True loves first kiss
by FallenConfessor
Summary: After the torment Piper went through and nearly marrying warlock Jetix to then get killed, Leo saved her just in time and proposed! Prue can now mourn Andy's death, and Brody quit the police force. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

**True loves first kiss**

**Welcome to yet another fic of mine. I finally have a couple fic based around two main characters that you guys all love- Leo and Piper. But as you guys know very well in my fics, I like to add twists and bends so look out for it, although I'm guessing that the summary wasn't a big giveaway. lol. Also I have no idea when the girls found out Leo's secret, so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer**

Like all my fics, I do not own anything/one related to Charmed. I do own however, the characters that I make up.

**Summary**

Set in series 1, a warlock arrives to spice things up and sets his eyes on Piper to make her his dark queen. When things don't go his way, he creates a love potion, and attempts to trick her into taking it. Doing so, will make her fall in love with the first man she kisses on a full moon. Leo is the girl's whitelighter who loves Piper deeply but is too afraid to tell her. As Leo gets closer to telling Piper the truth, the warlock tries everyway to make their lives hell, so he can have Piper all to him self. Will he? Will she? Will they? Will Leo and Piper get together and reveal their true feelings? Will Piper take the potion? Find out.

**Chapter 1: Feelings**

"Duck!" yells Prue as a fireball is thrown into Phoebe's direction. Phoebe follows Prue's instruction perfectly and avoids the fireball, as it scorches towards the door. Piper is then seen walking into the manor with her keys in one hand. First thing she sees is the fireball coming towards her. Prue and Phoebe turn their heads, their eyes wide with horror.

"Ahhhhhh!" screams Piper raising her hands in the air, and shutting her eyes shut. Her heart pounds faster and faster, but the fireball doesn't touch her. Slowly opening her eyes, Piper notices the fireball in front of her frozen in mid air. Breathing slowly she steps out the way, as the demon stares at Piper. He's 6 foot, and has spiky silver hair, with red tips at the end of each spike…these aren't normal spikes, and they are real spikes which can hurt. His eyes are a dark black, and his shirt is ripped on the left, showing his left chest, and his shorts are ripped at the end. His skin is red, and he's pretty well built. He has no shoes on and walks around barefoot.

"Hi ya!" screams Phoebe spin kicking the demon hard in the chest. Her plan evaporates as the only thing that she manages to hurt is her foot. Falling to the ground in pain, clutching her foot, the demon bends down and grabs Phoebe by the throat and squeezes tight. Prue looks around quickly for something to use worried, as Piper points over to a vase on the table near the stairs. Noticing Piper's pointing, Prue nods her head and squints at the vase. "Help!" gasps Phoebe fighting for breath.

"I'm on it" says Prue gesturing her head at the demon. The vase flies through the air and smashes onto the demon's head. The demon straightens up and drops Phoebe to the ground as she holds her throat in pain. Piper quickly runs over to Phoebe concerned and sees if she's alright. The demon turns around and glares at Prue evilly. Prue now worried slowly steps back not knowing what to do, until getting cornered.

"The fireball!" helps Piper. Prue turns to the fireball to TK it, but the demon gets ready to attack.

"Not so fast buddy!" says Piper raising her hands and freezing the demon. Smile squints her eyes and aims the fireball at the demon and hits him square in the stomach. Unfreezing, he yells in pain before finally blowing up, whilst leaving a scorch mark on the floor. Piper sighs deeply, and turns to Prue who is trying to recover. "You alright?" asks Piper.

"Never been better" says Prue sarcastically.

"Who, or should I say, what was that?"

"That-." The sister's turn to see Leo on the stairs, "Was Haw" fills in Leo.

"How did you…" starts Phoebe puzzled.

"Orbing…very handy" winks Leo. Piper looks at Leo, and smiles at his entrance. Leo looks back and the two have eye contact for a few seconds, until Phoebe stands up in between them.

"What did he want?" asks Phoebe.

"You girls…actually he wanted her hearts" says Leo. The girls raise their eyebrows and shudder slightly.

"At least he tried to kill us first before ripping our hearts out…that was nice of him" says Piper and the girls laugh.

"That isn't the last of him" says Leo.

"What do you mean? I vanquished his arse still next Tuesday" says Prue smiling at her job well done.

"Well done honey" smiles Phoebe, talking in a baby voice.

"Yes but he will come back…he always does"

"Alright Leo, don't beat around the bush" says Prue crossing her arms.

"Someone hired him"

"Who?" asks Phoebe. As Leo starts to explain, he keeps noticing Piper looking at him- he knows because it's because he's explain what happened, but still- every time she looks at him his heart pounds faster and faster, but he's too afraid to tell her…is it love? The girls are standing there just looking at Leo confused and a little irritated- well on Prue's part.

"Hello? Earth to Leo" says Prue. Phoebe waves her hands in front of Leo's face. He drifted off into his own little world and stopped talking to the girls. Piper looks at him puzzled and mysteriously.

'_Why did he keep looking at me?' _thinks Piper to her self, a little freaked out. Leo snaps out of his little world, with Phoebe clicking her fingers.

"Couie!" yells Phoebe and Leo holds her hand to stop her from clicking. "Great now you're back with us, you said something about a warlock"

"Yea…" says Leo looking at Piper one final time and then anywhere but her. This gets her more confused and puzzled, but Leo quickly returns to the story.

Deep underground of San Francisco, a large room full of candles around the walls, and an altar in the middle, with a crystal ball resting on top, stands a man with dark gelled back hair, and blue eyes. He has a black t-shirt on, but it's mostly hidden by his black jacket. Following that he has a matching black trousers, socks and shoes to boot. He has his hands clasped behind his back, as he looks into the crystal ball which shows Piper listening to Leo. He lets out a small smile until a loud scream is heard. Turning around, Haw enters the room the same way he left the manor- in flames. As the flames disappear, he fills around his body shocked and amazed, the pain slowly drifting. "I'm alive" he hollers.

"Not for long!" yells the warlock. Haw looks up to him and backs up into a wall.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting the middle sister to show up…"

"What does that have to do with you getting vanquished?" asks the warlock.

"Well I know what she means to you, and when she arrived I sort of froze…I don't know why sir, I'm sorry it won't happen again"

"Damn right it won't happen again. Get up" says the warlocks sternly. Like a puppy dog, Haw stands up and places his hands behind his back.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"What do you mean?" asks Haw with a confused look on his face. The warlock shakes his head and smiles.

"You know…" he says and Haw slowly nods his head while looking down to the ground. "You have feelings for Piper Halliwell" he says slowly getting annoyed and again Haw nods his face ashamed. Although he can't see him, as he turned his back and started looking into the crystal ball, he could sense his movements. "Well I can't allow that…I will not allow anyone to have feelings for Piper but me!" yells the warlock and turns around suddenly. Flinching backwards, he watches as the warlock bangs on a wall which brings out a little draw. Inside is a candle which stands brightly. Haw's eyes widen with fear. "All I have to do is blow on this candle, and poof! You're gone, just like that" he says.

"Please sir, I can get my feelings for Piper to go, I swear. Just please don't do that, you need me right…to kill the youngest and eldest" says Haw bringing up a point, which the warlock agreed to. Slowly placing the candle back in the draw and closing it, Haw sighs with relief. But before he could finish, a stream of lighting is sent flying towards him hitting him hard in the chest. It sends him flying backwards, crashing into the wall, cracking where he hit. Small rocks fall to the ground, covered with debris. Heaving hard, Haw holds his stomach in pain.

"Screw up again, and that candle goes out!" yells the warlock, his voice booming around the room. Haw nods his head, coughing between each nod. Back in the manor, Leo finishes his story.

"The coward!" shouts Prue.

"If he is so powerful, and "clever" then why not he come and kill us…not that I want him to" says Piper. Leo smiles, he loves it when she gets all worked up. Quickly shaking it off, he answers her question.

"That's what the elders are not so sure on, but this dude has been doing this for generations. He started simple…sending down demons to rob stores, then it turned into killing innocents, and now you girls"

"This makes no sense what so ever" says Phoebe glumly.

"You're young sweety, don't worry" winks Piper smiling at her sister.

"This isn't funny! I'm serious. Why can't he do this him self, and with the powers he possesses, then why doesn't he do it?" asks Phoebe stressed.

"Because he likes to get a front row seat…he loves to watch death, he loves to watch people dying, stuff getting stolen" says Prue catching on.

"Huh?" asks Piper confused. Leo smiles at her and then back at Prue.

"Like in movies…sometimes you would rather watch it then be in it right?"

"How would we know?" asks Piper shaking her head getting more confused by the second.

"There are some people, who would rather watch their plans being done, then do it them selves. This freak is one of them. Yes he could kill us if he wanted to, but he would get a much bigger-

"Orgasm?" pipes in Phoebe winking. Prue nods her head as if using the word to fill in the blank.

"Watching his plan come to play between someone he hired" finishes Prue. It finally clicks onto Piper as she nods her head. Leo looks down and laughs…god she's sexy when she's confused…and upset, and happy, and worried…lets just go with, she's sexy at everything.

"That and he will never get caught!" yells Phoebe happy that she thought of something that is actually good, beating Prue's theory to a few words.

"In a much smaller and simple way of putting my theory that would be it" says Prue. Phoebe grins from ear to ear and claps her hands.

"I'm clever" she grins.

"Alright yay go you Pheebs, but Leo go check with the elders. Get this dudes name, see where he's located, because I want tot rack him down and vanquish him" says Piper.

"Yes mam" smiles Leo. '_Is it weird I love it when she gives orders to me?' _thinks Leo.

"That's it Leo, what is with you, you seem to be-."

"Gotta go, elders!" says Leo quickly orbing out to avoid the talk which he didn't want. The girls look at him, as Piper flaps her arms and hits her thighs as they come down. Tilting her lips to one side and raising her eyebrows, she walks away.

"I don't get him" she mumbles and walks into the sun room.

"I'm checking the book of shadows…he might be in there…Leo takes forever" says Phoebe running up the stairs. As Phoebe runs up the stairs, she has her left hand on the banister sliding up as she runs. Suddenly, a sharp pain strikes through her body, causing her to squint her eyes and gasp in loudly.

_Piper is on the stairs, when suddenly the warlock from before shimmers in behind her, and with his right hand, grabs her by the waist, and his left hand grabbing her by the mouth. As she tries to scream for help, the warlock shimmers away with her._

Snapping out of her premonition, Piper is across the room in the sunroom who noticed Phoebe's premonition. She breaths hard trying to recover, as Piper looks concerned. "What did you see?"

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? How was that for a first chapter? Please tell me what you think. I've got good plans for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

**True loves first kiss**

Wow! What lovely reviews! Thank you all very, very much it means allot to me. So because of those reviews, I shall spoil you and do this next chapter lol. Also I thought up a very good twist to this story, but you guys will have to find that out your self. I've no idea when I'm putting it in yet, I'll see when the story progresses. Enjoy…

**Chapter 2: Tears**

Deep underground of San Francisco, stands the same warlock from before in his same cold and damp room. Walking around the crystal ball, eyeing it and nothing else. His footsteps are echoed in the room. Haw stands far away, not to spoil his master's concentration. What the warlock is looking at is noun other then Piper Halliwell. He heard what she said, as it continues to play in his mind. _'Get this dudes name, see where he's located, because I want to track him down and vanquish him' _This makes him angry, and upset- not many warlocks feel this emotion, but not many fall for a witch, specially a charmed one. The warlock spins on his heels and faces Haw, as he flinches backwards startled. "Haw…" says the warlock.

"Yes…sir?" responds Haw.

"I think you're needed again. The youngest sister has just had a premonition, and I think it involves you…or another demon, but get down there and stop her from telling Piper. What ever you do, do not harm Piper. Now Hurry!" screams the warlock. Haw quickly nods his head and shimmers out. The warlock turns around and looks back into his crystal ball. "Don't fail me…"

At the manor, Piper remains confused and concerned as she steps forward. Phoebe is holding onto the banister to recover and hold her self up. "What did you see?" repeats Piper. Prue walks in after being in the kitchen and looks at both Phoebe and Piper. Before Phoebe can open her mouth, Haw shimmers into the room yet again. "Oh crimany" moans Piper. Haw turns around to face Phoebe and sends a fireball in her direction. Prue quickly squints her eyes, and redirects the fireball at Haw. Haw knows that move too well, and quickly ducks out the way, the fireball now heading in Piper's direction.

In the warlock's room, his eyes widen with horror, until he sees Piper freeze the fireball. Smiling with relief, Haw is sent flying backwards crashing into the small table by the stairs thanks to Prue's power. "Phoebe move!" yells Prue. Phoebe sprints down the stairs, and goes to run to her sisters, until Haw sends another fireball at her, this time it hitting her. Screaming with pain, Phoebe is sent flying across the manor and into the dining room, sliding along the table crashing into the plates and glass.

"Phoebe!" screams Piper. The door to the manor slowly opens as Andy goes to walk in.

"Hi, what's the noise?" As quickly as she could, Prue squints her eyes, forcing the door shut and then locking it. "Hey!" yells Andy hitting the door.

"Who might that be?" asks Haw grinning at her. Prue looks at him angry shaking her head. Haw then jumps in the air and double kicks Prue hard, as she flies backwards and into the sunroom smashing into the chairs and table. Piper turns her head at her sister worried, as Haw turns to the door and creates a fireball in his hand.

"No!" yells Piper running forward. Haw lifts his arm up and hits Piper hard in the face, as she crashes to the ground. The warlock looks through his crystal ball fuming with anger. Haw spins around and notices his mistake, worry and fear fills his face. The fireball in Haw's hand disappears as he quickly shimmers out right as Andy kicks in the manor door with a gun in hand.

Back in the warlock's room, he has Haw's candle in hand as he shimmers in. "God no! Please it was a mistake. I would never do that to Piper!"

"Why might that be? Because I told you to, or because you love her?" asks the warlock with so much hatred, anger and venom in his voice.

"Both" replies Haw, knowing that maybe saying because he had to, would have been a better answer. The warlock looks to the ground angry, and then back at Haw.

"I thought I could count on you…I needed you to kill the oldest and youngest sister to get them out the way, so I could get Piper" explains the warlock.

"What about their whitelighter?" asks Haw.

"What about him?" asks the warlock with a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm sure he will be there to save and/or protect his charge" brings up Haw.

"Oh…that's already covered" grins the warlock.

That it was. Outside the manor, is a darklighter with a bow in hand, ready for Leo to orb in. Instructed by the warlock to only get Leo, and not the girls he waits for the perfect opportunity. At the manor, Andy rushes over to Piper on the floor and Leo orbs in. However, he then notices Andy and looks around worried…luckily Andy has his back turned nursing Piper. Leo then notices Piper on the floor, and runs to her.

"Piper! Are you ok?" he asks worried. She looks at him woozy and nods her head. Leo places his hand on her face gently and holds her for a few minutes.

"Ow" moans Prue from the sunroom. Andy looks up and quickly runs over to her, knowing that Leo has Piper.

"Prue!" yells Andy kneeling beside her. "What the hell happened here?" asked Andy.

"Piper and Phoebe got out of hand…" lies Prue. As the two talk, Leo continues holding Piper. Looking into her eyes, he smiles at her charmingly.

"Phoebe…" says Piper going to get up.

"No stay here…what about Phoebe?"

"Dining room…she got hit with a fireball, Leo heal her quickly" says Piper.

"What about Andy?" asks Leo looking over at him. Piper raises her hand and freezes Andy in mid conversation with Prue.

"Oh what did you do that for? We were chatting" sulks Prue.

"Leo needs to heal Phoebe" shouts over Piper.

"Right…Phoebe. hurry!" shouts Prue. Leo is reluctant from letting go of Piper. It's the closest he has been to her, and was so worried about what happened to Piper, and upset that he wasn't there to save her. Leo quickly stands up and runs to Phoebe, when an arrow shoots through the manor window and hits Leo in the left shoulder.

"Leo!" screams Piper. Shouting with pain, he falls to the floor and flat onto his face. Piper looks to where the arrow came from and notices a darklighter orb out. Fuming with anger, Piper rushes over to Leo. Prue gets up making sure not to touch Andy encase he unfreezes, and is forced to ignore Leo and get to her sister. Phoebe is seen lying on the ground thankfully breathing, but only slightly…her life is slowly drifting away. Prue's eyes fill with tears until slowly rolling down her cheeks, and falling to the floor.

"Phoebe…" whispers Prue kneeling down beside her. Phoebe slowly opens her eyes and tries to smile.

"Look after Piper…" whispers Phoebe in pain.

"We can do it together" smiles Prue while also crying at the same time. In the sitting room Piper is seen over Leo holding his head.

"You going to be alright?" asks Piper and Leo smiles at her, sweat forming on his face. He shakes his head which worries Piper more. "You have to be…Please say you will. Leo you can't leave us" says Piper tears forming in her eyes. This is too much for her, she has her sister in one room near the brink of dying, although for all she knows she's already dead, and her whitelighter in the other. She knows Prue is with Phoebe but how she wants to be with them both…but she can't leave Leo.

"I'm sorry" says Leo tears forming in his eyes.

"For what?" asks Piper confused.

"Not healing Phoebe…"

"You still can" says Piper reaching for the arrow, but Leo stops it with his hand.

"It's poison…you can't" says Leo.

"But you're going to die if it's not taken out…Prue, I need Prue"

"It's pointless…the poison is still in me, and it's surging through my body…it's going to kill me" says Leo point blank.

"No!" shouts Piper through gritted teeth crying.

"You can't leave me!" cries Prue over Phoebe. Phoebe smiles at her, as Prue's crying picks up knowing that her youngest sister is dying in front of her.

"I love you" whispers Phoebe, which makes Prue cry even more.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me" she cries, which turns into heaving. While both of this is going on, Andy's freeze has worn off and he watches both the scenes happening.

In the dark room, the darklighter orbs in where the warlock smiles gratefully. "Congratulations" he moves around to look at Haw. "Haw, this is what a winner looks like" says the warlock. He then turns to the darklighter, "And this is a loser" he says directing it at Haw. The warlock moves the candle nearer to his lips, as Haw's eyes widen.

"You will never get her! Piper. You will never get her. She will never go for you…she will never marry you and be with you!" screams Haw. The warlock looks at

Haw angrily his tempter fuming. The darklighter without warning, fires his arrow at Haw hitting him in the stomach. The warlock nods his head, and blows out the candle. Haw screams hard with pain, and blows up for good. He then throws the candle to the pile of ashes which was once Haw. "We will see…she will be mine…my dark queen, and there is no one in the world that has the power to stop me" smiles the warlock. He then turns back to his crystal ball to where Piper is seen crying over Leo.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? Does it deserve another chapter? Best bits? Anything that you would like to add is welcome. Now I wont be updating tomorrow, so I wish you all a very happy New Year! Take care.


	3. Chapter 3: Save Us

**True loves first kiss**

Ok thank you all very much for those reviews, and sorry for the long update but I've been very busy lately. Here is the next part, after the explosive cliffhanger I left you guys in. Enjoy, and Read and Review please.

**Chapter 3: Save us**

Piper remains over Leo's body fearing for his life, but shakes her head not wanting to believe what Leo told her. "There has to be a way, there always is!" shouts Piper, tears hitting onto Leo's pale face and clothes.

"There is noun…I'm sorry" says Leo in a mere whisper, his life slowly fading away. In the sunroom, Andy slowly stands up able to see into the dining room, and the sitting room. Confused he slowly walks towards Piper as she hears footsteps coming from behind her. Turning her head, she gets a nasty shock seeing Andy standing there.

"Andy!" she shouts startled. Quickly she gestures her hands privately so he doesn't see, and freezes him again on the spot. Turning back around to face Leo his eyes are closed shut. Her eyes widen with horror and anger, and she shakes Leo to wake up. "Leo! Don't die, Leo please don't die!" she screams. In the dining room, Prue hears everything that's going on in the other room. Her heart crumbling, and then looks at Phoebe one last time - not moving. Prue slowly stands up, tears still falling down her cheeks.

With a few sniffs, she slowly walks towards Piper and Leo as if like a zombie. Piper looks up and notices her. Prue's face tells it all, every human emotion possible shows on her face. Anger for the demon who did this, and hurt for her dead sister. "No…" says Piper knowing what has happened and Prue slowly nods her head. "No……" whispers Piper bursting into tears. Suddenly orbs fill the manor, brighter then any orbs they have seen when a woman steps out from them. She has long dark hair up to her shoulders, and a pale face.

"Who are you?" asks Prue tearfully.

"My name's Paige…I'm an elder, here to save the day" she smiles. Piper and Prue look at each other, with a small relief knowing that everything will be alright, until doubt fills Piper.

"They're dead though…Phoebe and Leo…dead!" yells Piper with venom in her voice.

"If they were dead…"begins Paige. She looks over behind Piper, and the two girls follow her stare, where a man glowing with white and dressed in white slowly walks towards them. "Then the angel of death would have taken their lives" smiles Paige.

"You mean…" says Prue cutting her self off as joy fills her body.

"Yes, but we have to hurry" says Paige as the angel of death moves slowly towards the dining room. Prue gets in his way to stop him but he walks straight past her. "Prue the arrow" says Paige. As quickly as she could, Prue spins around and TK's the arrow out of Leo. Paige kneels down and places her palms over Leo as a shine of yellow light lets out of her hands. The wound of Leo starts to heal, as the poison in Leo slowly lifts. Prue notices the angel of death walking around the table towards Phoebe, and runs on the other side.

"Please not yet, please…" says Prue worried. The angel of death stops and turns towards Paige concerned.

"Oh no…" he says. Prue looks at him confused.

"What?" she asks.

In the dark room, the warlock is talking with the darklighter, until it notices Paige orbing into the manor. "So my plan…" starts the warlock smiling from ear to ear, thinking that he just has the oldest to eliminate and hey presto. The darklighter widens his eyes as he tries to inform the warlock on what is going on.

"Sir…"

"…Is to distract Prue by hurting that cop in some way, so then Prue's guard is down…although that would get her more angry…making her do something she will regret…she wont be thinking properly" grins the warlock. On the crystal ball shows Leo healed, and opening his eyes.

"Sir!" yells the darklighter. The warlock looks at him fuming with anger; no one has ever or dared to interrupt him.

"Did you just raise your voice to me?" he asks in a tone that would make the darklighter say 'No of cause not'

"An elder just healed Leo…" he says, and the warlock turns around to look into the crystal ball. His eyes widen with anger as he hits the alter.

"No! Eliminate her, and do it quick!" yells the warlock and the darklighter nods his head, before orbing out of the room. The warlock turns his attention back to the crystal ball.

"What is it?" repeats Prue, as the angel of death walks faster towards Paige.

"Leo you're safe!" yells Piper relieved and gives him a huge hug, which Leo returns.

"Oh god, I missed you, I thought I would never see you again" says Leo breathing hard.

"I'm glad I could help, now Phoebe…" says Paige standing up.

"No!" yells the angel of death. Before anyone could do anything, an arrow is sent flying at Paige and sticks into her back; another one is sent flying among two more, with the last piercing through her stomach. Paige gasps in pain streaming through her body, and looks down to see the arrows. She doesn't have to worry about the poison, as one more for good measure is sent and pierces through her heart.

"No!" screams Piper as Paige falls to her knees, and then to her side not moving or breathing. Piper turns her head to the darklighter with anger, as he fires an arrow at Leo yet again. This time, Piper is ready for it and raises her hands in the air and freezes the arrow. Prue runs into the room, and squinting her eyes sends that arrow and the one from Leo towards the darklighter, as they pierce his skin. Yelling with pain, he stumbles backwards and hits the wall between the hallway and the parlour.

Leo and Piper stand up and sadly look on at a dead Paige. The angel of death kneels down, and puts his hand through her body, slowly lifting out Paige's ghost. Piper looks on amazed, as Paige smiles at Leo and Piper. "I'm glad you're ok" she says. "But you have to heal Phoebe…she has very few seconds left to live" says Paige and Leo runs into the dining room, and gets over Phoebe quickly placing his palms over her and starts to heal her.

Prue runs to watch, as Piper stays with Paige. "I'm so sorry" says Piper upset, but Paige just smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't be…It's fine, it really is" she then looks at the angel of death, and back at Piper. "You think after the first time you die, you would be prepared with what dying a second time is like, but everyone is different" she giggles. Piper smiles back, as Phoebe enters the sitting room with Leo and Prue. Phoebe runs into Piper's arms as she starts to cry. Phoebe opens her left arm for Prue to join, and the three sisters have a long hug.

Paige smiles and gestures her little finger for Leo to come near her. Dodging her body, Leo puts his ear close to Paige's mouth. "Don't be afraid…" she smiles and then looks at Piper, and Leo knows exactly what she meant. Paige moves around, as the sisters slowly lets go and she whispers into Piper's ear. "He'll tell you…one day he'll tell you" she says nodding her head once. Holding onto the angel of death, the sisters smile at her and she smiles back. Blowing them all a kiss, she slowly disappears with the angel of death.

"What did she mean by that?" asks Phoebe confused. Piper just shrugs her shoulders, as Leo looks to the floor and smiles. The group then turn their attention to the wounded darklighter.

"So far so good" smiles Prue,

"I am liking these odds" grins Phoebe with her arms crossed.

"We could use him" says Prue, "I mean I have a strange feeling that the warlock we are facing sent him…he could be very useful" smiles Prue.

"I will tell you nothing!" yells the darklighter.

"Phoebe get the crystals" says Prue calmly and Phoebe runs up the stairs into the attic. The darklighter looks concerned and worried.

"Crystals..?" he asks confused. Phoebe then comes running down with four crystals in hand. Prue squints her eyes and moves the arrows out of the darklighter as he sighs with relief.

"Shouldn't he be dead?" asks Piper.

"Yes he should, but I know this darklighter…he has been around for generations. It takes more then his own arrows to kill him" informs Leo. Prue then moves him into the middle of the room, and Phoebe places the four crystals around him, locking him in the prison.

"Let me out!" yells the warlock, and goes to touch the sides but gets electrocuted.

"Alright, tell me what the hell is going on!" yells Andy. The girls shriek and spin around, as Andy stands there with a gun in hand, seeing Paige's dead body on the floor, and a man in some sort of prison. The girls stand there frozen, unable to produce words…is magic exposed? Can they really trust Andy?

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of this chappy? I was a little depressed with killing Paige, see I don't really plan I just write and thoughts come to me. I then thought, oh lets have an elder save the day, then Paige come into my mind, then killing her for the more dramatic side of the story arose. lol. So thoughts and comments are welcome as always. Within the coming Chapters, Piper and Leo's storyline will come out more, so keep watching as this love triangle gets more dramatic and deadly!


	4. Chapter 4: Reveal to me

**True loves first kiss**

Wow even more great reviews, thank you all. Alright as promised here is the next chapter after another cliffhanger. Enjoy, read and review :D

**Chapter 4: Reveal to me**

The sisters and Leo are still speechless. They look at each other shocked and worried, now that Andy has found out something. There is no way of recovering from this now. All of Andy's suspicious have come down to this answer, and what an answer it was too. "Well…" starts Piper but nothing comes out of it. Instead she goes to raise her hands, until Andy loads the gun ready to shoot.

"I saw you do that before…and when I'm back in body, a few minutes have passed. When I come back I'll still remember what you did, there is no avoiding this" says Andy holding the gun at Piper.

"Alright buddy, how about you lower that gun from Piper?" says Leo angrily. Leo realises that in his tone was allot of protectfulness, but hopefully the girls thought it was because he is their whitelighter.

"Andy put it down alright, we're not evil" says Prue stepping forward.

"Don't come near me!" yells Andy jumping back, pointing the gun at Prue now. Prue flinches backwards shocked. Phoebe moves to the side, as Prue just stares into Andy's eyes.

"We're not" backs up Phoebe. "You want to know what all of this is?" asks Phoebe putting her hands on her hips. Andy still shocked and scared whilst confused, points the gun at Phoebe. Phoebe raises her hands in the air and backs away, with her eyebrows raised. "Wooh. Calm down there Andy"

"Please we're not evil" says Piper calmly trying to convince Andy. Quickly he points the gun at Piper.

"Oh for peace sake!" shouts Prue annoyed. Squinting her eyes, she moves the gun out of Andy's hand and way up near the ceiling. The group follow it up, as Piper gestures her hands and freezes the gun in mid air. Andy is even more shocked as he runs for the door.

"You're all freaks!"

"Piper stop him…" says Phoebe worried. Piper raises her hands and freezes Andy before he reaches the hallway on the way to the door. "Ok…Prue forgive me" says Phoebe slowly approaching Andy.

"What are you doing?" asks Prue. Phoebe then raises her fists, as Prue's eyes widen but also confused. "Phoebe…" she says mysteriously. Phoebe then throws her left foot up in the air and kicks Andy hard in the back of the head knocking him out onto the floor. Her sisters are surprised by Phoebe's sudden fighting technique. Phoebe turns around and looks at the pissed of darklighter in the prison set by the sisters. "Now…him" points out Prue turning towards the darklighter. The sisters turn and walk towards the darklighter.

In his room, the warlock stands there fixated on the crystal ball. Paying close attention to everything that is going on. He notices that Leo seems to be giving loving looks at Piper, and then that thing that Paige told Piper "He'll tell you. One day, he'll tell you" and that thing to Leo "Don't be afraid" Something then clicks into the mind of the warlock and he lets out a sly grin. Turning around, he clicks his fingers and in front of him, spiral flames emerge from the ground. As it disappears and the smoke clears from the area, a skinny pale man walks through. He wears black trainers, a pale yellow T-shirt and trousers that are way too small for him. He looks to be about 17, and looks around scared and confused. "Oh quit the act" says the warlock rolling his eyes. The kid turns and shrugs his shoulders, as if giving in. He waves his hand and morphs into his true form – a warlock. He's in his mid 1000's and has no hair on his greasy hair, apart from some strands hanging off. His eyes are ruby, his lips pale blue and crusty. He wears a small old tatty cloth as a T-shirt, and jeans that are uneven and ripped in nearly every angle you look.

"What do you want?" asks the shape shifter.

"You" replies the warlock calmly but with a plan in his voice.

"Really?" asks the shape shifter raising his eyebrows in a mocking voice.

"Yes. There is something up with that whitelighter the charmed ones have…I think he may have feelings for the middle sister…the one I have feelings for" says the warlock.

"You fancy a charmed one?" asks the shape shifter.

"That a problem?" asks the warlock, his eyes flashing deadly black, and the shape shifter quickly shakes his head. "Good. Go down there and pose as some dating arranger person. Get as much information from Leo as possible, talk about whom he loves in life and be nice. You try anything, and I mean anything, I will kill you" says the warlock and the shape shifter nods his head, and minimizes inwards above the floor, and disappears into a black hole. The warlock turns around with a grin on his face, as he watches Leo walk towards Paige's dead body.

"Shouldn't she just disappear?" asks Piper.

"Yea…" replies Leo confused him self. Prue is moving the warlock up into the attic with her powers, so no one sees. Suddenly Paige's body slowly disappears. "Why didn't that happen sooner?" A knock at the door is then heard and Piper goes to wards it until noticing Andy on the floor.

"Leo get Andy, it could be a cop looking for Andy, and I'll see who's at the door" smiles Piper walking towards the door. Leo watches her bubble butt moving towards the door and smiles, and goes into a day dream. Piper turns to see if Andy is clear, but Leo doesn't seemed to of moved. "Leo…" whispers Piper angrily looking at Andy. Leo snaps out of it and pulls Andy out of the way, with the help of Phoebe.

"I saw that look" says Phoebe.

"What?" asks Leo letting go Andy.

"I think I know what Paige meant" says Phoebe just looking at Leo, with no expression at all. Leo just looks at her worried.

"Phoebe!" yells Prue scared and with slight pain in her voice.

"Coming!" yells Phoebe running up the stairs, as Piper opens the door to welcome a neat man wearing a casual blue shirt, done up with a black tie neatly done. He has long black jeans, and smooth blond shiny hair, which makes Piper weak at the knees, and those blue eyes…she could get lost in them for ages. In his hands are a red clipboard and a pen. He smiles warmly at Piper, as the sound of something smashing is heard upstairs, knocking Piper from her fantasy. Leo notices with an evil look.

"Like he's better then me" says Leo to him self angrily.

"Hello mam. My name is Billy Gates, and I was wondering if there is a man at all living here?" asks Billy.

"Well, yes, I think, I was going to give him the door anyway" smiles Piper knowing something is going on upstairs. "Leo…" calls Piper still fixated in the young mans eyes. Leo comes into the picture, and gets in front of Piper. Piper's eye contact is gone, as she runs up the stairs into the attic.

"Yes?" asks Leo.

"Hello sir, I'm-."

"Billy yes I heard, what do you want?"

"Well I'm from a dating agency, and we are the best in finding the perfect woman for a man. So I've been visiting houses in this area, and I've come to you. Would you like us to randomly pair you with someone? If in that case, then give us some information about your perfect partner and we will get on with that, or if there is anyone else in mind, we try our up most best to fit you two in together, or at least get you a date with that person" smiles Billy. Suddenly, Leo's ears twitch and smiles getting interested in the conversation.

"Yes there is someone actually. Her name is…well it was the woman you opened the door to actually. Her name is Piper Halliwell, and I think I love her. I've never felt this way for anyone in my life, like ever and I need her in my life. I love her, when I'm with her my heart beats faster and faster, I feel it's going to explode" says Leo lovingly. Billy smiles at him as Leo continues talking.

**A few moments earlier**

"Phoebe!" yells Prue scared and with slight pain in her voice.

"Coming!" yells Phoebe running up the stairs. When reaching the top, she hears a banging sound coming from the attic, as the darklighter pops into her mind. "Oh no…" says Phoebe running up to the attic door and kicking it open. The warlock however remains in the prison, but another demon is in the room strangling Prue. He wears a long red cape, and silver armour on his body. He also wears a silver helmet, making him self protected from any physical or power attacks. "Prue!" yells Phoebe running towards the demon. The demon turns his head, and with his free arm raises it up, elbowing Phoebe in the face. Flying backwards on the floor, she crashes into the table.

"Phoebe…" moans Prue struggling for her life. Phoebe gets up holding her nose, and looks on the table for a vanquishing potion, but only a small bottle with blue liquid is found. Shrugging her shoulders, Phoebe grabs it and throws it at the demons back. Exploding on his back, blue vines come out from him and wrap around his body. Letting go of Prue, Prue is able to squint her eyes and send the demon flying backwards crashing into a side table, which makes an old antique vase fall down and smash onto the ground. Prue then holds her throat in pain, a red mark showing where the demon strangled her and falls to the ground. Phoebe runs forward and cradles Prue in her arms.

"Are you alright?" asks Phoebe obviously a stupid question.

"I'm ok, but those vines won't hold him for long" says Prue.

"Damn right" says the demon standing up with a fire ball in hand. Prue then shuts her eyes passing out from the pain. Phoebe looks on scared as the fire ball is sent at her.

"Ah!" screams Piper from the attic door. The fire ball is frozen in mid air, as the demon looks at her. Phoebe tries to wake up Prue, as Piper looks at the demon where he is suddenly set to flames screaming with pain leaving a scorch mark on the floor. Piper looks confused, before walking over to Phoebe and Prue and quickly moving Prue out the way. "Hurry!" shouts Piper and Phoebe helps as the fire ball unfreezes and hits onto the floor.

"Thanks Piper"

"I didn't vanquish him…"

"Well I didn't either" says Phoebe.

In the small cold dark room, the warlock stands there, moments earlier where the demon has just thrown a fire ball and looks to go and attack Piper. The warlock claps his hands, and the demon disappears in flames, to then appear in his room screaming with pain. The demon looks at him confused. Without word, the warlock clicks his fingers and the demon disappears in flames screaming with pain. Back in the attic, Piper is kneeling beside Prue.

"Let me go downstairs, I'll get Leo" says Piper running down the stairs. When walking down the stairs she hears Leo talking.

"Her name is…well it was the woman you opened the door to actually. Her name is Piper Halliwell, and I think I love her. I've never felt this way for anyone in my life, like ever and I need her in my life. I love her, when I'm with her my heart beats faster and faster, I feel it's going to explode"

Piper just stands there and smiles, as she holds her heart flattered nearly falls on the stairs. "He'll tell you…" says Piper remembering what Paige told her. Smiling even more, Phoebe shows up when suddenly the warlock shimmers in behind her. Phoebe gasps in shock, when her premonition from before starts to come true.

"Piper!" screams Phoebe. Piper turns around but before she can say anything, the warlock grabs her and shimmers out with her. "No!" screams Phoebe running down the stairs bursting into tears.

"I got to go!" shouts Leo slamming the door in the face of Billy. Grinning, Billy minimizes in black light, and then goes into a black hole. Leo runs up to the stairs where Phoebe is seen crying. Meanwhile, the darklighter managed to break free from the prison thanks to Phoebe accidentally knocking a crystal out of place when going down the stairs. He stands up and pulls back his cross bow aiming his arrow for an unconscious Prue.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think then? Worthy of another chapter, and maybe could you give me longer reviews, and not like two words, because I would like at least a sentence lol.


	5. Chapter 5: Plan

**True loves first kiss**

Ok one word…Wow. That is a hefty amount of reviews so thank you everyone, it means allot. I would have updated but I received no emails telling me that people have reviewed. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 5:**

"Piper!" screams Phoebe. Piper turns around on the stairs to watch her sister run a few steps down, and burst into tears. Piper looks at her confused, as Leo quickly shows up.

"What's going on?" asks Leo worried. Piper turns to him and shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry" cries Phoebe.

"Phoebe what's the matter? Can you hear me?" asks Piper getting worried for her sister. Phoebe sits on the stairs, and buries her head in her arms as she continues to cry. Piper and Leo look at each other, as Piper stands next to Phoebe and puts her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Babe…"

"Ahhh!" screams Phoebe rising up into the air. Whilst rising up, Phoebe uppercuts Piper with her shoulder. Connecting hard, Piper's head snaps back as she falls backwards.

"Piper!" yells Leo running up and grabbing her. He cradles her in his arms and looks into her eyes, his heart beating fast. The two remain in eye contact, as what Leo told Billy a few minutes ago play in her head. Phoebe suddenly sees Piper, and everything becomes clear.

"Oh my god…Piper!" yells Phoebe happy. Leo quickly picks up Piper and checks if she's alright. Piper lightly nods her head, while holding her chin and turns to Phoebe looking at her angrily. "I'm sorry…I saw that warlock grab you and shimmer out with you…I thought I lost you. You know that premonition I had…it was of that warlock grabbing you and shimmering away with you" says Phoebe full of emotion. Piper gives in and nods her head. Smiling slightly she walks up the stairs and the two sisters commence into a hug.

"Oh wait…Prue" remembers Piper.

"What about her?" asks Leo.

"Follow me!" shouts Piper running up the stairs, followed by Phoebe and then Leo. Meanwhile in the warlock's lair, he listens to the conversation between Leo and Billy, until Leo slams the door in his face. Watching Billy disappear, it's only little then a second before he hears the sound of Billy entering.

"About time Flex" says the warlock turning around and looking at Flex. He morphs back into his true self, as the warlock nods his head at him in approval.

"Well there you go sir, mission accomplished" smiles Flex.

"Indeed" says the warlock grinning like Flex. Suddenly the sound of Phoebe screaming Piper's name catches his attention. Turning around he watches the scene happening. His fury gaining higher by the second. Just the thought of Leo liking Piper doesn't go well. Just then the darklighter orbs into the room, holding his stomach in pain.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm back now"

"Yes but you took too long, and your job failed" says the warlock with so much serious in his voice. The darklighter doesn't like the sound of it, and then what was about to happen next. The darklighter goes to click his fingers until the darklighter interrupts it.

"Wait! You will want to see what I done to the oldest sister" says the darklighter grinning with evil. The warlock turns around to look at the ball. Piper, Phoebe and Leo notice Prue on the floor still unconscious with an arrow in her stomach.

"Oh god Prue!" yells Piper running forward checking for a pulse and receiving one. "Leo hurry" yells Piper.

"I can't…the arrow" points out Leo.

"Wait" says Phoebe thinking of something. She runs towards a cardboard box and opens it with loads of clothes inside. Taking out a bandana she laughs, remembering back to when she wore it once. It was red with white circles. Snapping out of it, Phoebe wraps it around her hand, and grabs hold of the arrow and yanks it out.

"Why didn't we do that before?" asks Piper. Leo kneels next to Prue and puts his hands over her. Yellow light shines out from it and starts to heal Prue.

"Come on Prue…" whispers Piper worried. Phoebe stands out of the way, until the wound of Prue heals and she breaths in shocked.

"Thank the heavens" sighs Phoebe.

The warlock turns around to face the darklighter who is looking worried by the minute. He attempts to orb out of the room, until the warlock clicks his fingers and the orbs turn back into the darklighter. His face turns into flames as he screams with pain until fully bursting into flames. Flex shields himself, as the warlock's eyes flash black. As the smoke clears, Flex turns to the warlock a little worried that he could be next on the warlocks list of getting vanquished.

"What's the next plan sir?" asks Flex. The warlock contemplates that question for a second before finally answering Flex.

"The whitelighter has something for Piper…I need him out the picture. I also need that eldest gone, she's too powerful, and then the youngest encase she foresees something that's going to happen" plans the warlock.

"Then what?" asks Flex, liking the plan as it gets further on.

"Then I kidnap Piper, and convince her to become my dark queen"

"Sir, as great as this plan sounds, you have had two of your best assassins to do that, but they have both failed" informs Flex. The warlock nods his head slowly, walking around the altar with the crystal ball. He then looks up and click his finger. Black balls of light whiz around in the air, crossing each other. With that arrives thing snake like shapes, whizzing around. Flex looks at this surprised but slightly impressed, as the wind picks up. Slowly calming down, a flush full of win finishes, leaving a man with messy blond hair, and ice blue eyes. He wears a caveman outfit, which confused Flex. Why have such a great entrance just to have this as the outcome? Around his body, is vines, his whole body is a bright green. Before Flex can question this…thing, thick icicles are sent piercing from the ground on the other side of Flex. Flinching sidewards. Four arrive in total before joining together, and twist like a tornado. A cold breeze is hit around the room, as the icicles slowly turn into an ice woman. She has long blue hair, and blue eyes, her skin crystal blue colour. She wears nothing but a long blue gown down to her ankles, sloped towards the end, showing her right leg from the knee down.

"Perfect" smiles the warlock.

"So I ask again…what's the plan?" asks Flex rubbing his arms from the cold.

"Firstly, I would like you to meet Ash. He wields the power of earth" welcomes the warlock. Flex turns to Ash who simply nods his head, and raises his hands. Thick vines with spikes growing out from them. "And the goddess of all things ice, Mecca" Mecca smiles coldly, and puts her palm out flat, an icicle is sent flying out of her hand, her skin opening up for the exit, although seeming no pain effecting her. The icicle shoots up and pierces through the ceiling. Flex has his eyes raised with surprise.

"Nice to meet you both" smiles Flex and they nod their heads, before turning their attentions back to the warlock.

"We attack in the morning…let them all rest for now"

"What about the plan?" asks Flex. The warlock smiles and looks at him in the eyes, quickly flashing blood shot red.

"Here is what I have in mind." Slowly walking towards his three minions, he starts off with the plan. In the Halliwell manor, the girls all sleep together in the double bed, not wanting to sleep alone encase this warlock attacks. Prue was thankfully healed by Leo earlier on, as night sets upon San Francisco. Leo stands there at the foot of the bed, smiling at Piper lovingly.

"I'll tell you one day…I'll tell you" whispers Leo before orbing out of the room in bright blue and white orbs. Piper who wasn't asleep however, heard exactly what he said, and what he said to 'Billy' earlier. Piper just looks into space, as a big smile appears on her face. Closing her eyes, she returns back to the pillow to get a well earned sleep.

**To be continued…**

That was the newest chapter up, what did you think? What is the warlocks plan? Will Leo finally tell Piper? Well you wont know unless you review, so please, please nice big reviews :D

Don't forget to check out my new fan fiction 'Land of the pharaohs' and the one I've still got going on, that I need more reviews on 'The ultimate survival' both are really good from moi, it would mean allot if you could review, even if you don't like it.


	6. Chapter 6: When meetings collide

**True loves first kiss**

Thank you again for your reviews, but please read my other stories, The Land of the pharaohs is a Piper fiction. So again please read and review it. Here is the next brand new chapter. This is where the whole concept of this story arrives. Will the warlock get Piper? What's his name? Will Leo finally tell Pipe? Is Piper's smiles because she finds what Leo wants to tell her sweet, or because she feels the same way? Find out now!

**Chapter 6: When "meetings" collide. **

Early Sunday morning. The sun shining heavenly down onto San Francisco. A small breeze plays through the area, gently swaying the bushes, and trees as the post man does his usual job. A man in his thirties is walking his dog, a mother is pushing her baby daughter in the pram, and a boy about 17 is listening to his walkman. In the Halliwell manor, the girls are still snugly in the bed together sleeping. Piper is the first to wake up, with a huge smile on her face. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining on her face. Whilst moving she accidentally nudges Prue and Phoebe waking them up. "Oh sorry" apologises Piper feeling guilty.

"Its fine" laughs Phoebe getting up, and grabbing a long black skirt, and a white blouse from the nearby chair with her other sister's clothes. Prue stretches her arms and gets up, hanging her feet off the bed.

"Yea no worries" says Prue rubbing her eyes trying to adjust to the light in the room. Piper sits up, as Phoebe pulls on her skirt and looks at her sister suspiciously.

"Why the chipper face?" asks Phoebe smiling. Piper turns to her and looks down, her fair brown hair flowing down, and brushing her cheeks. Placing them back behind her ears, Prue turns her head while leaning on her arms outstretched behind her.

"Now Phoebe mentions it, you do seem rather happy" agrees Prue. Piper shakes her head and starts to blush.

"Oh it's nothing" she lies. Prue stands up and looks at her sister, frowning knowing that her sister is lying, but it's a good lie because of the look on her face.

"Oh please, I have known you nearly my whole life, and on my life, I know when you're lying Piper, so come on, spill the beans" grins Prue standing up and walking towards the chair full of their clothes. Phoebe finally puts on her blouse, as Prue picks up her bright blue jeans, and places her first leg in it.

"Come on Piper…You know we wont leave you alone until you tell us" says Phoebe crossing her arms. Piper lets out a small laugh as Prue does up her jeans, and grabs her black tank top, continuing to look at Piper. Piper finally gives in and looks at her sisters.

"Well…you know Leo" starts off Piper. Prue looks at her puzzled, at the first line, and knows Leo has to do something with her happiness. Phoebe on the other hand, raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"Oh yes, we know Leo…what about him?" encourages Phoebe. _'Does she feel the same way for Leo? I saw the look he gave Piper before…he must fancy her…maybe Piper feels the same way. That would be so cool'_ thinks Phoebe grinning. Prue then puts on her tank top. Suddenly a loud smash is heard downstairs. The girls look at each other, Phoebe and Prue leading first.

"Guys wait!" shouts Piper standing up, and rush fully puts on her pink silky blouse, and trousers to match. Downstairs, Prue and Phoebe reach the bottom to notice a man in fury leopard skin clothing. Phoebe's eyes widen as the man turns around, showing his muscle like body. She smiles at the sight before commenting.

"Oh my god it's Tarzan…" smiles Phoebe walking forward but Prue quickly cuts her thoughts off and pulls her back.

"Slow down there Jane" says Prue.

"Oh please Prue, let me play with him" begs Phoebe happily bouncing up and down. Prue just gives her a glare, as Ash points his five fingers at the girls. His fingers turn nasty, and grow longer turning into vines. "Good feeling gone!" says Phoebe backing slowly. They start to form small spikes on them, as they shoot towards the two girls. Prue pushes Phoebe out the way, and dives out the way her self. Phoebe falls to the floor, and while on her side looks at Ash shocked. Prue rolls out the way, when suddenly Andy approaches her.

"Andy…" says Prue stunned.

"You think I'm letting you get away with this? I'm telling everyone at the police force" he grunts and walks towards the Halliwell door, his eyes flashing a deadly black and smirks.

"Andy wait!" yells Prue jumping up and running towards him. Billy's plan coming into effect. Phoebe notices Ash withdraw his vines, as Phoebe stands up slowly and forms fists.

"Oh come on now, like I have time for a play around" says Ash shaking his head. He raises his hand, the palm looking at Phoebe. Sharp leaves then shoot out towards Phoebe, who sprints into the dining room quickly.

"Leo!" screams Phoebe. Within a matter of seconds, a group of bright blue and white orbs fill the manor sitting room. Leo stands there worried, looking around and notices Ash by the side of him. Ash ignores him and walks towards Phoebe, when snow starts to fall in front of Leo. Mecca quickly appears from them grinning at Leo evilly. She places her hands on Leo's cheeks, and starts to freeze him. Leo shakes from the cold, before thinking fast and kicking her hard in the stomach, making her falls backwards crashing into the sofa, freezing it. Up stairs in the bedroom, Piper goes to exit when the warlock shimmers in front of her.

"Ah!" screams Piper bashing into him and falling to the floor. He smiles at Piper, as she moves backwards worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you" he says calmly and puts out his hand to help her up. What he said was true, he wasn't there to hurt her at all, but to only make her his dark queen.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust people who shimmer" says Piper bravely standing up. The warlock withdraws his hand and smiles at Piper, slightly annoyed.

"Fair enough dear Piper"

"How do you know my name?" she asks suspicious and annoyed.

"I know a lot of things" replies the warlock smiling at her and winking his eyes.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asks Piper.

"My name is Jetix, and my plan I will reveal to you later"

"You obviously want me for something, because you would of tried killing me. Now what do you want, and you better tell me this instant!" spits Piper. Jetix smiles at her, and looks down to the ground.

"Wow, you're sexy when you're angry" says Jetix. Piper looks at him, her anger boiling.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to become my dark queen. I'm going to marry you" reveals Jetix. Piper just looks at him, giving him the 'Are you mad?' face.

"The only dark queen you are going to get is my foot!" yells Piper spinning around and attempting to kick Jetix in the stomach. He quickly shimmers, and Pier takes it upon her self to open the door. Jetix shimmers back in the room but finds Piper no where in sight; she nears the stairs until hearing the fighting going on down stairs. Piper cautiously walks down the stairs, as Jetix shimmers behind her smirking wickedly. In the dining room, Phoebe blocks a punch from Ash, and forcefully kicks him in the stomach, until he forms a vine in his hand, and whips her in the stomach with it. Screaming she is sent flying backwards, and lands hard just at the bottom of the stairs. Looking up in pain, she notices Jetix behind Piper.

"Look out!" screams Phoebe. Piper turns as Jetix goes to grab her. Piper hops down a step, and raises her hands, freezing Jetix, who slowly escapes it. Piper quickly runs down the remaining steps, as Phoebe stands up and the warlock follows her. "Think again!" screams Phoebe slamming her hand into Jetix's stomach. The punch doesn't seem to phase him, as he grabs Phoebe by the throat and throws her to the stairs. Ash quickly approaches and wraps her in tightly in the vines. Piper runs towards the sun room, where Leo punches Mecca in the face. Piper and Leo look at one another, until an iceball is sent flying through the air from Mecca. Piper raises her hands and freezes it in midair.

"Are you mad woman?" asks Piper quickly running into the sunroom as Jetix gains on her footsteps. Before Leo can try and save her, Mecca raises her hands and four icicles shoot out through the floor, debris flying everywhere, and traps Leo in them. The cold picks up freezing him, forcing him not to orb out. As Prue grabs Andy to stop him from walking towards the Halliwell door, she notices the real Andy slowly wake up in the foyer. Confused, she realises that this Andy is a fake. Billy notices the real Andy standing up, and spins around to face Prue, his eyes large and a thick black colour. Prue backtracks slightly, before Billy hits her hard in the face, slamming her into the wall. He morphs back into his true form, before lifting up Prue and throwing her towards the door. Screaming, she smashes against it falling to the floor unconscious.

"Freeze!" yells Andy raising his gun at Billy. A thick icicle is then sent flying towards Andy's stomach, piercing him roughly. He gasps in, no blood coming down from him, as the coldest from the icicle has frozen it. He looks to the ceiling in pain, before falling to the floor and dies. Billy smiles before moving towards Prue, and Mecca grins at her job well done. Phoebe has now been lifted off the ground, and thrown into the ceiling, as the vines grip her harder. Gasping for breath, Piper throws the small table and chair, as Jetix fighting for her life.

"Back off!" yells Piper throwing another chair at Jetix. Each time he raises his hand, and sends a lighting bolt at it, destroying them.

"You will be mine!" growls Jetix.

"You can try what ever you want, but you will never have me as your dark queen, because I will never allow it, I will never accept to be your dark queen" spits Piper. Jetix laughs, as Piper backs into the dining room table. Jetix approaches her and strokes his hand over her cheek slowly. Piper flinches and pulls her head away. He grabs her by the arms as she tries to break free, kicking him as hard as she could but having no effect.

"Soon, when the planets line up, we will have our wedding, and no matter what I will make you be there and say I do" says Jetix in an angry scary voice. He then shimmers out with her, as Leo starts to fade away from the cold, his lips turning blue, and his skin. Phoebe fades slowly, nearly dying from the vines gripping her so tight, and Prue too, as Billy starts to strangle her. Andy remains lifeless on the ground in the foyer.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of this chapter? Well Jetix is his name, and he finally has Piper, but how will he make her be there and say I do? Will the others escape to save her in time, or will they die like Andy? Find out next chapter. Also the title of this story will make allot of sense within the coming chapters. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: A life changing decision

**True loves first kiss**

Hey everyone, thanks for those reviews it means allot to me. Sorry for leaving you all in suspense after the explosive cliffhanger last chapter, but here is chapter 7. Enjoy. Also a side note, there is one swear word quite a bit down this chapter. I've bolded it so you know when it's going to come.

**Chapter 7: A life changing decision**

In Jetix's small cold and damp room, shimmers in Jetix holding a helpless Piper who looks scared for her life, while also fuming with anger with what this warlock is doing. She has been attacked, killed, nearly killed, but never kidnapped, and by a warlock no less. Piper looks around frightened, and backs away from Jetix who moves towards the crystal ball and watches his minions destroying Leo, Prue and Phoebe, producing an evil smirk on his face. "Where am I?" asks Piper looking around. She back steps and bumps into the wall. Jetix slowly turns around on his heels, and smiles at Piper widely, but the innocent look couldn't cover what he really was.

"You my dear are home…well sort of" winks Jetix at Piper. She continues looking around for somewhere to escape but finds it no luck.

"Just let me go" she says, as Jetix inches closer to her. Petrified, she steps backwards getting worried by the second. "Leave me alone!" shouts Piper raising her hands to freeze him, when he raises his right hand and a blue light shines out from it, blocking Piper's power. Narrowing her eyes with evil, Piper taps the walls in hopes of some door to magically open up and save her, stupid but she would try anything to get free.

"Why don't you try calling your precious whitelighter?" smiles Jetix with an evil sense to it. He knows what is going on with Leo, and the thought of that just makes him smile even more. Piper turns suspicious and looks at him worried and concerned for Leo.

"What did you do to him?" asks Piper slowly turning to anger. Jetix edges out of the way of the crystal ball and gestures his hand at it mockingly.

"Why don't you see for your self?" he asks with a smirk on his face. Piper hesitates for a bit, before slowly moving towards the crystal ball keeping her eyes on Jetix encase he tries something. Reaching the crystal ball, she peers into it with her eyes going wide with shock and horror. She sees Leo fading away blue as the sea, his life within minutes of ending.

"I thought only darklighter arrows can kill him?" asks Piper looking at him with anger boiling inside of her, but it's also hiding the fear and sadness. Jetix lets out a short laugh and rolls his eyes, causing Piper to get angrier.

"Oh please, I have other methods"

"Let him go!" screams Piper her hands turning into fists with so much anger.

"What about your sisters?" he asks with his eyebrows rose, again provoking Piper's anger even more. Piper looks at him as if she had just seen a ghost, and quickly turns to the crystal ball to see Prue blue with loss of oxygen getting strangled by Billy, and Phoebe getting squeezed to death in the vines. Piper's heart sinks to the near brink of crying, she just wanted to save them and protect her family.

'_Oh my god…no please god no!' _thinks Piper desperately, tears welling up in her eyes, aching to release but she's afraid that if that happens, then she wont be able to stop her self, leaving her more vulnerable then she already is. Again she turns to Jetix and begs for him to free them. "Please let them go I beg you" she begs, the first tear rolling down her cheek. Jetix then felt ashamed and upset him self for even making Piper feel this way. He goes to comfort her but she quickly backs away, whipping the tears away from her. Jetix stands there and nods his head at Piper's backing away.

"You will grow to trust me" he tells her. Piper just looks at him surprised and angry that he would say that.

"Yes because killing my family, and whitelighter is one great way to gain my trust, and then to kidnap me is just way to the point of me trusting you, you know what my trust for you has sky rocketed" says Piper sarcastically. Jetix stands there and smiles, because his plan will be coming into place.

"Will you accept our marriage?" asks Jetix. Piper continues to look at the crystal ball getting more worried and scared.

"There won't be a wedding!" she barks back, snarling at him with so much anger. If only she had a power that could make him go poof!

"That a fact?" asks Jetix with his eyebrows raised. Piper just nods her head, turning Jetix's mouth into a smile. "If you accept to marry me…then I'll free your sisters" Piper looks up at him stumped, not sure what to say.

"What about Leo?"

"Oh, yea well he wont live at all…I wont let him live. I won't allow another human being to have feelings for you. Your mine, and that's that!" says Jetix. Piper gets worried and begins to cry again.

'_Piper come on think! What can I do? I can't let Leo die I just can't! There is no way to compromise with this war- wait a minute…I got it!' _thinks Piper smiling, but then she remembers the price, and her smile turns to fear and worry.

"Clock is ticking" pressures Jetix. Piper contemplates on her final decision and stares up at Jetix, bravely but worried at the same time.

"I'll marry you" she says trailing off and dropping her head with pain with the decision she made. Jetix lets out a loud laugh and claps his hands.

"Brilliant! This is great news, I knew you would go with my way" he continues to cheer as Piper steps in and interrupts him.

"Now free my sisters" says Piper.

"Not until you sign this" says Jetix, holding out his hand, and with a puff of smoke appears a wedding contract which will bind her into the marriage. Piper looks down at it and closes her eyes.

'_Why did it have to be like this? Lets just rely on Phoebe and Prue'_ "My sisters first or no deal" says Piper. Jetix lets out a frustrated sigh but gives in, as Piper flashes him a smile to win him over.

"Fine" he says turning towards the crystal ball and clicking his fingers, echoing in the small room. Ash and Billy are suddenly morphed out of the manor and into the room with Piper and Jetix. They look around confused until realising what must have happened and smile.

"All went well then I take it?" smiles Ash. Piper narrows her eyes on him angrily already hating the sight of him.

"Yes and so Piper that means you have to sign this contract" says Jetix handing her over the contract and a pen. She slowly extends her hand and takes both of them into hers, and puts the blue bio pen near the signature line of hers. She hesitates and continues to think over what she's doing. Back in the manor, Phoebe had dropped down to the ground, as the vines slowly released her. She lets out a loud breath and a few mini ones, gaining her breath. Prue on the other hand is still unconscious, as Mecca continues her destruction on Leo, who is still breathing but barely. She starts to get angrier as she makes more icicles pierce out from the floor around Leo.

"DIE!" she screams, pieces of snow flying out of her mouth. It then gives her an idea, and opens her mouth wide, as a loud sucking sound is heard, and tons of snow is shot out and hits onto Leo freezing him even more.

'_Don't quite on yourself…stay awake…stay alive…for Piper you have to tell her the truth and you will…don't go' _begs Leo to him self in his mind, which is slowly freezing up and the rest of his body, his life is near the brink of death. Phoebe looks up dazed and notices something, her vision blurry causing her to squint. Phoebe closes her eyes and lowers her head to catch her self, and shakes it a bit before looking back up, her vision returning to her. Her eyes widen with horror as Leo starts to breathe faster.

"Leo…" she whispers worried. Phoebe knew she had to act fast, and pulls her self up thanks to the stair banister. She holds her stomach in pain. Piper notices this from her room, but quickly blocks it away from the three from seeing what's going on. Phoebe looks to her side and notices a vase. Smiling with a plan, she picks it up and throws it hard through the air, as it smashes Mecca around the head hard. Flinching, her snow storm stops, but the icicles remain freezing Leo.

"Are you out of your mind?" asks Mecca fuming with anger, spinning around to face Phoebe. Phoebe backsteps worried, as Mecca raises her right hand and a swirl of snow forms to get ready to be thrown at Phoebe. As Phoebe braces her self for the worse, Mecca is suddenly sent flying through the air and crashing onto the dining room table with a scream. Phoebe looks confused until noticing Prue standing up limping, and holding her throat in pain.

"You're safe" smiles Phoebe. Prue steps forward bravely and seriously.

"Save Leo. I got this **bitch**" says Prue walking past Phoebe. Mecca looks up hearing Prue's little speech. Phoebe steps forward and looks around for someway to save Leo. She attempts to kick it but only hurts her foot, until something hits her mind. Clearing her mind, she closes her eyes and chants a spell she remembered from the book of shadows.

"Depths of a volcano roar,  
Your power we implore,  
Opposite your element be,  
Fight now those who would oppose such as thee"

Looking up, the ice around Leo flashes a bright yellow, and starts to melt making Phoebe smile with relief. In the dining room, Mecca sends an iceball into Prue's direction, but while squinting her eyes, sends the ice blast flying away hitting the wall.

"Try harder love" smirks Prue, squinting her eyes and sends Mecca flying backwards, smashing into the back window to the heat wave outside. Mecca starts to scream with pain from the tremendous heat from the sun, and quickly shimmers out in snow flakes. Prue smiles and turns around to see Phoebe wrap a warm blanket around Leo. "I'll make some hot chocolate, and then we need to find Piper" says Prue walking off, still holding her throat, and light headed. Her back is feeling the pain as well, but she can't focus on that just yet. Leo looks up at Phoebe shivering. Phoebe lifts him up and sits him down on the chair, as the sofa was no good from the ice.

"Thank you so much" says Leo. Phoebe smiles at him and nods her head.

"Anytime Leo"

"Where's Pi – Piper?" stutters Leo worried. Phoebe looks upset and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I can't see that warlock anywhere either…he must have taken her" replies Phoebe with pain in her voice.

"Why Piper though? Also how did you girls get free?" asks Leo.

"I have no idea, but what ever is going on it's not good" replies Phoebe, and sits on the armchair of where Leo is sitting and looks down at him. "Do you love her?" asks Phoebe and Leo looks up and slowly nods his head.

"What if I never see her again, and tell her how I really feel? I need her, I can't cope without her Phoebe I just can't" worries Leo. Phoebe smiles at him and rubs his back to comfort him and let him know she understands.

"It's going to be ok" she assures.

"I love her…I just wish I would of told her in time" says Leo upset, just as Prue walks in with a hot cup of hot chocolate. In the underworld, Piper reluctantly signs the contract which disappears in black smoke.

"Perfect!" yelps Jetix, and Ash and Billy clap their hands proud of their leader. He then turns to his minions and smirks. "Go after the sisters again…this time kill them" he grins. Piper looks at him shocked and angry.

"You promised!" she screams but he just laughs in her face.

"I'm a warlock…also I just have to tell you one thing…no more Mr nice warlock" he snarls. Suddenly, Mecca shimmers into the room sending a breeze into everyone. Piper starts to get worried fearing she may of killed him, and Phoebe couldn't of gotten their in time. Jetix smiles from ear to ear expecting good news and rubs his hands together, but Mecca looks down defeated and upset. "You killed him right?" he asks her as if looking down to her. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. Piper smiles and spins around to face the crystal, and watches Phoebe sit a blue Leo on the chair.

"The sisters stopped me…I'm sorry"

"You idiot! How could you let that happen?" he spits angrily. Piper listens to the crystal ball and hears Phoebe ask Leo the question. Her heart skips a beat as she waits anxiously for the answer.

'_Say yes…please say yes'_ she thinks to her self, and she gets the answer she wanted. Smiling with relief and happiness, she listens to what Leo says and her heart melts with so much happiness and joy, tears forming in her eyes but this time good ones. Thankfully Jetix and the others are too busy with Mecca to notice. She listens to Leo say that he loves her and she smiles. "I love you too" she whispers lovingly hoping that somehow Leo would hear her. Stroking the crystal ball where Leo was shown, she just smiles until hearing Mecca screaming behind her, and then an exploding sound. It doesn't phase her as she continues smiling at the crystal ball.

**To Be Continued…**

What did you guys think of that chapter? I really enjoyed writing this out, but there you have it. Piper is now officially the fiancée to Jetix, and will get married to him when all the planets line up, and have their first kiss turning Piper into his dark queen. Will Phoebe and the others be able to save her in time, and will Prue notice Andy's dead body in the parlour? Find out next chapter, as things get even more intense. Please review and take care.


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

**True loves first kiss**

Thank you all for those lovely replies and for the first time I come up with a great spell that rhymed at the ends lol. Well this is going to be quite a good chapter that I hope you all enjoy. Now I don't think I give you guys enough credit, so here are my little messages to each of you that replied:

**Alyssa Halliwell – **For the past two and a few other chapters you review them so quick, and it means allot to me because as soon as my chapter is up, you are right there reading it, which shows me how much you love this fiction, and for every new story I bring up, even ones which I don't start, you still review them so thank you dearly.

**Psychokitty3 – **Oh man where can I begin with you? I love every review you make for me, they are really funny. Either way it proves how much you want the next chapter, and how much you love this story and that means allot to me. So thank you ever so much, and here is the next chapter so calm down ;) lol.

**Versatilecutie – **Hi honey! I love your reviews, they are detailed and you really tell me what you thought of it, and I loved your last one, I love getting reviews where people point out what bit they liked, it really makes me happy. So thank you.

**Kk241289 – **Where can I start with you aye? Lol. I love ya lots girl lol, your always reviewing every chapter of every story of mine, and that means allot to me, to know that you're dedicated to all the things I write. I love your reviews, and I love you of cause ;)

Thank you to everyone of you and I hope I get more reviewers soon. Even if I don't, I won't stop updating because your reviews alone are brilliant and of cause you people who are not signed in. Thanks for your reviews. So here is the next chapter, enjoy and review of cause lol.

**Chapter 8: Plans**

'_Where are you Piper? I need you, please come back to me' _thinks Leo as he waits in Elder land for any kind of answer. He was told to wait outside the huge golden gate, and taps his foot on the ground anxiously. He's worried and concerned about Piper; if anything were to happen to her it would break his heart. As Leo waits, a whitelighter with short blond hair and green eyes approaches Leo, his white gown draping behind him. He eyes Leo up and down, as Leo turns towards him and looks at him freaked out. "Kevin, what are you doing?"

"You're not wearing your gown" he notices. Leo slumps sidewards and lets out a frustrated sigh. Kevin looks disappointed at Leo and shakes his head.

"So what? I'm too busy to change; I need to find out as much of this warlock and those demons that attacked us" replies Leo annoyed at Kevin's continuous look at Leo. Kevin pauses and then looks at Leo in the eyes, sighing and taking a breath getting ready to speak.

"I understand that Leo, but you're asking for a death wish aren't you?" Leo looks at him confused.

"What are you on about?" he asks Kevin frustrated.

"Well you obviously love Piper" replies Kevin. Leo lets out a nervous laugh, as if saying 'Are you mad?' Kevin just looks at him not buying the laughter and what Leo is trying to bring across. Kevin raises his eyebrows and continues speaking, "Oh please Leo we all know it. The head elder has said that as long as you don't do anything about it you will be fine"

"What do you mean?" asks Leo puzzled calming down.

"He'll strip you of your powers and as the sister's whitelighter" replies Kevin. Leo stares at Kevin stunned, when the huge golden doors open, a huge light shining on Leo. Leo turns towards the light and shields his eyes until it calms down. Leo turns towards Kevin but he had gone with no where to be seen. Leo turns around to face a long golden table full of many elders, and the head elder at the end, but unable to be seen because of the brightness at the end and how far the table goes. Breathing in, Leo steps forward to have a word with the elders and see what they know, as the doors slowly close behind Leo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the manor, Prue and Phoebe are in the kitchen sitting at the table frustrated. They have the map and scrying crystal in front of them, the crystal however is placed in a heap on the map, obviously from frustration of the no result for looking for Piper. "Worst case, she was taken to the underworld" sighs Phoebe. Prue glares at her, and Phoebe shrugs her shoulders and looks at her innocently. "I'm just saying"

"Oh my god…Andy!" shouts Prue startling Phoebe nearly falling off her seat. After Prue arrived with the hot chocolate, they spoke for a few minutes and then Leo orbed to elder land after warming up and the girls went straight to the kitchen to scry for Piper.

"He's gone Prue, he left remember. I'm sure I saw him heading for the door" says Phoebe without a care in her voice. Prue just looks at her confused and surprised.

"Ok 1 Phoebe, he could expose us as witches, and second-."

"If he was going to expose us, we would have news reporters and cops everywhere" brings up Phoebe after rudely interrupting Prue. Prue looks at her sternly and continues with number 2.

"True, but it wasn't him, it was some sort of shapeshifter, pretending to be him, the shapeshifter then tried to strangle me to death" stresses Prue. Phoebe's eyes widen, as she stands up and stands next to Prue.

"Ok well we need to find him and quick" says Phoebe running into the dining room and towards the foyer.

"Phoebe wait for me!" calls Prue following her sister. When Phoebe enters the foyer she sees nothing and turns to Prue concerned, causing Prue to stop in her tracks and turning her worried. "What?"

"He's not here"

"He has to be!" shouts Prue worried, until remembering the space behind the sofa. Prue slowly walks around and sees Andy's dead body, with a half melted icicle in his stomach. Prue gasps in with shock, and covers her mouth when Phoebe goes around the other end, and sees Andy dead on the ground. Her eyes widen with horror at what she sees, and then watches Prue as tears form in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Oh my god…Prue" says Phoebe with so much emotion in her voice. Tears form in Prue's eyes, her bottom lip quivering ready for her to burst into tears. She turns her head away and tries to think of anything but that so she wouldn't cry. Phoebe slowly approaches Prue and pulls her close to her. Phoebe doesn't speak and just lets Prue know that she's there for her with the hug. Prue rests her head on Phoebe's right shoulder, and the water works start straight away. She wraps her arms around Phoebe, growing heavily with the crying, slowly becoming wheezing. Phoebe starts to cry her self, with Piper gone, and Andy dead it was just too much to handle. Phoebe holds onto Prue tighter, and begins crying which sets off Prue even more. In the underworld, Piper rests her head on her fist, and looks down at the crystal ball sobbing quietly. A tears rolls down her right cheek, and hits onto the floor.

"I didn't get to tell him that I love him" cries Prue, unable to stop the waterworks. Phoebe closes her eyes, and mentally slaps her self to stop crying and stay strong for Prue.

"I know honey, but I'm here for you alright" cries Phoebe, her mental slapping having no affect what so ever.

"I wish Piper was here too" cries Prue. Piper watches starting to cry even more, she can't bear seeing her sister like this, and not being able to do anything about it.

'_I wish I was there to…what if I never return? What if turning into Jetix's dark queen will turn me pure evil? Oh god, why does this have to happen to me?' _thinks Piper when suddenly Jetix touches her shoulder. Piper gasps shocked, whilst spinning around to face Jetix in the eyes. She quickly wipes her tears away, as Jetix looks at her confused.

"What's the matter?" he looks her up and down, but she doesn't answer until he remembers the crystal ball. Pushing Piper to one side he looks into the crystal ball and notices the scene and smiles with satisfaction. Piper snarls at him, glaring at him with so much anger.

"Oh you like that do you?" she asks raising her voice and her eyebrows, and Jetix just smiles and nods his head. "Lets see if you like this!" spits Piper slapping Jetix across the face. A red mark is instantly left after, and the stinging pain causes Jetix's eyes to turn a thick dark black, with a red whirlpool inside of it. He looks at Piper, as she backs away frightened, and then something hits her mind. Jetix walks towards her, clenching his fists. Piper quickly ducks out the way of any contact, and attempts to pick up the crystal ball but it's too heavy. Jetix turns around and laughs at the sight which is infront of him.

"Don't bother" he growls angrily, as if he was some sort of monster. Piper blocks out what he says, and instead tries a better tactic. She easily pushes it and watches it roll off the altar. Jetix looks down at the crystal wide eyed, as it smashes on the ground, shards of glass splitting everywhere in the room. Piper quickly runs backwards and smiles at what she done.

"What you going to spy on them with now?" she smirks at him. Fearing the outcome of what she done, Jetix glides towards Piper, inches from the floor which startles Piper. As soon as Jetix reaches Piper, she leans backwards and smiles. "Wow that was pretty neat, you will have to teach me how to do that next time" she smiles at him smugly, enjoying getting him angry and mocking him any way she can. Stepping forward, he yanks Piper by the hair forcefully, making Piper whimper in pain. Bending her backwards, she stares up into Jetix's dark eyes frightened and in pain.

"You will obey me do you understand me. You are my property, you were the second you signed that contract" he snarls at her, his ghastly breath spraying onto her making her cringe and close her eyes and stop breathing. Lifting her up he shoves her to the ground hard. Falling onto the rock hard surface, Piper closes her eyes in pain and hits her back on the wall.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" asks Piper eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you on about witch?"

"Well before you didn't want to hurt me, and were really caring to me…what changed?"

"Your actions towards me. I gave you the up most respect, and you shove that in my face. I saved your sisters and you shove that in my face, they would have been dead if it wasn't for me, do you understand that?" he asks her.

"But you killed Andy" says Piper with so much anger and hurt in her voice, she just wished she knew what was going on, but smashing the crystal ball was the better option.

"And Leo" smiles Jetix happy with that, but Piper just laughs and slowly gets up. Jetix looks at her coldly, before thinking about Piper's reaction and starts to puzzle it.

"Didn't you hear, or see rather? My sisters saved him" she smiles slowly pulling her self up.

"WHAT!" yells Jetix furious. He turns around to face his crystal ball until realizing that it was no longer there. His eyes turn red, as he starts to boil over with anger.

"Like Phoebe and Prue wouldn't save him…get real I mean geese!" laughs Piper. Jetix had, had enough and turns around gripping Piper by the throat petrifying her. He gets close to her face, and speaks to her as if she was nothing, just a piece of trash.

"Listen to me! You wont win this, and you will pay after we get married. I'll make you my dark queen, and you will make me powerful. I will be unstoppable and will kill your sisters, and then your pesky whitelighter Leo!" Piper was struggling for breath when he lets her go and she falls to the floor, holding her throat in pain, and gasping for breath.

"That your plan?" asks Piper through hard breaths. "To use me for the power?" she asks looking to the floor.

"Yes! I love you Piper but as your not co-operating, I wont co-operate with you. The planets will be lining up soon, and when they do we will get married and have our first kiss. True loves first kiss! When that happens you will be evil, and my dark queen. Unfortunately for you, I will have all your powers thanks to the contract you signed" smiles Jetix rubbing his hands together with the thought of it. Piper looks more worried as he goes on.

"Making me powerless?" she asks.

"Well, when your power goes into me, your essence of good will go along with it, and will swap with evil. So you will have powers, just not the power you have. Your strength will make me strong, the power you withhold will be strong, and you will be just as powerful like me with your new powers. We will then both take over the underworld, and then the world" laughs Jetix. Piper fears what he's saying, and looks to the floor scared and worried.

"You can't do that…" whispers Piper beginning to cry, "Not until I say goodbye to my sisters" Jetix just laughs, when a panel in the wall opens up and Ash walks through with a clipboard and millions of 'To do' on the paper.

"They want you too pick the food for the wedding" he smiles. Jetix nods his head and enters into the dark corridor while Ash walks off. Jetix turns and looks at Piper who looks back at him upset, walking away without a goodbye. Billy slowly walks in as the panel closes behind him. Piper looks at him, tears forming in her eyes. Billy believe it or not feels slight remorse, and kneels down infront of her smiling kindly.

"It will be allot better if you just accept it" he tells her. Piper tries ignoring him as the tears start rolling. "I know you don't want this, but this is how it has to be, it's what is planned for you. The planets are lining up faster then we anticipated, so we have to get everything ready" he tells her calmly.

"Please save me…Let me go" begs Piper under her breath, and starts to whimper which slowly brings on the crying.

"I can't…I just want to tell you that a bed will be given to you here soon, and you can sleep in it. Tomorrow we will get the guests, food and you can pick your dress. It will be over soon" he says and stands up as the panel reopens and Billy steps through it, the panel slowly closing behind him. Piper just looks to the ground, and moves her knees to her face, and cradles them until starting to cry silently.

"Help me" she cries talking about her sisters and Leo.

**To be continued…**

This was the longest update I've ever done so what did you guys think? Full reviews if possible heh. Please review, and the next chapter should be up soon -)


	9. Chapter 9: The truth is out there

**True loves first kiss**

Firstly, if I done it right, my new pen name should be _'Jetix'_

Now you guys are lucky a review is coming. I had 7 once and now I'm back to four…three really if it wasn't for the new arrival. I'm sorry but this story deserves more reviews then it's getting right now. Spread the word and get people to review, because I would hate to end this quickly or not at all, because of the reviews I'm betting. I will need 6 or more reviews for a chapter 10. Alright well here is a brand new, and possible last chapter of True Loves First Kiss.

**Chapter 9: The truth is out there**

"How can this happen? What did he ever do to deserve this?" cries Prue walking out the parlour and into the sitting room. She has her hands spread across her face, her makeup a mess from all the crying. She combs her hair with her hands, and sits on the chair. Phoebe is heartbroken, unable to bring the love of Prue's life, back to life and all she can do is throw supportive comments at her, which she knew was no good. Phoebe looks at Prue after following her emotional, and angry at what Mecca done.

"I don't know honey, but that bitch will get what's coming to her I promise you OK?" assures Phoebe pulling on a smile to comfort her sister. Prue looks up at Phoebe, her stained face showing the way Prue had went through. Prue was slowly starting to calm down, but the thought of what happened still plays in her head. Prue shakes her head, her eyes watering again.

"It still won't erase what has happened. We need to call the ambulance" says Prue rushing up trying to keep her self occupied.

"Prue by the time they get here, the ice would have fully melted and Andy would have a huge hole in him. What would we tell the ambulance people, then an icicle struck through his body and killed him, by a vengeful ice demon?" asks Phoebe sarcastically.

"We have to try something!" fights back Prue.

"Well why don't we start with trying to find Piper?" a pause is then lifted into the air, an awkward and emotional silence. "For all we know, she could be getting tortured as we speak alright? Honey I know this is hard for you, but we can't lose Piper as well. Neither of us will be able to get over that, ok we know nothing about this warlock, when we should. Look I'm going to scry for Piper, and you can look through the books in the attic for any sign of this warlock, as the book of shadows is useless, and I'm out of ideas as it is" takes charge Phoebe for a change. Prue smiles at her sister and nods her head in agreement, slowly standing her self up and easing her self, taking a deep breath and heading for the stairs. Phoebe grabs Prue's arm, "We're going to find her, and everything will be alright" smiles Phoebe and Prue nods her head, before running up the stairs, quickly followed by Phoebe.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In San Francisco police station, Darryl is at his work desk with millions of files laid out in front of him. With a pencil resting on his right ear, he looks at his watch and moans angrily. A fellow officer, with dyed blond hair, and hazel eyes walks into the room. He notices Darryl all stressed and so walks over to him with his arms crossed.

"Hey man what's up?" he asks, taking a seat on the other side of Darryl's desk. Darryl looks up and smiles, and takes a breath, giving a quick look out the window for any sign of something.

"Nothing. Well maybe there's something. It's to do with Andy, he's a fellow officer and-."

"I know who Andy is" laughs the officer, and Darryl just smiles.

"Well he went to the Halliwell's and hasn't returned, and that was over 2 hours ago" stresses Darryl. He looks down at his desk angrily, and looks back up at the officer who has a concerned look on his face.

"Why don't we go down there and have a look for our self's? I mean it wouldn't hurt to look right?" he brings up, and Darryl nods his head smiling, liking the idea al ready.

"Yea, that sounds better then my original idea. Wait here and pound on him for not contacting me" smiles Darryl. Both lads stand up, as the other officer laughs before replying.

"I'm sure your husband would have been very angry with that" winks the officer, and Darryl laughs, lightly pushing the officer. Before he leaves, he grabs his gun from the draw and walks out with the officer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In elder land, Leo waits anxiously next to the head elder, not wanting to say a word encase he blows a fuse. Suddenly he stands up, cloaked fully noun of his body showing. In a low husky voice, the head elder speaks up. "Leo, it has come to our attention that your feelings for Piper have grown further over the past few days" brings up the head elder. Leo nods his head and looks to the ground ashamed slightly. "Why you look ashamed? There is no need, I just want you to know that you may do nothing with her, you heard what happened with Sam and Patty correct?" asks the head elder, in a calm yet threatening slash warning voice.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that, but the way I feel for Piper is so strong you just don't understand. I know the whole rules with a whitelighter and a witch, but my feelings for her, I can't ignore" says Leo.

"If you kiss her or do anything with her, you do know you will be stripped as a whitelighter for the Charmed ones, and made not to see them, or worse, not be a whitelighter at all, and return to the afterlife?" asks the head elder, all the other elders listen intently to the conversation. Leo nods his head and bravely replies to the head elder.

"Yes I do, but Piper has to know how I feel, I have to kiss her, you don't know how much I want to kiss her, I need to kiss her" pleads Leo. A long pause is left, before the head elder moves behind his chair and slides it back under the table. Leo steps back slightly, worried that he may be angry or try something. Another pause, a long agonising pause before he grunts abruptly, and as if by command, another elder stands up, his bright blue eyes showing, and walks towards the head elder handing him a set of papers.

"That's good to hear" finally speaks the head elder, and Leo looks up confused.

"I beg your pardon?" asks Leo puzzled. The other elder returns to his seat, as the head elder hands Leo the sheets of Piper.

"Because if that research is correct, Jetix the warlock searches for a witch to marry so he can become powerful. He gets the witches power which is transformed into power, and all her good is transferred into evil and given to him, while evil goes into the bride. To marry her, the woman needs to sign a contract, and when the planets line the wedding will begin, before he kisses her and everything that I just said comes true" reveals the head elder. Leo's puzzled looks remains, as he decides to ask some more questions.

"If you knew that then he must have got spotted before. So why wasn't he in the book of shadows?" says Leo bringing up a good point.

"That still remains a mystery, but the fact that the planets are lining up faster then usual is also a mystery. Either way, they are lining up fast and when they do the wedding will begin, as Jetix will be kissing the witch, in this case Piper Halliwell" says the head elder. Leo's puzzled face slowly subsides, but one last question remains.

"Ok, but why did you tell me that was good to hear, when I told you I want to kiss Piper. Do you not want me to be a whitelighter any more?" asks Leo offended and slightly angry. The head elder shakes his head, before laughing just a little bit.

"Throw what I said out the window, I just wanted to scare you and see how brave you were to stand up to me. Thing is, to break the contract on the wedding, the witches true love needs to give her their first kiss, which will end the wedding, bringing the witch back to normality. Last time however this occurred, Jetix escaped before getting vanquished…hopefully this time Piper can freeze him before he leaves" reveals the head elder.

"You wouldn't mind if I kissed Piper?" smiles Leo, a little suspicious slash confused.

"Well, I've seen you two together Leo, and I can't imagine two people more suited. Everyone at this table agrees with that statement as well" comments the head elder. Leo turns towards the other elders, as they nod in agreement. Leo smiles, and looks back at the head elder as he drops down his cape. He is old looking, with grey hair and green eyes. He smiles at Leo, and places his hand on his shoulder and nods his head. "You can do this, you just need Prue and Phoebe's help in this"

"But where is Jetix? That still remains unanswered" asks Leo.

"Same on this end Leo, but if I'm not mistaken, Prue and Phoebe are trying two ways to find that information. You need to go down there and help them and quick, before it's too late" urges the head elder.

"You know that without even looking at them?" asks Leo impressed.

"I wasn't named head elder for nothing" winks the head elder, and smiles smugly. A few snickers arrive from the other elders, as Leo smiles and orbs out. The head elder sits down onto his chair and addresses his fellow elders. "Alright, next meeting. Should Jack move up a level?" asks the head elder looking at an elder who must be Jack.

"No" replies all the elders in unison, and Jack looks upset and annoyed.

"Then it's settled" nods the head elder.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, Piper is found pacing nervously and angrily around the room when the panel opens up again. Ask steps through, bringing in the huge double bed with his vines, levitating it into the air. Piper turns her attention to Ask and gives him an angry smile, until she notices the open hatch leading the way out. _'Oh god…am I the kind of girl that will just run out, and risk allot of trouble?' _she thinks to her self, when Ash settles the bed on the ground. As he turns to speak, Piper raises her hands and freezes Ash. Smiling, Piper runs forward out of the hatch, and down a large corridor filled with old historic paintings, and dimly lit torches. Piper quickly grabs one, as she hurries down the corridor, to some double doors.

"Get back here" yells Ash from down the corridor. Piper turns her head worried, and quickly turns the handle on the door, as Ash's vines fly down the corridor towards Piper. She quickly closes and locks the door, as the vines hit onto the door and collapse onto the ground in a heap. She finds the lock, and locks it quickly so Ash can't get through. Turning around, she finds a very small hallway, with three rooms in front of her. She looks at each door, quickly biting her lip unsure with which one to go in. Suddenly, from the end door it opens, as Billy is seen with his head turned facing someone.

"Yes, that food would be great" he comments, "Wait no, don't put that there!" he yells stepping back into the room, giving Piper a sigh of relief. She turns back to the first door and slowly opens it, when banging is heard from the door with Ash behind. Piper spins around startled, as he yells at her through the door. His voice echoing into other rooms.

"Let me in witch! There is no way out, you hear me!" yells Ash. Piper bites her lip worried, before quickly running through the open door which leads into the chapel. Sighing with relief, after finding no one there, she quickly runs down a circle set of steps leading to the bottom, and runs down the aisle. "She has escaped!" frets Ash, which could be heard from way back into the room. In the small hallway, Billy is standing after letting in Ash.

"Alright, well keep your voice down, we don't need Jetix finding out about this" warns Billy.

"About what?" asks Jetix quickly, walking through the second door. Billy and Ash spin around worried about what to say. They look at each other, before turning back to a confused look on Jetix.

"About…that they…urm…got the wrong cake…It was suppose to be a strawberry wedding cake, but they brought chocolate instead" lies Billy thinking fast. Jetix widen his eyes, before running into the room Billy was in, and storms down in the kitchen.

"Thanks" smiles Ash. Billy nods his head, acknowledging his thanks.

"Alright, I'll go occupy Jetix, while you go and get Piper. There is only one door she could of gone through" says Billy running back into the kitchen. Ash nods his head and turns the handle of the door. Piper spins around and hears it turning and starts to panic. She notices the dark black screen at the end of the aisle, and quickly hides behind that.

"I know you're here witch" growls Ash, walking down the steps, worrying Piper more. She looks to the ceiling, and forms a cross on her self.

"Mum and Grams be with me" she prays. As Ash steps closer, Piper notices a black velvet clothe going from one end to the other, with a slit in the middle. Piper quickly runs through it into a small room with an alter, and a door to the far right. Piper runs towards it and quickly tries to open it, but finds it locked. Gritting her teeth annoyed, Ash shows up in front of her.

"Pesky witch" growls Ash angrily. Piper stands there scared for her life, before closing her eyes defeated and slowly sobs that she failed to escape. "Time to take you back to your room. Your lucky Jetix wants you…Or you would be dead right now" moans Ash, forcefully and painfully grabbing Piper by the wrist and pulling her away back to her room.

"Help me" pleads Piper to her family and Leo.

**To be continued…**

What did you all think then? Remember, I need 6 or more reviews for a next chapter. I hope you're liking this story so far, everything coming together -) I would love to update this story, but do you? I spend at least an hour writing out a single chapter, trying to think of some good twists in the story, and all I want from you is a medium sized review about what you like about it, what bits were sad, what shocked you, etc, that will take about 5 minutes. Is that so much to ask? I make sure you guys will like the story, so please thank me by giving me a bigger review.

If however I don't get the review I would like, your review wont count towards the 6. I don't mean to sound mean or whatever, but I'm sick of working my butt off on a single chapter for you guys, and get a very bad number of reviewers. I like nothing more then to get a good sized review telling me what you like about my story etc. So please would you do that. Also the whole 6 replies will apply to the rest of the story. Thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter and review ;)


	10. Chapter 10: One step closer

**True Loves First Kiss**

I appreciate every review I get, just I put allot of heart into this fiction, and I feel I don't get enough like I should. Sorry but it upsets me sometimes. Anyway, here are the double figures of my story…Wow lol. Enjoy…. ;)

**Chapter 10: One step closer**

Prue is scrying desperately for Piper, she needs to find her sister, if anything happens to her will break her heart even more from the day she has had. As she scrys, Phoebe is over the other end of the attic, searching through history books, a book of demons, etc encase Jetix will appear on them. Suddenly, in the middle of the room lights up with blue and white orbs, descending from the ceiling and slowly reaching the floor. The light gently fades, catching Phoebe and Prue's attention. Turning their heads, they spot Leo and quickly get back to work. "Anything on this warlock?" asks Phoebe flipping through some pages of an old tatty black handbook.

"Yes…some very helpful news as well, although it's not good news I can assure you" responds Leo. Phoebe hits the book shut angrily and throws it behind her head letting out a heavy sign, before slowly standing up to face Leo. A look of concern and worry feels Phoebe's face, as she edges closer towards Leo.

"Well tell us what you know" begs Phoebe, eager to know what the hell is going on. Prue continues scrying until an angry frustrated moan escapes her mouth.

"She's no where! This is just ridiculous!" she screams slamming the crystal on the table. It's 8:00pm and pitch black outside, apart from a few headlights down the street. Prue turns towards the two and starts to panic. "I can't lose Piper as well, I just can't!" yells Prue slamming her fist on the table. Her tears, worry, fear slowly turning into anger, and then to rage. Leo and Phoebe spin around startled by Prue's sudden outbreak, before what Prue said sinks into Leo.

"As well?" asks Leo confused. Phoebe looks away upset, as Prue looks up to him in anger. Prue despite her anger couldn't bring her self to tell Leo what happened, and turns away from him, crossing her arms and dropping her head.

"Andy died…" tells Phoebe, filled with emotion. Leo looks at Prue heartbroken and places his hand on her shoulder for support.

"I'm sorry" he tells her sadly. Tears fill Prue's eyes as she slowly nods her head, the tears starting to come down. Phoebe knew instantly what was going on, and needed to distract Prue in some way.

"So, um, about Jetix?" she asks to sway the conversation. Leo slowly turns around, as Prue walks towards the attic door. "Prue…" calls Phoebe, but Prue just shakes her head and tearfully walks out.

"I can't do this" she cries, heading for the downstairs. Leo takes a deep breath, and answers Phoebe's question.

"Well Jetix, the warlock, is going to marry Piper. He made her sign a contract, to make her attached to it. Unfortunately, when the planets line up they will have their wedding, as Jetix will kiss Piper and he will get her strength, power, and soul which is converted into evil, giving him a major power boost. Piper will then be given evil powers, and will become Jetix's dark queen. The two will then rule the underworld, and I'm sure Jetix will then dispose of Piper after he has used her for what he wants, and will then probably steal her evil powers but that's just a hunch of mine" reveals Leo. Phoebe is left dumbfounded, unsure of what to say, shocked at what she had just heard.

"Well how do we save her? I mean there has to be a way right? Leo, tell me that there's a way!" panics Phoebe. Leo rests his hands on Phoebe's shoulders, and smiles at her innocently, which quickly calms Phoebe.

"There's one way, but I'm not sure it will work" replies Leo.

"What is it?" asks Phoebe anxiously wanting to know the answer.

"If her real true love kisses her, then the contract binding her will be broken, and she's free" smiles Leo. Phoebe's grin widens at what Leo told her, and jumps up and down like a little kid.

"And you are so her true love!" beams Phoebe, but Leo slowly blushes and turns his head away, letting out a small smile. Phoebe laughs at him, as the two slowly calm down. "So how do we get there and stop this wedding?" asks Phoebe.

"Well that's the thing…there is no idea where he is hiding. I mean, I was told you and Prue were trying to find Piper, where we would find Jetix but from what I see, I'm going to go with that you haven't found away yet" says Leo upset. Suddenly Phoebe watches as the book of shadows, starts randomly flipping pages. Phoebe narrows her eyes confused, walking towards the book. Leo follows; when it finally stops on a page containing a spell called 'Call a lost witch' Phoebe lets out a wide smile and turns to another smiling person, Leo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Down stairs in the manor, Prue is slowly and emotionally walking down the stairs, her eyes fixed at the parlour. When she reaches the bottom step, she takes a deep breath before slowly walking towards the room, containing Andy. Moving around the sofa, Prue kneels down and gently strokes Andy's cold cheek. A tear dropping down onto Andy. "I'm so sorry" she weeps over Andy. Suddenly, a knock at the door is heard rather loudly.

"Officer Darryl Morris! Anyone home?" comes the voice. Prue looks up shocked and worried. If they find Prue over Andy, then they will blame her for yet another incident involving her. Biting her lip, the knock is louder and Darryl's voice stronger. "Anyone in! Piper, Prue or Phoebe if you're not in, I'm breaking this door down!" he yells. Prue quickly stands up and moves in front of the door a few feet away from it, twiddling her thumbs. However, from the glass, she doesn't just see one outline but another, both with guns pointed into the air. Her eyes widen, as Darryl and the other officer knock louder on the door.

'_Oh no what do I do? Could this day get any worse?'_ thinks Prue.

"That's it!" yells Darryl. Outside, he steps backwards and aims the gun at the handle of the door.

"You sure about that? Why not just try and kick the door down? It's more "back then"" asks the officer. Darryl stares at him weirdly, before turning back to the door and shooting the lock. Darryl then forcefully kicks the door, making the officer smile.

"How's that?" asks Darryl winking at his mate. Inside the manor, as the door swings open and hits the wall. Prue flinches backwards startled by the sudden turn.

"Uh…" says Prue thinking of what to do. Before Darryl turns his head, Prue waves her hand and sends the door flying shut again, and then moves the table towards the door jamming them out. Prue quickly turns on her heels, and opens the cupboard under the stairs. With her powers, she moves Andy underneath the stairs and closes the door.

"Let us in!" yells Darryl kicking the door. Prue looks at the door, while her body leans towards the stairs. Prue makes the decision to run upstairs and into the attic, quickly locking that door, and jamming it in with the couch in the attic. Prue smiles before looking at the confused looks, on both Phoebe and Leo who have candles lined out in a circle, ready to call for Piper. Prue slightly out of breath turns to her sister and Leo and gives an awkward smile.

"Darryl and another officer are downstairs" says Prue and Phoebe nods her head. Prue then notices the circle of candles and mysteriously looks at them. "What is that for?" asks Prue nudging her head towards the candles. Phoebe turns towards them, and then back at Prue.

"Oh, Leo can fill you in" informs Phoebe and runs behind the book of shadows, as Leo goes off with Prue to fill her in. Phoebe places her hands gently on the book, and takes a deep breath. _'Please work' _thinks Phoebe desperately. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide" she says slowly. A few seconds pass, when little white lights whiz inside of the circle, followed by a brush of wind. Prue and Leo gaze their attention to the lights, as Phoebe's face lightens up.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Down in the underworld, Piper is thrown into her cell like room roughly, sliding across the dusty hard cold floor. Closing her eyes and grunting in pain, Piper slams into her bed. Piper just stays there and doesn't move for a bit. Thinking about all the things that have happened to her, she sighs, and after Ash moved out of the room pulls her self up and sits on her neatly applied, and comfy bed but she knew it wouldn't be home without her real bed. What is Piper to do now but wait, suddenly Phoebe's voice echoes in the room startling Piper. She shoots up out of her bed looking around cheerfully and desperately for Phoebe.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide"

With the last word sounded, Piper turns into tiny lights which whiz around each other, but suddenly they reform with Piper back in the room. She looks around down and upset, and also defeated. "Leo! Leo!" screams Piper. She never thought about calling for him, because she thought he wouldn't come, but Piper has run out of things to try. This was all she had left to do. "Leo!" she continues.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the manor, downstairs Darryl continues to try and break in. The officer just stands aside bored and looks around the neighbourhood. "You done yet?" he asks yawning. Darryl stops in his tracks, and angrily turns around to glare at the officer.

"Adam, why don't you help me, instead of standing there? How does that sound?" asks Darryl intimidating. Adam sighs and nods his head, as both lads forcefully kick the door together, moving the table enough to wedge right into the manor. Looking around, they raise their gun in the air for protection, both walking past the cupboard containing Andy. Up stairs in the attic, the lights continue whizzing until emerging the form of Grams. Phoebe's eyes widen with surprise, before sinking down with disappointment.

"Your not Piper" she huffs frustrated.

"Nice to see you to" eyes Grams smirking.

"Grams!" beams Prue. Grams turns around and smiles, quickly stepping out the circle and taking corporeal form.

"Hello my dear" she chimes, giving Prue a big hug. When turning her head, Phoebe has her head buried in the book of shadows, weeping softly. Before anyone can do anything, Darryl and Adam burst through the attic door scaring them all.

"Freeze!" yells Darryl, pointing the gun in all directions, and Adam mirrors this. "Put your hands up, all of you, and do it slowly!" warns Darryl. Leo, Phoebe, Prue and Grams do as he says, awkwardly raising their hands in the air.

"Where's Andy?" asks Adam.

"Darryl what's wrong?" asks Prue ignoring Adam.

"Answer the question" says Darryl angrily. Prue hesitates slightly, trying to think of an answer until Phoebe chimes in and saves the day.

"He came to see if everything was alright with us, and when he found it was fine he left. Why what's wrong?" asks Phoebe as if nothing has happened.

"If you don't mind, we will search this manor for Andy" says Adam rudely.

"Not unless you have a search warrant. Get one, and then come back. If you don't have one, then get out of my house" barks Prue sternly. Grams looks at her granddaughter and smiles, forcing Darryl to give in, Prue was right.

"I'll be back, and when I do your in serious trouble"

"From what?" asks Leo raising his eyebrows. Darryl and Adam walk out quickly, where they reach the sitting room, where Ash is found shimmering in the conservatory, caught by Darryl. "What the…?" he asks looking at Ash. Adam follows his stare, when Ash turns around to face the police men.

"Any of you know where Piper's, stupid little pink bear is? She demands that she wants it" asks Ash, but Darryl and Adam look at each other, slowly raising their guns.

"How did you do that?" asks Darryl.

"Do what?" replies Ash.

"Suddenly appear out of no where" replies Darryl.

"Oh so your mortals…" says Ash, realising he had just exposed the evil part of magic.

"Darryl lets report this" plans Adam, and Darryl nods. As they go to walk out, Ash raises his hands, his fingers slowly turning into vines, which shoot out quickly wrapping around Darryl and Adam.

"I'm going to go with no" says Ash evilly. The pair are lifted off from the floor, both terrified.

"Help me!" screams Adam. As they are swayed to one side, Adam hits a vase which smashes onto the ground. In the attic, right after the two left Grams turns to the girls.

"I'm here because Piper is no where to be found. The elders are trying their best, but even they can't find her" informs Grams.

"And that would make you come here? Why not Piper? This spell hasn't failed before" asks Leo.

"I don't know why I was sent, maybe I need to be here for something" ponders Grams. A few moments later they hear Adam's terrified voice and the sound of a smashing vase. "Like now maybe?" she asks. Phoebe and Prue run downstairs, followed close behind by Leo and Grams. When reaching the stairs, Darryl and Adam are losing breath. Ash notices the sisters and smiles, forcefully slamming Darryl and Adam into the bottom stair cupboard, breaking them through where Andy is.

"No!" yells Prue, waving her arm in the air and sending Ash flying backwards, crashing through a table in the conservatory.

"Now what? Andy is under there" fears Phoebe. Prue runs down and looks at the two, who are fortunately unconscious…for now. Ash gets up, and fires some pin missiles dosed with poison at the sisters.

"Girls!" yells Grams. Phoebe and Prue turn, and quickly duck out the way, until more are sent their way. Grams and Prue work together to move away the pin missiles while Phoebe runs up to Ash, and kicks him forcefully in the stomach, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Crystals!" calls out Phoebe, as Leo runs up to the attic, while Grams goes to see on Adam and Darryl. Prue and Phoebe walk towards Ash, as Prue waves her hand, sending Ash flying into the wardrobe in the conservatory, knocking him unconscious. Leo then arrives with the crystals, as the girls pull him into the sitting room, and place the four crystals around him, trapping him.

"Good idea Pheebs" smiles Prue, and Phoebe smiles back.

"We need to monitor him until he wakes up, and get as much information from him as we can" reveals Phoebe.

"What if he doesn't speak?" asks Leo.

"Oh he will" nods Phoebe assuring her self.

"Why did he come here anyway? I don't think he's dumb enough just to come here alone to attack us" wonders Prue confused.

"No idea" replies Leo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, Piper lies on her bed smiling, with her eyes closed. "I hope my plan worked. Thank god Jetix told Ash to be at my every command…" smiles Piper when the chamber door opens up rather loudly. Piper sits up and watches Billy step in, and briefly talks to her.

"Alright Piper, tomorrow you will be picking your wedding dress. Great news as well, the planets are expected to line up in two days" smiles Billy.

'_Two days…just enough time that my sisters need'_ with her thinking, Piper smiles widely, getting noticed by Billy. Slowly, he walks out as Piper rests her head on her pillow. "I'm going home…I can finally tell Leo how I feel…" despite the great feelings running inside her, the fear remains if her sisters won't make it. Her face looks down and depressed, her smile fading. "I hope…" she wishes closing her eyes, and trying to get some sleep.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think:) Please review, and Chapter 11 will be up shortly.


	11. Chapter 11: When all seems lost

**True Loves First Kiss**

Wow, that you for all those lovely reviews. Well I know you guys have been dying to know what happens next and here it is. Please read and review as always :)

**Chapter 11: When all seems lost**

It's early in the morning, with the sun just peaking out of the many clouds in the sky. Prue and Phoebe remained downstairs, keeping watch on Ash carefully. Grams through the night, moved out Adam and Darryl, and placed them in the parlour. Leo then orbed away with Andy's body somewhere away from everything for the time being. Grams, Prue and Phoebe are on the sofa in the sitting room. Phoebe has her head rested on Grams' shoulder; both sound asleep, while Prue remains up. A million and one thoughts playing in her mind, each one as worrying and sad as the next. '_How could I of let Andy die?' 'What if Piper marries this creep…oh god what if I have to vanquish her?' 'Who is Piper's true love anyway?'_ her train of thoughts is stopped, by the brightness of a set of orbs. Turning her head to her side, Leo looks down at her with a worried face. "Leo what's wrong?" asks Prue concerned.

"The elders told me, the planets will line up tomorrow night" replies Leo. Prue nods her head trying to stay calm, and moves towards the cage containing Ash. "Not awake then I see?"

"No he's not, and I am getting sick of it" moans Prue. Prue's voice wakes up Phoebe and Grams, as they open their eyes and groggily look at Prue.

"What's up?" asks Phoebe with a yawn.

"This stupid demon won't seem to wake up, and the planets will line up tomorrow, meaning the wedding between Jetix and Piper will start, and we still have no lead on how to get there" frets Prue.

"Honey don't worry. This demon will talk, and if he doesn't we can use a truth spell on his sorry arse" smiles Grams. Prue and Phoebe raise their eyebrows surprised at Grams, by what she said. It's not exactly what they're use to hearing coming from her mouth.

"Ok, well I'm going with no" says Prue folding her arms.

"Why not?" Grams asks confused.

"The last time I used it on Andy, I got my sisters involved and it wasn't exactly what I would call handy" says Prue.

"Well as long as everyone is out of the manor, then you could cast the spell and-." Before Grams can continue, Ash slowly starts moving around in the cage, the same time Darryl begins waking up. Phoebe turns her head and notices him drowsy. She forms an 'o' shape with her mouth, and spins around to her family.

"Guys Darryl is waking up!" warns Phoebe. As they all turn, Leo quickly orbs out and then arrives behind Darryl and Adam. Holding them lightly, he orbs out with them.

"Where did he go?" asks Grams.

"To Timbuktu with any luck" sighs Phoebe. Leo then orbs back into the room, catching the attention of all the girls.

"Sorry about that. I orbed them to the alleyway beside the station" smiles Leo.

"Maybe that is why Andy was so suspicious of us" ponders Prue smiling. Everyone turns back around to face Ash who gets up and looks at everyone.

"What the hell!" he asks confused.

"Save it buddy! Where's Piper?" asks Prue.

"What?" he asks, trying to stall the conversation.

"Where's Piper!" yells Leo filled with rage out of no where. "I know you know where she is, and I need to find her" Phoebe coughs signalling to Leo, and he knows what she meant. "We need to find Piper, and if you don't help us I swear to god I will-." Phoebe coughs yet again, "We will vanquish your sorry arse!" yells Leo. Ash just smirks widely.

"You really do love her don't you" he mocks him. Prue and Grams look on confused, and Phoebe quickly follows.

"You what?" asks Prue.

"Yea, he has always loved Piper but never got round to telling her. That's why Jetix went after you, so you wouldn't be in the way of it all" says Ash.

"Where is this Jetix? Tell us your location and you could live" asks Grams.

"Yea right! Presides if I tell you, he will kill me" frets Ash.

"But if you don't tell us, we will kill you" says Phoebe.

"You might want to pick your poison" says Prue.

"Over my dead body" spits Ash.

"Oki doki" smiles Phoebe grabbing two potions from her pocket. Ash's eyes widen with fear.

"By the time you remove this cage to throw that potion, I would have already been gone" grins Ash.

"He has a point there" aggress Phoebe.

"Then he will stay in that cage. Prue you sure about this truth spell? I think it might help allot" helps Grams, with a slight urge to persuade Prue. As Prue contemplates that, Leo orbs out and then back in with the book opened up on the truth spell page. "It's up to you" says Grams.

"Why not me? Why not you Grams?" asks Phoebe hurt.

"Prue has to do this…" says Grams.

"Why?" continues Phoebe.

"I'm not using magic. Magic is what killed Andy" says Prue upset.

"Then you leave me no other choice" says Grams. "Locked in, boxed in. Full of fear, your panic grows manic. Till you can't hear. In need of reprieve. So that you can breath remove your fear. Please make it leave." chants Grams with her eyes closed, and her palms upright facing Prue.

"Grams what are you doing?" asks Prue slightly annoyed. White light then surround Prue's body, giving her energy. Looking forward with confidence she smiles at Leo holding the book.

"So lets do that damn spell" smiles Prue.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, Piper is already awake waiting for some sign of her sisters. "Come on you guys, please come…I need you" she wishes closing her eyes. Her praying is cut short when Jetix shimmers into the room.

"I don't think walking into the room is an option now any more" says Jetix. Piper tries looking at him confused, "I know what you tried to do, and I have to say it was rather impressing. But if you would of escaped, Leo would have been able to sense you, or your sisters would of got a lock on you at your location. That wouldn't be very nice now would it?" asks Jetix slyly.

"You wont win you know? I sent Ash to get a teddy of mine, and my sisters will stop him" says Piper without thinking. "Oh damn!" says Piper kicking her self. She just let one thing slip badly. Jetix raises his eyebrows at Piper, before clicking his fingers, bringing two very strong looking, and well padded green demons, one has blue eyes and the other has green. They wear spiked armour, and wield two scythes. Piper's eyes widen with horror, as Jetix without looking behind him addresses the two demons. "Go to the manor. Free Ash, and by all means kill anyone that tries to stop you"

"No!" screams Piper jumping out of her bed.

"Sit down witch!" screams Jetix loudly scaring Piper but only for a second, as his hand flies up and hits Piper hard on the face, sending her flying over her bed and crashing into the wall. Screaming with pain after her back connected rather roughly, she starts crying, the tears not wanting to stop. "You will shut up you hear me? I am sick and tired of your antics, and we will get married tomorrow! Now demons, go and make me proud" says Jetix as they blink out. Jetix then begins to laugh as Piper holds her face and back in pain, crying looking at the floor.

"Mum please be with me" whispers Piper. Suddenly, a woman with a black gown trailing behind her shimmers in, holding a pair of handcuffs. Jetix turns to her and smiles at her warmly.

"Oh good you're here. Now, lock that witches hands behind her. We can't have her freezing anyone that she wants" orders Jetix. The woman nods her head. She has short messy brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her face looks so innocent, but we all know that wasn't the case. The woman walks over to Piper and punches her in the face roughly, before grabbing her wrists behind her back and locking her hands firmly in place.

"Stop" cries Piper begging for it to stop. "Please stop, let me go" cries Piper wanting to be with her family, who she fears may be dying at this second.

"Sir, I also have that love spell you wanted" smiles the woman, grabbing Piper by the hair and pulling her up, making Piper yelp in pain.

"Excellent, give it to me" grins Jetix. "Now you will love me and go through with this wedding" smiles Jetix, as the woman gives him the piece of paper with the spell.

"I have double checked that this spell works sir. I made a witch say it on earth, and she automatically fell for the first guy she saw, and then I killed her " smiles the woman and Jetix nods his head. "But only a witch can chant it" the woman then shimmers out, when suddenly the demons blink in with blood all over them. Piper's eyes widen with horror and slowly begins to cry again.

"It is done" nods the demon with blue eyes.

"No!" yells Piper, only to get kicked in the stomach by Jetix forcefully, sending her flying on her bed.

"Excellent!" yells Jetix, he then turns back to Piper still holding the piece of paper. "Poor Piper…all her family, dead, gone. You must be feeling so upset right now I bet. Well, I'm here to take your fear all away with this spell, now I can't say it my self, so you have to say it to make it work. When it's done, you will love me and we can get married, I mean you have nothing to lose now your family are gone" says Jetix pausing for a while. "Now. Will you say the spell?" asks Jetix handing her the paper. Piper looks to the ground crying, before slowly nodding her head. "Good. Now take the paper" says Jetix, getting taken by Piper.

'_All is lost…'_ thinks Piper crying.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the manor, Prue, Phoebe, Leo and Grams are laid out in the sitting room. Phoebe is spread out across the sofa, with her stomach having a wound and blood everywhere. Prue had been thrown forcefully into a table in the sitting room, and has the same wound as Phoebe, blood all over her body and on the floor. Grams had a vase smashed on her head, blood seeping out from her head, and her stomach from the scythe. Leo on the other hand, somehow has a darklighters arrow in his stomach and is still breathing. Meanwhile, the cage that was holding Ash, the crystals were scattered along the conservatory, but in its place was a pile of ash. Blood is all over the walls and floor, it's like a blood bath. Leo is slumped on the stairs, breathing heavily blood on his hands.

"Piper…" he struggles to say, before his head drops and lets out one final breath before he dies…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of this chapter? How did the ending feel to you? Were you shocked? Sad? How do you feel for poor Piper now that all hope is lost? Please review and tell me how you feel, and a new chapter may be up within time.


	12. Chapter 12: The gathering storm

**True Loves First Kiss**

Wow thank you all so much for those awesome reviews! It really makes me happy and there is nothing more fulfilling to find out that you guys love what I'm doing. So thank you all so dearly, and the moment you have been dying for. Here is chapter 12 following the SHOCKING final to chapter 11. Read and review please, but most importantly, enjoy. )

**Chapter 12: The gathering storm.**

It's now turned 11:43 pm and more residents are slowly starting to wake up, some going to work. The dark clouds are steadily forming in the sky ready to throw down the rain, and the wind is picking up forcefully. People are getting slung around like dolls, and grip onto fences to keep their balance. The fog around San Francisco is extremely thick and darker then usual, the first signs of the planets lining up in the following day.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the manor, the lights had been turned off after electricity was cut from the weather, as the girls lay in darkness with Leo. The downstairs is then suddenly lit up with small circling lights, playing around each other slowly descending from the ceiling. When they reach the floor, they dance slowly before a figure appears from the lights. It was non other then….Patty!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Previously…**

"So let's do that damn spell" smiles Prue walking to the book and embracing it into her arms.

"Prue don't!" shouts Phoebe and everyone turns to her confused. Ash on the other hand smiles and gets on Phoebe's side.

"Yes listen to the little one" nods Ash. Phoebe eyes him angrily, until Prue speaks grabbing her attention.

"Why not?" asks Prue.

"You want to save Piper right?" questions Grams.

"Yes" replies Phoebe.

"And you want me and her to kiss right?" asks Leo.

"Yea…" says Phoebe.

"Then let me say this spell and we can save Piper" says Prue looking at her sister point blank.

"For all we know that was what Ash wanted. I mean do you honestly believe he would be that stupid to come here, alone, no back up, and expect to get out alive or intact?" fights Phoebe.

"Well…" says Prue beat.

"Exactly. You of all people Prue, and Grams even know that demons are not that dumb. I found it a little too easy getting him trapped in this cage. He can't tell us the truth himself because they feared we would get suspicious, however getting us to do a spell on him wouldn't. With the information on where Piper is, we could easily orb to wherever they are, and probably get ambushed. For all we know, Jetix is there waiting for us as we speak" tells Phoebe bringing up many great points.

"Actually…" says Ash as if he was going to start a speech.

"We don't care about you, so just shut it" smirks Leo. Ash feels him self waiting to hurt Leo but the cage prevented him from doing that.

"You know Phoebe, for once your right" smiles Grams proud of her granddaughter.

"What, for once!" asks Phoebe taken back by Grams' comment.

"You know what I mean dear" replies Grams giving her a warm smile. Phoebe smiles back as Prue closes the book.

"Did you see this in a premonition?" asks Prue, but Phoebe shakes her head. "Wow you are good" says Prue with impression.

"Maybe they knew that we would know that" brings up Leo.

"Say what now?" asks Phoebe.

"Think about it, they probably thought we would get that so they knew we wouldn't use the spell, meaning there would be no way of saving Piper" says Leo.

"Oh but maybe they knew that we would know, that they know that we know?" ponders Phoebe.

"Oh for devils sake!" sighs Ash sitting down in his cage.

"Well, if it is a trap, then we would be prepared" says Grams.

"Got a point…I'll go with that" nods Prue opening the book again. As she flips the pages for the spell, a knock at the door is heard.

"I got it!" yells Phoebe and skips towards the door. When she opens the door, a delivery man fighting against the wind is standing at the door. "Oh hi" greets Phoebe.

"Hello, package for Piper Halliwell" says the man handing Phoebe the medium sized package. As Phoebe touches it, she is hit with a premonition. Gasping in and closing her eyes shut, Phoebe watches what is going on.

_Piper is seen on the highest point in San Francisco (Forgot the name), looking out at lighting bolts destroying buildings, rain pouring down, the wind wiping out people, destroying buildings. Suddenly Billy arrives next to her, and leads her a few feet away. "Manafes morris, wain hoat" chants Billy. Suddenly a huge cave appears in front of them, as he leads Piper into it. Next scene shows Piper in her black laced diamond gown, getting led down the aisle by Billy towards an excited Jetix. Piper has slight regret on her face._

Phoebe gasps back in after seeing the premonition. The delivery man looking at her concerned, "You alright miss?"

"Yea, um I'm fine. Thanks for the package. You don't know how much I'm thankful right now" she smiles catching her breath. Suddenly a loud smash is heard, as Phoebe turns her head.

"Phoebe!" yells Prue. The delivery man tries to look at what was going on in the sitting room, but Phoebe quickly and forcefully pushes him out. "Ok then, thanks again!" she says with hesitant laughter.

"What was that?" he asks curiously.

"Our cat, alright then bye!" forces Phoebe slamming the door. She throws the package to the side, and arrives in the sitting room, where Leo is seen flying backwards and crashing into the stairs hard.

"Ah!" he yells in pain.

"Leo!" screams Phoebe, turning her head to see Grams on the floor with blood coming from her head, the vase smashed out along the floor.

"Back off!" yells Prue using her powers onto the blue eyed demon, sending him flying into the conservatory smashing through a table. The demon with the green eyes hits Prue hard in the face, slamming her into the sitting room table and breaking it to pieces.

"No!" screams Phoebe running forward. Grams rises her head slowly in pain and sends the green eyed demon flying into the parlour, as Phoebe goes to help up an unconscious Prue. Suddenly from out of no where, the blue eyed demon sends his scythe flying into the back of Grams, sticking right through and killing her, blood splattering everywhere. "Oh god…" says Phoebe shocked. The blue eyed demon swings his scythe at Phoebe, but she ducks out the way and grabs it with her hands to stop him. Suddenly she is hit with a premonition.

_Grams, Prue, Phoebe and Leo are laid out dead in the manor, blood everywhere._

As she gasps out, Leo slowly gets up until the green eyed demon turns up and forcefully pushes in a darklighters arrow into Leo's stomach, and then strikes him down with one punch. Leo gasps in pain, and falls to the floor clutching the arrow in pain. Phoebe knees the blue eyed demon in the stomach but hurts her knee more then anything, but doesn't let it effect her just yet. He swings Phoebe around, as she kicks one of the crystals containing Ash out of the way freeing him. Phoebe with the scythe in hand, swings it out her way and sticks it into Ash's stomach. Screaming with pain, he bursts into flames just leaving the ashes.

"Phoebe…" staggers Prue. However, before she can speak anymore, the green eyed demon sends the scythe plummeting into Prue's back killing her the instant it makes contact.

"NO!" screams Phoebe in pain and distraught. The blue eyed demon then back hands her forcefully sending her flying onto the couch, spreading her out across it. Before Phoebe could move, both scythes from the demons are sent splitting into her stomach, blood flying everywhere, splattering on the demons. Phoebe gasps with pain, before closing her eyes and taking one final breath. The demons look at their destruction and smile, before blinking out. A few moments pass, as Leo waits alone, waiting for his time to die. He looks around the manor and then to the ceiling. Tears fill up in his eyes.

'_Sorry for failing you Piper' _thinks Leo upset. Suddenly he gasps in with pain, and lets out a painful cough. He knew his time was up. "Piper…" he says with all he had left, and closes his eyes taking his final breath…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, Piper is surprisingly chipper, skipping around like a little kid. "J is for 'Jetix' the man I love. 'E' is for energy, the energy that he gives me when I look at him. 'T' is for…um…" Piper stops skipping to think, when Jetix shimmers into the room smiling at Piper. "Baby!" yells Piper delighted. As she lunges towards him, she pouts her lips to go and kiss him only for him to pull back.

"Sorry baby, you know the rules" says Jetix disappointed. Piper looks to the floor sulking.

"I hate the rules! I can't wait until I become evil queen, with the all time love of my life, so I will go by no rules" she says cheerfully.

"Exactly. Now we haven't got much time left. They want you to pick your wedding dress, and the cake for the wedding. If I were you, I'd go with a black dress and a chocolate wedding cake" suggests Jetix, and Piper without a moments hesitation nods her head quickly.

"Yes that would be lovely" beams Piper.

"Good, now lets go and pick" offers Jetix holding out his hand for Piper. Smiling, she lovingly holds his hand and the two shimmer out of the room.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Darryl and Adam are found sleeping in the alleyway beside the police station. Adam is peacefully snuggled up to a black bag, while Darryl slowly opens his eyes holding his head in pain. Next to him is a led pipe, and gathers that what ever is making his head hurt was probably that. When Leo orbed the two to the alley way, he knew Darryl was waking up, and found the led pipe and hit him hard across the head, knocking him out. Darryl wobbles up still holding his head, and stares confused. "What the hell happened here?" he asks looking around to hear snoring. Looking down he notices Adam sound asleep. Rolling his eyes, Darryl bends down and shakes Adam to wake up. "Dude, wake up" says Darryl clenching his eyes from the shooting pain in his head. "Adam!" yells Darryl shoving Adam. Adam quickly shoots up, head butting Darryl in the forehead.

"Freeze!" yells Adam. Darryl flies backwards crashing into the ground, this time holding his forehead in pain, his headache increasing. Adam then holds his head in pain and looks to the floor to see Darryl stretched out, and he bites his lip worried. "Whoops" Darryl quickly gets up and eyes him angrily, before Adam realizes the place they're in. "What happened here?" he asks.

"I've no idea. We must of got knocked out down here, and then the weirdest thing happened…" starts Darryl.

"What?" asks Adam curious.

"I dreamt me and you went to the Halliwell's to investigate where Andy was, to then get attacked by these vines sent by this man of some sort, then the next thing I remember is that I'm here…with a bad head…double bad head" moans Darryl.

"Me to…not the head thing but the dream. I dreamt the same" returns Adam.

"Then it wasn't a dream, it was real. They did something to us, and I'm not resting until I find out what" says Darryl and Adam nods his head walking towards the streets of San Francisco. Darryl quickly grabs his arm to stop him.

"Man, what are you doing?" asks Darryl.

"To fill in the other coppers" informs Adam.

"Bad idea. Best to keep it with us. I don't want thousands of cops getting in on this, to then take over what we started and for Agent Brody to claim that he made the discovery and stuff, like he always does" says Darryl with hatred in his voice. Adam nods his head in agreement, and returns standing in front of Darryl.

"What do we do then?" asks Adam.

"I've no idea, but what ever it is I wont rest until I crack this case. Come on, lets return to the office and pretend that nothing happened" says Darryl and Adam nods his head. Around the corner from the alleyway, Agent Brody (No description required) listens in to the whole situation and smiles. The wind begins to get restless, as Brody quickly enters the station…

**To be continued…**

Oh I'm so mean…you didn't get to see what Patty was going to do. If everyone will live again…maybe next time? ;) Please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: A new start, a new beginning

**True Loves First Kiss**

Thanks for the replies guys, they mean allot to me:D

Now the moment everyone has been waiting for, here is the next instalment to true loves first kiss, and things get interesting. Please read, please review and I hope you enjoy! Remember, more then 6 reviews pweese heh.

**Chapter 13: A new start, a new beginning.**

The wind outside is getting stronger by the minute, the clouds quickly turning darker and fierce. This wasn't going to be another typical storm; this was going to be a storm like no other. In the manor however, the storm had already begun with the lifeless bodies of Prue, Phoebe, Leo and Grams. Patty stands in the middle of the sitting room, with a large white ancient vase, that she firmly grips in her hands. Suddenly, the body of Grams starts to flicker until turning into tiny lights. They travel off the floor, and float towards Patty before remerging back into Grams. Grams looks around confused, and that at her daughter. "What are you doing here?" asks Grams.

"I'm here to help. To help my girls and Leo to save Piper" replies Patty calmly.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asks Grams slightly sceptical, "I mean they're dead" she stresses.

"Not for long" says Patty with eagerness in her voice. Patty goes to open the lid of the vase until Grams stops it from happening for a slight minute.

"What does that do?" asks Grams intrigued.

"It brings them back to life, and also gives them new powers. The girls anyway" replies Patty smiling, before pulling out a potion with some grey mist inside. Grams eyes it puzzled, as Patty moves it close to Grams. "When you see Piper, throw this at her. It will give her a new power as well" says Patty nodding her head slowly.

"You sure this will work?" asks Grams taking the potion out of Patty's hands, and Patty nods her head.

"Help them with their powers, and help them find Piper"

"Do you know where she is?" asks Grams curiously. Unfortunately, Patty shakes her head upset. "Then how do we find her? I mean the demon from before is dust, and we have no way in finding her, all is lost Patty" stresses Grams.

"There is still one way, I promise you that it will be revealed very soon" promises Patty. Grams nods her head agreeing and trusting her daughter. Patty then stretches out her hands and hands Grams the vase.

"What do you want me to do with this?" asks Grams curiously. Patty lets out a slight chuckle.

"Just lift the lid, and all will be right again. Guide them mother. I love you" she smiles. Grams smiles back, and takes the potion from Patty. Once the vase leaves the touch of Patty, she transforms back into tiny white lights and twists around Grams breaking out a smile on her face. The lights then head up to the ceiling, one behind the other until vanishing into thin air. Patty quickly turns to Leo, and with her powers waves her hand in the air sending the darklighters arrow flying out of Leo's stomach, landing it on the stairs. Grams takes a deep breath, and places her hand on the lid gently.

"This better work Patty, or you will be seeing a very bad time out" says Grams speaking into thin air directed at Patty who she knew was watching. With slight hesitation, Grams lifts the lid releasing the same mist that is contained in the potion for Piper, only this mist was brighter then the potions one. The glob of mist separates into three separate sections and heads towards Leo, Prue and Phoebe touching their heart area. The mists then enter quickly, working their way in the bodies. Grams looks on speechless, and can only wait for the mists to take effect. The blood in the area evaporates into thin as, as before long, Leo's, Phoebe's and Prue's eyes flip open as they all let in a sudden gasp of air. Grams smiles and nods her head and closes the lid which turns into mist and disappears into thin air.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, Piper joyfully skips around in the packed kitchen. It's a large room, full with 8 counters stretching from the side walls, with food cooking for the wedding. The warlocks are the ones cooking, and the steam is causing them to sweat. Piper leans over a warlocks shoulder and tutts to her self. The warlock puts in a bit of sugar until Piper intervenes. "More sugar, don't want to make it stale now" she informs. The warlock as ordered pours more sugar into the frying pan full of vegetables. Piper nods her head in approval, and walks off until Jetix bursts into the room, from the corner of the room which locates some double swinging doors, leading outside somewhere. Piper looks confused and rushes up to him, smiling with love in her face. "Honey what's out there?" she asks innocently.

"That is the way off this place, which you can't do" replies Jetix smiling at her.

"Why not? Am I not allowed to go outside?" she asks pouting.

"You know the rules. You know what this world consists of" he tells her, expecting her to understand but she just eyes him confused. Frustrated, Jetix lets out a heavy sigh. "On Earth you say a spell to bring forth a portal to this realm. If however you step out of this area, then you arrive back on Earth" explains Jetix eyeing Piper in hopes of her getting anything he just said. To his relief, she smiles and nods her head understandingly. "Alright, now the men outside should be bringing in the wedding cakes for you to sample" says Jetix. Without a moments notice, three warlocks walk into the kitchen from the outside with three trays, topped with three gorgeous looking wedding cakes stacked high. On the first tray is pure chocolate, the second one is chocolate and strawberry, while the third one consists on banana, coconut, and strawberry. Piper's angelic face brightens from what she sees in front of her, and bops up and down with excitement. "Which one my love?" asks Jetix gesturing towards each cake. Piper walks up to them and thinks of what to have, until making her decision and turns around to face Jetix.

"All of them!" she beams.

"What?" asks Jetix startled and surprised.

"Yea, I want all three of them. This is my first and only wedding, so I want it to be great! I'll have all three" she smiles and Jetix nods his head in agreement.

"Alright, now babe it's time to pick your dress for tomorrow" informs Jetix, and Piper quickly runs over to Jetix and links arms with him.

"I want something black" she tells him.

"Good" says Jetix, "That's all they do have" he laughs, before walking out the kitchen and into that small hallway, with the four doors.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the police station in San Francisco, Darryl is at his desk tired from before, with millions of documents in front of him. Through the doors, a man in his mid twenties is pulled in handcuffed. Two strong police officers are holding him firmly, as he desperately tries to break free of their grips but it's impossible. "Let me go!" yells the man, but the officers ignore him and drag him into the back room. Darryl was too busy, buried in his paper work to look up or even notice. Looking to his side, to the sound of the fierce wind, he glances outside the window and notices the gale like wind blowing. It's 10.04am and the streets are almost empty from the wind. Darryl returns to his work, until he hears the sound of someone sitting down on the chair in front of him. Darryl, expecting to find Adam, looks up to find Agent Brody.

"Hello Darryl" he smiles. Darryl looks at him surprised until it dies down, turning into annoyance. Brody notices the look and laughs, "Nice to see you too Darryl"

"What are you doing here?" asks Darryl coldly.

"I…um work here" smart mouths Brody, giving him a sly grin. "Listen, I heard what you and Inspector Wills were talking about in the alley way" starts off Brody, sparking a worried look to fill Darryl's face. He didn't want no one to know, especially Brody who seems to take nearly every case Darryl has off his hands.

'_Damn it! Now he's going to steal this one, the one case which may actually prove useful to me!" _thinks Darryl angry at him self for letting the news slip. Shaking it off, Brody takes a look at the storm outside and sighs.

"What is with this storm?" asks Brody curiously.

"Don't play nice, I know you're after something Brody so get to the point" spits Darryl, unable to see any good qualities about Brody. Brody looks at him innocently, and then resumes with what he was starting before.

"Back to before, I heard what you and Wills said in the alley way, which I'm utterly confused on how you managed to get there" asks Brody raising one eyebrow. Darryl doesn't answer and just stares at Brody sharply. Brody raises his eyebrows and lowers them defeated. "Fine, but I'm on to your plan, and I've heard about the Halliwell's, but now I know they may have something to do with Andy's disappearance, I'm hot on their trails. Oh and don't worry about the investigation, the boss has given me the job" smiles Brody cruelly. Darryl's eyes narrow with anger, as Brody stands up with a big smirk on his face and storms off, when Adam walks through the double doors and Brody barges past him. Knocked slightly off guard, Adam goes to change towards Brody but keeps his composer. Darryl then forcefully hits the desk frustrated and annoyed.

"Damn it!" he yells. Adam spins around and curiously walks over towards his friend.

"Everything ok?" he asks concerned.

"No. I lost the case on the Halliwell's to noun other then Brody!" spits Darryl. Adam sighs depressed, and takes a seat in front of Darryl.

"Hey man, it's alright. We will get him one day, I promise" smiles Adam.

"Fine but Andy was a big part of the police, and thankfully, Brody isn't on that case" smiles Darryl. Suddenly the boss walks into the room from the back with another officer.

"I'm also thinking of giving Brody the case of finding Andy, it's a big mystery. I think he can handle it" he says. Darryl's head falls down and smacks into the table frustrated. Adam looks at him surprised and unable for words.

"Darryl listen!" shouts Adam, as Darryl looks up with all his enthusiasm gone, "Listen man, Andy is your best friend and you will find him! No one can stop you from that, and this Halliwell case is also yours. You found it first, and by god you're going to solve it…both of them!" supports Adam.

"What's the point?" asks Darryl.

"The point is that your better then Brody. Brody became one of the group three months ago. Yes in those three months, he has solved every case you were given, but everytime he got the upper hand you backed down. You're stronger then this Darryl, now get off your arse and solve these cases!" yells Adam. Everyone in the room claps their hands, applauding Adam's speech. He smiles to him self, and blushes slightly.

"You know Adam, for once you're right. They are my cases, not his! Let's go!" shouts Darryl standing up, and marching off to the door leading outside. Adam gets up as well, but before he can leave, another officer about 23, with short brown hair and blue eyes shows up next to Adam. He gets extra close to him, gently brushing his muscular arm against Adam's.

"That was a nice speech you gave there…call me" he says softly and flirtatious. Adam is then given a small piece of paper with the name 'Rick' and a number underneath. As he walks off Adam smiles and places the piece of paper in his pocket, before following Darryl outside.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the Halliwell manor, Phoebe slowly straightens up moaning with pain. "Owwwww, what the hell happened here?" Prue slowly stands up dazed and confused, looking around for answers. Leo also stands up, feeling his stomach astounded that he's alive.

"How are we alive?" asks Prue. Phoebe stands up slowly holding her head. "We died…why are we alive?" asks Prue.

"Oh god Prue, allow me to get the kitchen knife and stab you if you're so depressed" says Phoebe sarcastically.

"No, I mean. How are we alive? I was sent flying at that table, and then I was sort of conscious, until feeling a sharp pain in my stomach, and then everything went dark. I felt my self leave my body and I then found my self here, only everything was gone, and you were there Phoebe and Leo" ponders Prue confused.

"That would have been limbo" says Leo stepping towards the sisters and Grams.

"You mean the game limbo, where your back is in pain afterwards?" asks Phoebe.

"You were always great at limbo. You're always so flexible. Which confuses me. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" asks Prue. Phoebe laughs, and goes to answer until noticing Grams.

"Oh Grams!" beams Phoebe running around and hugging her tightly.

"Hello my dear" she greets her.

"Grams what happened?" asks Prue somehow knowing that Grams knows. Grams looks at her and smiles.

"Nothing could ever get past you Prue. Just like your mother. Well yes you did all die, however Patty gave me a visit" informs Grams. Phoebe and Prue's faces widen with surprise and emotion.

"Mum…?" asks Phoebe smiling.

"Yes, and she gave me this vase which contained some sort of mist which brought you back from the dead, and not did she just give you that but you also received new powers" says Grams.

"Powers? We have new powers?" asks Prue surprised and happy at the same time. Grams nods her head, "Awesome! What's mine?" she asks chipper.

"And mine!" beams Phoebe like a little kid.

"I don't know, once you find them, I'm here to help you train them" smiles Grams.

"What about Piper? Did she find a location for Piper?" asks Leo frustrated and rather coldly. _'Have they just completely forgotten about her?' _he thinks to himself pissed off.

"No, she didn't have any idea on where her location was" replies Grams sadly.

"Great! I mean it's bad enough that she got kidnapped, and used to get married to Jetix to become his dark queen, but when we had the main source of finding her location, he turns to ashes!" shouts Leo annoyed.

"Leo we know, but there has to be someway. Perhaps mine or Phoebe's power can find her, I could have teleportation, and Phoebe could have this cool empathy thing which I read about in the book. She could sense her, and I could teleport to her" smiles Prue looking on the bright side.

"Sensing is what I do, and I've been unable to find her. Lets face it alright, Piper's gone!" shouts Leo.

"Now that's not fair Leo" shouts Grams annoyed. The three go into an argument, when Phoebe remembers the parcel and her premonition.

"Guys…" says Phoebe.

"It's pointless!" shouts Leo.

"Don't make me send you flying!" shouts Prue.

"Guys…" says Phoebe more firmly.

"Calm down Leo, we are going to find her" says Grams.

"The elders and Patty have no idea where she is, and we have nothing else to help us with" fights back Leo.

"GUYS!" screams Phoebe which startles everyone grabbing their attention. "Thank you. God I thought I needed to kill my self just to get your attention, I mean seriously-."

"Phoebe!" informs Prue, with the 'Get to the point' look and tone.

"Right. Well I got a premonition, with this demon, at look out point in San Francisco. Piper was there, with this gorgeous black diamond wedding dress, and this demon leads her away and says this thing in Latin, which makes this cave appear and the two step inside. It then showed Piper walking down the aisle towards Jetix" informs Phoebe. Everyone's faces light up, more so on Leo beaming with joy.

"That's great! Alright lets orb there and Phoebe you say the spell in Latin, we enter and crash the wedding…well there won't be a wedding to think of it" beams Prue.

"Not yet" says Phoebe.

"Why not? Are you mad? This is our only chance" says Leo.

"No. We have to wait for the planets to line up, for Leo to kiss Piper and break the binding contract put on her. Also we needs potions and lots of them, because I saw what kinds of demons were at the wedding, including the ones that killed us, and so we need allot of fire power." says Phoebe fully serious and everyone aggress with her and smiles.

"Good point, but thankfully they think that we're dead, so when we arrive we will catch them off guard. Now, Pheebs, do you remember the spell?" asks Prue but Phoebe shakes her head.

"No, I've lost it, but it will come to me. Also Prue we need to train for our new powers. We need everything here" says Phoebe and Prue nods her head.

"What shall we do then?" asks Leo letting the charge be taken over by the girls.

"Grams, you work on the potions, Leo go and tell the Elders what we know, see if they can round up some witches to help us. Prue we will need to find our powers" says Phoebe.

"I have to help you train your new powers" jumps in Grams.

"No offence Grams, but we learnt how to control our first powers without you" says Phoebe giving her a sweet and loving smile and Grams nods her head.

"Alright, so everyone to your posts" smiles Prue.

"Break!" jokes Phoebe. Leo quickly orbs away, while Grams makes her way into the attic to start on the potions.

"I wonder if I'll have an active power this time?" wonders Phoebe.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of this chapter? You now know how they survived so please review if you want to know what happens next. This story is slowly coming to an end, so I would like some nifty bunch of reviews. I'm looking forward to the reviews, and to writing out the next chapter. Take care, and peace out.


	14. Chapter 14: Remember me not

**True Loves First Kiss**

Hello everyone and thank you for your reviews. Could some of you at least mention the whole Brody and Darryl story please? Noun of you seem to comment about that. Like how do you feel, and how did you feel when you found out Adam was gay? Who do you think will crack the case, Brody or Darryl? Do you like the fact that I added Brody into this story? Please comment on every section of this story please, so I know how you feel about it.

So now, here is Chapter 14. I never thought I would get this far, but I'm glad I have. Read, enjoy, and review- about **everything!** :-p lol.

**Chapter 14: Remember me not.**

Piper and Jetix burst through the doors leading into the very small and dinky hallway. Jetix leads Piper to the middle door, and opens it as it grinds across the dusty cold floor. Piper peers in and a huge smile appears on her face noticing a room full of clothes for the upcoming wedding. The demon woman from before who gave Jetix the spell is currently in there, and her attitude for Piper is now totally different. She is next to a row of dresses for the wedding, and looks over to notice the happy couple walk in. "Hi!" she greets walking towards them. "Hey Piper I'm so sorry about before, I didn't know what I was thinking" apologises the demon.

"It's fine honey. Oh I have a surprise for you" smiles Piper. The woman looks up curiously, but the smile on Piper's face didn't change the way she felt. Was it the 'I'm going to enjoy killing you now' smile or was it the 'I've got good news' smile?

'_Oh god, please don't vanquish me.'_ "What would that be?" she asks hesitant and worried. Piper steps forward as the woman hops back shrieking. Piper stares at her confused.

"What is wrong with you?" asks Jetix sternly and annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit on the jumpy side lately" she replies.

"What I was going to say was that I'd be happy for you to be my bridesmaid" reveals Piper smiling from ear to ear. Firstly, the demon sighs with relief knowing that she's safe and then smiles with joy.

"Oh Piper, thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me" she says hugging Piper getting returned, as Jetix smiles on with satisfaction.

"What about your sisters?" asks a demon innocently, who is in the corner sowing a black velvet tux. Jetix's eyes flash black with anger, as he turns his head gritting his teeth at the woman, who looks up and realizes her mistake. Jetix throws his hand towards her, as a fireball flies out and connects with the woman, sending her into a ball of flames screaming with pain. Piper turns somehow confused, trying to remember something.

"Sisters…?" she asks confused.

"Yes she lies all the time! She's such a kidder. Why don't we pick a dress for you Piper?" asks the demon and Piper slowly nods her head with her eyes narrow still in thought. The woman points towards a set of clothes and Piper walks towards them.

"Lux, I thought that the love spell would not only make Piper fall in love with me, but make her parentally forget about her past?" asks Jetix annoyed.

"It is, I just didn't expect for a fellow demon to mention them. The mere sound of the word sister has somehow tapped into Piper and made her think she might have had some. We need to distract Piper long enough for the thought to go" says Lux.

"Alright, well help Piper pick her dress. I need to go and do something" says Jetix walking out. Lux nods her head, and travels over to a giddy Piper who tears her way into the wedding dresses. Jetix exits the room, and then into the last room which contains the chapel. At the bottom were Billy and the two scythe holding demons. Jetix makes his way down and ends the conversation between the three. "How are things going?" asks Jetix eyeing everyone.

"Great. The guests will be arriving tomorrow ready for the wedding, and we have Grow (Blue eyes) and Crow (Green eyes) here as security encase anyone should care to intervene, which is very highly doubtful because the charmed ones and their whitelighter are dead" smiles Billy.

"Then again, the elders are still alive and could try and stop this wedding. If anyone gets through my two strongest demons, and if anyone dies I'll be going for you" growls Jetix looking at Billy who gulps in afraid.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It's now 1:43 pm and the rain has started to fall down, and the hail has just started. The hail is rather small, but it will be getting bigger within the coming hours that pass. The streets are now empty, not a person or car is found moving. Everyone have locked inside as reports circle around that one of the worst ever storms are coming to San Francisco, and is moving to the rest of North America, and is even feared to reach Europe. In the manor, Phoebe and Prue are in the conservatory trying to work out their new powers. "Alright, well I haven't got pryrokinesis that's for sure" sighs Prue.

"Prue come on think! It has to be something that is connected with our powers. You have the power to move things, so many you can move yourself maybe? No that's just stupid" thinks Phoebe getting lost in her own mind.

"And your power is the mind, so maybe you could have Empathy? I mean the idea of me moving myself and you with that fit quite well" says Prue.

"Yea but I don't want a mind power, I want a physical power. Something that I could use to hurt someone, although I've probably got another mind power though" sulks Phoebe.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the attic, Grams is seen pouring in another liquid to the 19th potion. Sighing, she places the cork on the hole and places it next to the other potions. "This is allot of work. I use to do 100 but I guess being dead has lost my knack on making potions" she says sighing until suddenly two demons shimmer into the manor with fireballs in their hands ready to attack. Thanks to the heat and brightness, she turns around after catching them in the corner of her eye. Her eyes widen as the two fireballs are sent flying towards her. As quickly as they were sent, Grams holds her hands up and sends the fireballs flying backwards and colliding with the two other demons turning them to flames. Just then three more demons with fireballs in each hand shimmer in. Grams begins to get worried, as she ducks down from the three fireballs that collide into each other blowing up just above Grams. "Girls!" shouts Grams.

Downstairs, Phoebe and Prue go to practice their powers, when two demons shimmer into the room with two fireballs. "Prue!" yells Phoebe noticing the demons behind Prue and Phoebe. Prue turns around just in time to wave her hand and send both fireballs connecting with the demons sending them to flames. Suddenly, Grams' terrified voice is heard from upstairs, and then the sound of an explosion.

"Oh god Grams…" says Prue. Before the girls can move however, five more demons enter into the conservatory.

"Prue!" yells Phoebe. When the fireballs are sent flying, Prue grabs Phoebe and the two duck down avoiding each fireballs. The girls run away and into the parlour and hide behind the couch scared.

"Girls hurry! Help me!" screams Grams.

"What do we do, we have to be here to vanquish these and save Grams. Prue what do we do!" panics Phoebe.

"Girls help me!" screams Grams.

"Prue hurry! Think of something!" yells Phoebe. Prue starts to panic, wanting so bad to be with Grams but downstairs as well. Suddenly before she could say another thing, Prue gasps in and turns a bright white light before staying in that position not moving. Phoebe turns to her confused and worried. "Prue…Prue?"

In the attic, Prue arrives in a white faded light, and finds two demons holding Grams by the hands behind her back, and the remaining demon with a fireball in his hands. Prue looks around confused on how she got there, but thinks that it must be her new power- astral projection.

"Hey!" yells Prue startling the demon with the fireball. As he turns around, Prue waves her arm to send him flying but nothing happens. "Uh-Oh!" says Prue diving out the way of the fireball.

"Prue hurry!" yells Grams. Prue grabs a vase and throws it at the demon, hitting him hard against the face. When he falls to the floor, the other two demon show up with fireballs in their hands and throw them at Prue.

Downstairs, Phoebe is sent flying forward, crashing and breaking through the table in the foyer, the vase full of flowers falling and smashing on the floor. "Prue!" yells Phoebe frightened that she could be dead soon. "Prue I need you!" she screams. When she pulls her self up, she feels anger inside of her, pure rage which makes her stronger, the pain subsiding. She turns towards the demons, and it's as if she can feel what they are feeling. "Empathy…" she works out slowly. Just then the five demons produce fireballs in their hands. While her eyes widen, they throw their fireballs at her. Petrified, Phoebe puts her hands out scared, which sends the fireballs flying back and hitting the demons turning them to dust. Phoebe looks shocked and confused, the anger disappearing from her. "What the hell?" she thinks confused.

In the attic, Prue dives out the way from both fireballs, but flies onto a table, and lets out a huge scream after hearing a break in her ankle. "Prue!" screams Grams worried. Suddenly, Prue turns a faded white again and vanishes from the room, before returning to her body in the parlour screaming in pain. However, Phoebe had already made her way up to the attic.

"No one can save you now, witch" says the demon ready to fire another fireball at Grams, who gets beaten a few times. The other demons then pick her up, bloody and bruised ready to get killed- again. Phoebe then makes her way into the attic, and quickly gets the sense of pain and fear, as well as anger, so much emotion in one room.

"Hey!" yells Phoebe. Again the demon turns around, and angrily throws his fireball at Phoebe. Phoebe just stands there firm and strong, not phased by the fireball coming towards her. The anger inside her was at boiling point, and by far more superior then the other emotions. With just inches towards her face, the fireball is sent flying backwards and connects heavily on the demon. Flying through the air and screaming with pain, he bursts into flames. The other demons stare in horror, while Grams smiles with pride.

"Phoebe help me!" calls Grams.

"Shut up old woman!" yells the demon on her right. He pulls her away and throws her towards the sink, smashing it in half and knocking her unconscious. Just then the other demon, throws a fireball at her but Phoebe sends it back striking the demon forcefully in the stomach, incinerating him. Phoebe slowly moves towards the remaining demon, raging with pure anger and clenches her fist.

"You son of a bitch!" yells Phoebe. The demon goes to escape, but Phoebe spins and forcefully kicks him in the stomach, flying him through the air crashing him into the table full of potions. The table gives way, and the potions fall off but don't actually break and roll on the floor. A blue liquid one rolls and touches Phoebe's foot. She looks down and picks it up, staring at the demon with so much anger, anger that she has never felt in her life. Gripping it firmly, the demon tries to regain control until Phoebe throws the potion at it. A blue whirlpool floats around him before going into his body and bursting him into flames. The anger that Phoebe had felt quickly goes away, as she falls onto her knees and starts crying heavily.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

On the streets of San Francisco, Brody is in his car driving towards the Halliwell manor, but Darryl is close behind in his car with Adam. "Any ideas?" asks Adam curiously.

"Yes. Grab the wheel" says Darryl deep in thought.

"What?" asks Adam confused.

"Just grab it!" shouts Darryl and Adam moves his hands onto the wheel driving them.

"What you got planned?" asks Adam keeping his eyes on the road. Darryl rolls down his side window and pulls out his gun. Adam notices and widens his eyes with surprise. "Darryl don't!" warns Adam. Darryl puts his hand out of the car and shoots the wheel on Brody's car. Adam then breaths a sigh of relief, until Brody's car starts to swerve vigorously around the road. "Darryl what did you do?" asks Adam shocked. However, Brody's car gets out of control and swerves off the road, and flies through a fence and then up towards a construction site which is deserted from the weather. The car collides roughly into it, piercing through bricks and poles. Darryl and Adam quickly follow, as bricks and debris fall onto the car demolishing it, and then wood and poles make their way on the car, as one pole swings towards the wind screen of the car, when attached to a rope, heavy thick plastic poles are swung and also aim towards the windscreen, many which have spikes at the end after being broken off etc. Darryl and Adam catch it just as they smash through the windscreen, and out the other end. However, some of the poles escape the rope, and 5 fly forward towards Darryl and Adam's car. "Darryl!" yells Adam shocked. The car was to the side of the building after they swerved to stop, and three of the poles aim towards Darryl and Adam…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of this chapter then? Remember comment on everything, like the new powers, Piper and of cause the storyline with Darryl, Adam and Brody- and what with that shocking scene aye? Also where is Leo? Who lives in the destruction scene? What did you think of Phoebe? Comments and questions are welcomed. So please review :D


	15. Chapter 15: Now what?

**True Loves First Kiss**

Alright, thank you all for those reviews they mean allot to me. Well the moment you all been waiting for. By the way, **Alyssa Halliwell**, I stated she was put under a spell in chapter 11. That demon woman arrived and gave Jetix the spell that only a witch can chant. Go back and read if you want, proves how much attention you give to the story ;) jokes. Also, if anyone would like to contact or speak to me, then by all means add me to MSN: please read, please review and enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 15: Now what?**

After given the instructions from Phoebe, Leo nods his head and turns into a set of blue and white orbs. They rise up to the ceiling and disappear, when Grams, Prue and Phoebe go off to do their things. Back in Elder land, Leo arrives back with a set of orbs outside the golden gate. Just as soon as he arrived, the golden doors open slowly letting in the bright light. Leo who is use to the light, doesn't even flinch from it, when a dark figure is seen walking out from it. Leo stands to attention, waiting patiently for the figure to show himself. Within time, the figure appears revealing the head elder. Leo acknowledges him, before going to speak. "No need Leo. I know what you came here for" smiles the head elder as the doors slowly close behind him. Leo shuts his mouth and lets out a small laugh, "We do watch Leo, and the elders are gathering witches as we speak, but only those that are worthy of the job.

"That's great news, but I also have something else that I need to ask you about" says Leo.

"Piper?" asks the head elder with his right eyebrow raised and Leo nods his head. "What about?"

"I love her sir, and I can't live without her. I need her in my life, and if you're expecting me to just kiss her to break the spell on her, then you're wrong. I won't stop. I thank you for everything you have done, making me a whitelighter, but Piper means more to me then anyone that I've known, and I want to be with her" says Leo bravely.

"At the risk of getting your wings clipped?" asks the head elder, slightly amused by Leo's speech and braveness. Leo slowly nods his head, and the head elder nods his.

"Like you said, Piper's true love can only kiss her, and if I'm him then surely you would want us to be together"

"You know the rules Leo" sternly says Jetix.

"Yes I know, but just because it didn't work out with Sam and Patty, don't mean it won't work out between me and Piper. What they had was feelings, but what me and Piper have is love…well I hope she loves me, but I'm sensing that she does, I hope so anyway" says Leo.

"Leo I understand where you're coming from, but a whitelighter must never get emotionally attached with their charges" points out the head elder, trying to convince Leo.

"Then I wont be a whitelighter…I'd risk that, then to not be with Piper" responds Leo.

"Fine, but Leo I don't want to lose you as a whitelighter. Please make the right decision, and stay away from Piper, apart from when you kiss her to break the spell" pleads the head elder. Leo stares emotionally at him, but his mind was already made up and the head elder realized that. "You're going to do more then save her, aren't you?" he asks.

"Yes" replies Leo, and the head elder slowly nods his head, showing a sign of sad emotion.

"Then so be it. But get down to the sisters, they need you now. Hurry!" says the head elder abruptly knowing this could be the last time he sees Leo face to face. Leo smiles knowing the same, and nods his head before turning into orbs and disappearing. The golden doors then open up, as he turns around and slowly makes his way back in.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, Piper claws her way through the wedding dresses, some flying off the rack. Lux stands back amazed and slightly startled by Piper's enthusiasm and speed. "You alright?" she asks, but Piper doesn't reply, moving onto the next rack full of black dresses. Which contained the diamond black dress, which Piper quickly picks up on.

"Oh my god! Look at that! Oh wow!" she beams loudly. Lux raises her eyebrows surprised and smiles, as Piper drags the dress off the rack, holding it out in front of her, admiring every inch of the dress. "I love it! That one I'm taking! Oh can I wear it now?" she asks cheerfully, but Lux and a few other demons just laugh.

"Not quite yet, but if you hand it to me I'll make sure it's kept safe" offers Lux, and Piper reluctantly gives over the dress. Lux smiles and walks over to the corner of the room, with a group of fellow demons, when the doors leading to the outside are opened, and in walks two strong looking demons carrying a medium thick strong crystal ball. They go towards the door, as Piper listens to their conversation.

"Now we can see the death scene of Phoebe and Prue" laughs the first demon.

"Not forgetting that pesky Leo. I hate him, it will be great to see him dead" laughs the second one, both walking out the room. Piper narrows her eyes confused, and puzzled as if she has heard of those names before. Lux makes her way towards Piper as she lets out a name.

"Prue…" Lux startled by Piper's suddenly name calling of her sister; she tries to think of a way to distract her.

"Piper honey! You like the dress then?" she asks.

"Leo…Phoebe?" she asks again still puzzled. Piper then turns around to face Lux, "Do you know them? Do _I_ know them?" she asks but before she could answer, Jetix walks in smiling at his bride to be. "Honey, who are Prue, Phoebe and Leo?" she asks. Jetix stops in his tracks surprised, thinking of something to say, before turning towards Lux angry. She gives him the 'It wasn't me look' and then remembers the two delivery demons. He gets even angrier and turns around and storms out the room. Lux then wraps her arm around Piper and leads her to more dresses. Jetix bursts into the hallway leading to Piper's cell like room, as the two demons start to walk out. Jetix's eyes are a deadly swirling pool of red fire.

"Uh-Oh" says the second demon.

"You idiots!" yells Jetix. "I told you specifically, be careful what you say around Piper! She was in the room when you came in, and she obviously over heard you talking about Phoebe, Prue and Leo! You know it will jump start her memory of remembering her past, meaning she will turn back to normal!" spits Jetix furious.

"I'm sorry sir, it wasn't meant" begs the first demon.

"It wont happen again" pleads the second demon.

"Damn right it wont happen again!" growls Jetix. He quickly throws his two arms towards the demons, as two overcharged fireballs are thrown out, blowing them up on contact leaving their ashes. Jetix kicks their ashes across the ground, and stands there catching his breath, his anger slowly subsiding…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the Halliwell manor, Prue remains on the floor holding her ankle in pain, tears streaming down her face. "Leo!" she screams, "Leo!" not so soon as she called, a set of orbs circles in front of her, and Leo appears gracefully, until noticing Prue's stressed and tearful face in front of him.

"Oh my god Prue! What happened?" he asks kneeling down.

"My ankle…" cries Prue, the pain building up. "I broke my ankle" she weeps. Leo quickly raises his hands, and moves them towards Prue's ankle. She painfully moves her hand away, as Leo does his magic. The yellow light shine onto her ankle, slowly healing her, Prue crying with relief. "Get Phoebe and Grams…they're in the attic" says Prue fighting back the tears, forgetting about her self. Leo nods his head, and from the kneeling position he orbs out. Prue breaths in hard several times before standing up fine. "Thanks Leo" she sighs. In the attic, Leo orbs in to see Phoebe crying on the floor, Grams unconscious on the other end with the sink broken in half, and three scorch marks along with ashes.

"What happened here?" asks Leo concerned kneeling beside Phoebe.

"It was so horrible!" heaves Phoebe. Leo puts his arm around her, and listens to her carefully. "My new power….Empathy…I felt so much pain, so much anger, so much evil, it was too much! I've never felt like that before" she cries. Leo gives her a hug, as she cries in his arms. "Oh no Grams! Heal her!" demands Phoebe looking over to her. Leo nods his head, and quickly makes his way over to Grams and holds out his hands. While he heals her, Prue enters the attic to see her sister crying on the floor.

"Oh my god, Phoebe!" says Prue startled, kneeling down to hug her sister. While Phoebe fills her in, Grams opens her eyes and smiles at Leo.

"So, are you my guardian angel as well now?" she asks winking at him. Smiling, he helps her up as Phoebe finishes telling Prue and the two commence into a long hug.

"It's ok honey, everything is ok. But you will feel more when we arrive at the wedding, you know that right?" asks rue and Phoebe nods her head. "Then you need to control it, don't let the feelings take over you, you take over the feelings" says Prue.

"She was amazing. Some how, her new power of Empathy made those fireballs go back and hit the demons" commends Grams.

"It doesn't surprise me. The fireballs are from pure evil, so the power it self must be evil. Phoebe's new power is to channel emotions, and use them against demons" informs Leo.

"And Prue with your astral projection. That is one handy power" says Grams and Prue smiles.

"See I was right, you know, about moving your self" says Phoebe in her baby voice.

"Yes you were" laughs Prue giving Phoebe a quick hug. As the girls stand up, a huge noise of stuff falling, and glass smashing is heard not so far from the manor, from the open window of the attic. Everyone looks confused, Phoebe and Prue slowly standing themselves up. "What was that?" asks Prue. Grams turns her attention to the outside, two rows behind a set of houses across the street, is seen dust flying everywhere.

"Might be that" she says tilting her head towards the dust. Phoebe and Prue run up to the window and notice the dust in the air, and then the sound of screaming. The sisters and Leo's eyes widen as they realize what the voice was.

"Oh my god, Darryl" panics Phoebe. "Grams stay here, and retrieve the potions. Leo orb us down there, Darryl's in trouble" says Phoebe and Grams nods her head. Leo holds onto Phoebe's hand, who grabs onto Prue's. The three quickly orb out, as Grams returns to the potions, sighing frustrated.

At the construction site, Leo, Phoebe and Prue orb into the spot, fanning the area from the dust, coughing trying to find some breath. "See anything?" calls out Phoebe.

"Nothing!" yells back Prue. Prue then backs up into something solid, and panics spinning around. "Ah!" she yells until feeling the area and realizing it's a car. "I found a car!" yells Prue, the dust slowly disappearing.

"Help me!" yells Darryl in pain. With the dust now clearer, Phoebe, Prue and Leo notice a horrific site. Their eyes widen with horror at what they see, Phoebe is reduced to shielding her own eyes.

"Oh my god" says Prue with horror in her face, yet sadness and shock in her voice.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back in the underworld, Jetix waves his hand in front of him at the wall in the corridor. The rock wall then opens up, shaking, dust being moved around. Jetix spies on the new crystal ball settled on the altar and smiles. "Excellent" he grins walking towards it. Looking down at the crystal ball he waves his hand again, which activates it showing the manor. But it's not what he wanted to see, the entire attic is empty except for Grams in the attic. Piper then slowly makes her way down the corridor and creeps up to Jetix to surprise him until the image on the crystal ball catches her eye. "Show me Phoebe and Prue!" demands Jetix getting angry. Waving his hand again, he sees Phoebe and Prue at the construction site with Leo. "NO!" screams Jetix, his whole voice booming around the underworld. Suddenly, everything that Piper had forgotten is coming back to her. Her eyes widen, as she turns around and starts to run.

_How could I forget? What did he do to me _thinks Piper annoyed with her self. The spell she cast, now ending. Lux then appears in front of her and smiles at her gracefully.

"Did you just see Jetix? What's wrong with him?" she asks curious. Piper gives her a smirk and then raises her hands in the air and freezes Lux. Billy is then seen walking into the corridor with the two demons that killed Piper's family.

"Did you just freeze her?" asks Billy. Piper doesn't respond, and just simply gestures her two hands at Billy and the demons freezing them. Piper then roles in between the demons and makes her way into the kitchen. With everyone moving, she couldn't get free, so she quickly raises her hands and freezes the room.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming!" calls Piper, and runs forward as Jetix notices everyone frozen. Piper jumps towards the door and opens it up. Outside she sees a huge blue type bubble and realizes that that's her only way out. As she goes to run forward, Jetix shimmers in front of her startling Piper. Raising her hands, she freezes Jetix only for him to fight out of it.

"Trying the old escape routine again are we?" asks Jetix.

"Let me go!" yells Piper.

"No can do, you see that spell was meant to work but obviously not. I don't know what changed you, but you can't leave her. You signed the contract, which makes you bound to me. I came up with the spell in hopes of getting you to calm down and go along with the wedding, but now it's time for plan c" says Jetix…Lux is then seen entering with a large chain in her hand followed by Billy and a few other demons. One holds some heavy strong handcuffs. Piper's eyes widen, as they approach her slowly.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of this chapter? I thought I would leave you thinking what could of happened to Darryl and Adam, thought that might have been good. Now that Jetix knows the others are still alive, will he be trying to eliminate them again? What will happen to Piper now that her memory is back? Find out next chapter! Please review :D Also, everyone, please check out my brand new fiction **_'Ordinary Witches'_** thank you.


	16. Chapter 16: The right decision?

**True Loves First Kiss**

Sorry about that, my email is: fell free to add me to MSN if you want to talk.

Now what happened to my 6 reviews? Guys I need that or no next chapter.

Now, thank you for your reviews they mean allot to me. Here is the next chapter and believe me, you may not like the beginning but I feel you guys can cope…hopefully. So please read, please comment and enjoy!

Also, please read my other fic **'Ordinary Witches' **the amount of reviews, reflects on a new chapter of this story as well lol.

**Chapter 16: The right decision?**

1:00pm and the wind in San Francisco is starting to die down but that wont last for very long. The rain has stopped beating down onto the streets, and people are slowly exiting their houses now it's safe…for now. However, at the construction site it's different. The poles have done it's damage onto Darryl and Adam. One pole has pieced through the side of the car, and gone right through Darryl's leg. Blood has splattered everywhere, however, one pole had gone past Darryl's face and pierced straight through Adam's head. Blood has gone flying everywhere; Darryl was in pain and crying after seeing Adam dead. "Oh dear god, what the hell happened here?" asks Phoebe nearly crying and about to throw up.

"We went chasing after this cop, when he crashed into that building, and these poles shot out and this is the result" says Darryl in pain.

"Oh god, how do we fix this?" asks Phoebe worried.

"We can't, unless we let Darryl know who we really are" replies Prue.

"Well you don't have any other choice" says Leo. Prue reluctantly nods her head, and approaches Darryl slowly.

"This will hurt" she tells him, in which Darryl looks at her confused. Stepping backwards, Prue waves her hand, sending the pole flying backwards away from the car and out of Darryl's leg. Screaming with pain, blood spits out everywhere. Darryl enters into extreme crying from the pain, and fears he may die.

"Your turn" says Phoebe to Leo and nods his head. Prue using her powers sends the door flying off it's hinges, and Leo puts his hands over Darryl's leg. Phoebe then runs over to the construction site and notices the dented car. "Prue!" calls Phoebe, and Prue makes her way towards Phoebe. Prue quickly sends the poles flying off the car, as both sisters look into the car. Luckily, Brody has his head smashed on the wheel, as the poles just go over his head and out the other side. However, his head is bleeding and he's knocked unconscious but seen breathing.

"How did you do that?" asks Darryl escaping the car, looking at Leo. Phoebe and Prue turn their attentions towards Darryl.

"It's what I do" smiles Leo and Darryl turns to look at Adam, tears watering up in his eyes.

"Can you heal that?" he asks about to cry but Leo slowly shakes his head.

"I can't heal the dead, I'm sorry Darryl" he tells him. Prue and Phoebe approach him slowly nearly crying.

"I'm sorry Darryl" says Prue rubbing his back gently. "That other man is alright though" says Prue.

"Where's Andy?" asks Darryl turning around.

"What?" asks Phoebe.

"Where is he? Please I need to know" asks Darryl pleading. The three look at each other in silent. Darryl stares at them in disbelief and slowly begins to cry again. "No…" he says in a mere whisper. Prue grabs him and pulls him close to her, giving him a long hug. Phoebe covers her mouth near tears as people start to gather, along with police officers.

"Darryl we have to go. Do you promise to keep our secret a secret?" asks Prue and Darryl slowly nods his head. "Thank you. We're so sorry again Darryl" supports Prue.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, and in Piper's room she's chained to the wall furious and stressed. "Let me go!" she screams trying to break free. Her hands are cuffed tightly, and strapped so she can't freeze anything. "Someone let me out now!" screams Piper. Jetix enters the room through the panel in the room with a smile on his face. Piper snarls at him angrily.

"Hello my love" he mocks her stroking her cheek, in which she forcefully pulls away from and spits in his face. As soon as the spit touched his face, he back hands Piper ruthlessly whimpering her in pain. "Is that any way to treat the groom to be?" asks Jetix smirking at her. "Now listen here" he says wiping the spit off his face, "it has come to our attention, that the planets are lining up much faster then expected and that means that the wedding should be taking place in the next few hours, which I'm even more frilled about" he smiles.

"Go to hell!" yells Piper.

"Oh, I've been there thank you. It's rather lovely if I do say so my self" mocks Jetix bursting into laughter. "Now my bride to be, as my wedding gift I will get the pleasure in watching your sisters getting vanquished" says Jetix turning his attention to the new crystal ball. Piper does too with worry in her face, the crystal ball turns misty and shows Prue, Phoebe and Leo orbing into the attic.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Now what?" asks Phoebe wiping away the tears. Grams approaches them worried and concerned.

"What's the matter? What did you see?" asks Grams.

"Too much, oh and Darryl knows our secret…long story" fills in Prue.

"You trust him to keep this?" asks Grams and Prue nods her head.

"I'm sure. How are you on the potions?" asks Prue and Grams shows them the four bags full.

"Quite good" she smiles. Leo then gets a jingle and looks to the ceiling.

"The elders are calling me…I got to go" says Leo orbing out of the attic, just when those two executioner demons shimmer in.

"Prue!" screams Phoebe. Everyone turns their attentions to the demons, in which they throw their axes sideways towards the sisters. Prue and Grams, raise their hands sending them swinging backwards aiming towards the demons, but they grab them and hold them firmly.

"Nice try" says the green eyed demon. Prue closes her eyes and astral projects behind the green eyed demon. Grams then sends the axe out of his hands and into Prue's. While he turns around confused, Phoebe runs forward and spin kicks the blue eyed demon in the stomach, flinching him back a few feet, before sweep kicking him sending him to the ground. Prue quickly swings the axe and strikes the demon's neck, slicing it right off bursting him into flames. Prue then does the same to the next demon, watching him burst into flames. The sisters stand there smiling, and relived.

"That was for killing us" smiles Prue as the axe turns into dust.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, Piper is smiling as Jetix lets out a loud roar. "Damn it!" he yells.

"Oh that's too bad" mocks Piper laughing. Jetix then sends a low voltage energy ball at Piper's stomach. Piper screams with pain, as it leaves her with a scorch mark and bleeding. Crying with pain, Jetix shimmers out. Piper turns to the crystal ball and takes one final look at her sisters before it turns to mist and nothing is seen. "Hurry!" she moans.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In elder land, Leo waits by the gates yet again as the head elder approaches out from them smiling at Leo. Until he remembers the matter at hand, and his smile fades into seriousness. "Leo we have bad news" says the head elder.

"What else is new?" asks Leo smiling.

"I'm serious Leo. The planets are lining up faster then anyone of us anticipated and I'm sure Jetix. This also means that the wedding might begin later this night, at the rate of the planets. Not only this Leo, but the storm has died down, it was only a baby storm that was around San Francisco. It's going to get worse, and people will be injured from it Leo. You all have to hurry. The witches will be sent to the manor for you all to get prepared. Now Leo, go and inform the sisters, before all hope is lost" says the head elder.

"What about me and Piper?" asks Leo, "If I do get my wings clipped, then who replaces me as the charmed ones whitelighter?" asks Leo.

"We don't know just yet, but Leo hurry and tell the sisters. We will some how get a warning down to earth for everyone to retreat into their homes, you focus on getting Piper, but you can't interrupt it until the I do's are being said" informs the head elder and Leo nods his head.

"You sure this whole, true loves first kiss will work?" asks Leo and the head elder nods his head.

"As sure as I'll ever be, now go quickly! We haven't much time left. Piper needs you, so if this is your last time of being a whitelighter, then make us proud" smiles the head elder emotionally. Him and Leo have become very close over Leo's time as a whitelighter. He's the one to of helped Leo the most, been there for him and the two had this special bond that other whitelighters and elders would of killed for. To know that Leo would clip his wings for Piper breaks his heart, but he knows it's something Leo has to do for him self. Leo slowly nods his head as if knowing what the head elder was thinking and holds out his hand, in which the head elder holds out his and the two shake hands.

"Thank you" says Leo nodding his head.

"Thank you" smiles the head elder, as Leo orbs out of elder land. The other elders and whitelighters had been watching the scene, as the head elder slowly makes his way towards the gates.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the Halliwell manor, Leo arrives into the attic in which the sisters are happy with their vanquish. "Hey Leo, we vanquished those demons that killed us!" beams Prue.

"Well done" smiles Leo going to speak about the issue on which the head elder told him.

"It was so cool as well! Prue astral projected behind one of them, Grams used her powers and gave Prue the axe in which Prue used and cut its head off" commends Phoebe.

"That's great but-."

"Yes but Phoebe kept the other one busy, and without her I would have been killed or at least seriously injured" says Prue smiling at Phoebe and Phoebe smiles back really happy with her self.

"It was a team effort if I don't say so my self" chimes Phoebe.

"Great but-."

"Now I think it's safe to say that Prue has a handle on her new power, but it's your turn Phoebe. Did you sense anger from that or anything?" asks Grams.

"Yea I did, but I managed to stay strong, hence the force behind my kick" smiles Phoebe, "I know it doesn't count to what I will be feeling at the wedding, but I can cope, I know I can, I can for Piper" says Phoebe.

"Speaking of…"

"Man we are kicking butt with our new powers! I just can't wait to see what Piper's new power will be like, perhaps she can reverse time?" ponders Prue.

"Guys!" yells Leo finally getting noticed. "Listen, the head elder told me that the planets are lining up much faster then any of us could of realized, which means the wedding will be taking place later this night" finally gets out Leo.

"What!" asks Phoebe stunned.

"That's not the only bad thing! The storm which comes along with it, will be back but bigger then last time, and it's predicted to injure or maybe kill millions of innocents around the world" says Leo.

"Oh god!" says Grams.

"The only way for this all to stop is to stop the wedding, right at the moment when Jetix says "I do""

"But when will we know is the right time?" asks Phoebe.

"I've no idea, but we are getting some back up" says Leo.

"Back up as in how?" asks Prue.

"Witches. Witches are being sent to help us" replies Leo. The sisters nod their heads and look at the clock which reads 1:42 pm. "We don't have long, so we need to get ready" says Leo. "Got the potions ready?"

"All waiting" nods Grams.

"With those demons vanquished, I think they were going to be used as probably gate keepers, but with them gone we have the upper hand now" says Phoebe.

"Alright, well lets get cracking. We have a wedding to stop, and a demon to vanquish, and a sister to save" says Prue walking towards the attic door.

"Where you going?" asks Phoebe.

"To change! You really expect me to wear this for the wedding?" asks Prue raising her eyebrows smiling, and walking towards her bedroom.

"Good point!" shouts Phoebe running off. Leo then looks at Grams and she stares back smiling at him.

"You nervous?" asks Grams.

"Petrified" honestly quips Leo. Grams holds her hand out to hold Leo's shoulder and smiles at him.

"Your do fine" she tells him.

'_I hope so…I could not continue kissing Piper and lose her, or lose being a whitelighter…I know what I have to do though…I have to stay as a whitelighter…' _thinks Leo.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? Was Leo's thinking at the end a shocker to you? How do you feel now that Adam is dead, and Darryl knows that Andy is also dead and the girl's secret? How do you feel for Piper? Please review and remember, check out my newest story **_Ordinary Witches_**. :)


	17. Chapter 17: Hope

**True loves first kiss**

I'm happy that at least one person commented on Leo's decision right at the end, on wanting to stay a whitelighter, meaning he wont continue kissing Piper.

Thanks for your reviews, and here is the next chapter of the story, which is slowly even more closely coming to an end. I was actually going to have the wedding this chapter, but I've managed to think up a different chapter and maybe one more it depends. So sit back, enjoy, read and review :)

**Chapter 17: Hope**

"Get lost!" screams a young witch with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She has green eyes, and wears a blue tank top and a long black skirt. It's nearly 2:15pm and the weather is starting to pick up once more. The witch made her way into an alleyway when a demon attacked her. He's bald, and has blue piercing eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with a long black leather jacket and black trousers. The witch dives out of the way from an energyball thrown at her. "Leave me be!" she screams again. The demon coldly laughs at her, and sends another energyball at her. Waving her hand, the energyball turns to mist and disappears.

"Nifty power, which is why I want you. Now stay still!" he growls at her. The woman tries somehow to get away, and backs into a dumpster. As soon as she looks at what she backed into, the demon takes it upon him and sends another energyball at the woman, this time connecting into her stomach roughly. Screaming with pain, she falls to the ground with a scorch mark on her stomach and bleeding badly.

"Stop!" she tries to yell but it only comes out as a whisper from her pain. The demon slowly walks towards her, taking out a curved athame from his pocket, and smirks evilly at her. She painfully looks up and notices the athame but is in too much pain to wave her hand and make it disappear.

"This is too easy" he laughs, until suddenly the athame is sent flying out of his hands. Looking at his hand and then where the athame went confused and puzzled, he turns his attention to the streets, where Prue and Phoebe are standing, Prue's arm gently by her side by the looks of it, used her power of telekinesis.

"And then you met us…" mocks Phoebe. The demon tries to throw an energyball at the sister's, but Phoebe stands firm and looks right at the energyball. Pain and anxiousness comes into Phoebe, as she sends the energyball flying back and crashing into the shocked demon. As he's sent flying backwards, and crashing into a fence. Prue runs over to the woman and looks at her caringly.

"Alright, we're gonna' help you. Leo!" shouts Prue holding onto the witch's hand. She begins to slowly fade, and Phoebe picks up on the pain, clutching onto her stomach and scrunching up her face.

"Ah!" she moans painfully bending over, the pain shooting through her body. Prue turns and realizes what's going on.

"Oh god, Phoebe hold in there! Fight it! LEO!" screams Prue as Leo orbs in next to her. The demon looks around and sends an energyball at Phoebe's head. "Phoebe!" warns Prue. As Phoebe stands up straight, it hits her chest, sending her flying backwards, and to the pavement in the streets, crashing into a trash can screaming. "Phoebe!" screams Prue standing up as Leo does his magic. Prue notices the athame and waves her hand, sending it flying towards the demon. However, as soon as he saw it lift off from the floor he quickly shimmers out.

"One witch healed here" calls over Leo, running over to Phoebe quickly. As the witch stands up dizzy and confused, Leo arrives next to Phoebe and puts his hands over her chest, his hands glowing a bright yellow.

"What happened?" asks the woman dazed.

"We kicked demon butt and saved you" smiles Prue.

"How did you know I was here? The streets are empty" asks the woman. Leo puts his hands down, finally healing Phoebe who breaths in and begins to cough.

"Well there's this storm coming, and so me and my sister are making sure that there are people away in their homes" replies Prue, as Leo helps up Phoebe who gives him a 'thank you' hug. _'Although with what Leo said about this storm…their homes are probably the worst place to hide'_ thinks Prue, knowing that bricks and debris could tumble down on them. Phoebe makes her way towards Prue, as Prue helps up the woman. "Hey you alright?" asks Prue turning to her sister and she nods her head.

"Who are you?" asks Phoebe eyeing the woman. "Why was that demon after you?" asks Phoebe.

"Well I have the power to make objects or powers disappear, and he was going to use this athame to kill me and take that power from me" reveals the woman. She then remembers something and holds out her hand to Prue; "I'm Jessica" she smiles.

"Prue" says Prue shaking her hand, she then moves over to Phoebe.

"I'm Phoebe, nice to meet you" she smiles.

"And I'm Leo, but we could really use you" says Leo.

"What do you mean?" asks Jessica. Prue shoots him a glare.

"You didn't tell her?" asks Leo and Prue shakes her head. "What _did_ you tell her then?" he asks.

"That we came to make sure innocents were in their homes for the gathering storm" replies Prue. Leo shakes his head and turns to the woman.

"Listen, Prue and Phoebe are two members of the charmed ones. Their sister has been kidnapped and will be made to marry this warlock named Jetix, turning her evil, and possibly the sisters and the book of shadows. We need a strong army of witches to come and help us fight this evil, so we can save Piper, their sister, and save the world. The storm is because of the planets lining up for the wedding, in which Jetix will begin the wedding" fills in Leo. Jessica raises her eyebrows surprised by what she heard, and tries to take it all in.

"I'll help" she smiles, "After all you helped me" she smiles.

"Actually, he escaped, but Phoebe the athame is over there, try and see if you can get a premonition off it" signals Prue pointing over to the athame near a set of boxes. Phoebe nods her head and walks over to it, until the demon from before shimmers behind the athame and picks it up. Phoebe jumps back startled, but quickly jumps in the air and pulls her foot up, connecting with the athame sending it flying from the demons hand sending it into the air.

"Prue!" shouts Phoebe pointing to the athame. Prue looks over and waves her hand at the athame but towards her. The athame flies through the air towards Prue as she clutches it into her hand. Phoebe then forcefully kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet across the floor and hitting the cardboard boxes. It starts to shake and tip, before falling onto him. Phoebe stands ready with her fists up, as an energyball is sent flying out. Jessica quickly waves her hand and sends the energyball into nothingness.

"Nicely done" congratulates Prue, before throwing the athame at the demon, using her power for an extra kick. The demon quickly shimmers out the way as Phoebe turns around to look at Prue. However, the demon quickly shimmers in behind her, as Prue quickly waves her hand and sends the demon flying backwards, while using her other hand to point the athame up from the floor. The demon then falls on top of it, and screams with pain before bursting into flames.

"Right back at ya" laughs Jessica. Prue smiles at her as Phoebe runs over to the athame and picks it up.

"We could use this on Jetix, and some of his goons" nods Phoebe, until she is suddenly hit with a premonition. Phoebe closes her eyes, and gasps in as a shooting pain arrives into her body.

'_Piper is seen at the altar looking at Jetix, and is seen mouthing "I do" crying. Jetix then kisses Piper, as her eyes flash a dark black, finally turning evil, before sending the athame into her stomach. Prue, Phoebe, Grams and Leo along with other witches are seen dead around the room. Piper gasps with pain as her powers are sucked out of her and into Jetix.'_

Phoebe opens her eyes and gasps in shocked and emotional. Phoebe looks up unable to produce words. "What did you see?" asks Prue concerned. Phoebe slowly looks up, tears coming down her eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Previously…**

'_I hope so…I could not continue kissing Piper and lose her, or lose being a whitelighter…I know what I have to do though…I have to stay as a whitelighter…' _thinks Leo.

"What's the matter?" asks Grams looking at Leo's serious deep in thought face. Leo shakes his head snapping out of his train of thought and just smiles at Grams. "Leo what's wrong? I can tell when people lie to me, and I hate being lied to now spill" controls Grams.

"It's nothing seriously" lies Leo, but before Grams could say anything more, Leo quickly orbs out of the attic. Leo remerges in Piper's room and stops for a slight second to gather everything in. He slowly looks around the room and then at Piper's bed and smiles. "I have to stay as a whitelighter…it's what I am, it's what I've known nearly my whole life…" says Leo to himself. Suddenly, the door opens and Prue walks in topless wearing her see-through bra.

"Leo!" screams Prue slamming the door and running back to her room. Phoebe curiously pokes her head out from her room, and whilst holding a white blouse over her breasts, she runs towards Prue's room and opens the door.

"Honey, is everything alright?" asks Phoebe entering the room, where Prue is seen sitting at the edge of her bed startled.

"Um, not quite" replies Prue trying to figure out something. Phoebe looks at her confused and closes the door. "Well, I went into Piper's room to get some clothes for her, because I thought she wouldn't want to wear that dress, and I caught Leo in her room, and I'm worried he may of saw some off limit areas" says Prue biting her lip. Phoebe eyes widen, as the door knocks.

"Hello?" asks Phoebe.

"I saw nothing" is all that is said from Leo.

"You sure?" asks Prue.

"Yea don't worry about it. When I went to turn, was when you slammed the door shut" assures Leo and Prue breaths a sigh of relief. "Wait! What were you doing in there?" asks Prue. On the other end of the door, Leo is caught off guard with the question and tries to think of an answer, until Grams runs down the stairs leading to the attic.

"Girls! Hurry!" yells Grams. Phoebe quickly puts on her blouse, while Prue grabs her black tank top and places it on her. The girls run out of the room, where Prue still finds it uncomfortable and awkward to be around Leo. Leo just rolls his eyes, as Phoebe stares at Grams waiting for what was up. "Alright, well some note magically appeared telling us that we need to round up some witches who are hiding in their houses from the storm." Replies Grams.

"How will we find them?" asks Prue.

"Phoebe's an empathy, so if she concentrates harder, she will sense a witch, hopefully" says Grams. Leo and rue nod their heads, until turning to Phoebe.

"What?" she asks.

"Can you do it?" asks Prue.

"I can try, I mean we need as many witches as possible, we need to save Piper" smiles Phoebe confident.

"Alright, you all go and I'll stay here, finishing off the potions" says Grams and everyone nods their heads. "Also, you better not orb encase there are some innocents who might see, but be quick before this storm properly starts up" informs Grams and everyone nods again, before Grams makes her way back to the attic.

"Alrighty then" chips Phoebe clapping her hands twice and makes her way towards the stairs. She turns around to see Prue following but Leo frozen in place. "Leo..? Leo what's wrong?" asks Phoebe concerned. Leo slowly looks up and faces the sisters.

"I'm just thinking of something, something that will change my life forever" replies Leo slightly worried. The girls look at each other confused.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, Piper remains chained up, wiggling around to try and break free. "Trust me to try and break free" sighs Piper angrily. It was now about 2:46pm and Piper was getting restless. She knew the wedding was coming up and wanted somehow to get out. Piper was missing her sisters and Leo. To know that Andy was dead and Prue was distraught and that she wasn't there for her broke her heart. To not be there with Leo broke her heart. Her faith in being rescued was slowly emptying, and she was eventually facing the fact that she will be Mrs Jetix. It worried her because she knew she might go after her family and try to kill them, meaning one of the sides will have to be vanquished. The panel in the room opens up with dust flying around the ground. Billy then walks in with a smirk on his face, and tilts his head. Piper just stares at him coldly.

"Hello there, runaway bride" laughs Billy.

"I'm not a bride yet!" growls Piper looking at him fiercely. He raises his eyebrows impressed by her braveness.

"Brides should be happy the day of their wedding, and not depressed like you are, or angry which ever way you want to look at it. Piper just remains there looking into his eyes harshly. "Alright, well I was sent to tell you that the wedding begins in 3 hours so you better get ready…not that you can" says Billy laughing. Just then Jetix shimmers into the room, and Billy walks out as the panel closes. Jetix gets close to Piper and strokes his cheek against hers. She just stands still, shivering with anger as he brushes against her.

"You look lovely. Although your look even lovelier with that wedding dress on" he says romantically. Piper doesn't answer, as Jetix steps away from her and forcefully back hands her. As her face falls to one side, she uses all her strength to look back at him, through gritted teeth.

"My sisters will come, and vanquish your sorry arse" grills Piper.

"I can't be vanquished" smirks Jetix. Piper's ego and cockiness quickly fades as does her face. "Yea, you see as long as you are binded by that contract, I will live for eternity" says Jetix before shimmering out into laughter. Piper now stares glumly into space. Now she knew that all hope was lost and closes her eyes, finally accepting her new place as the bride to be. Her shield of trying to stay strong quickly fades as she begins to cry, her anger disappearing quickly. Her hope was lost, she was getting married to Jetix…if only she knew that her true love can end it and save her… A tear drops down to the floor, when a bright light fills the room. Piper quickly looks up, her hope quickly returning.

"Leo!" she beams, but it wasn't orbs she saw it was a bright white light. From out of it steps her mother, smiling at her innocently. Piper's eyes widen with surprise. This was the first time she has seen her mother since her death. "Mum…?" she asks puzzled.

"Hello my dear" she tells her, stroking her cheek with her hand. She wears a long white robe.

"You here to set me free?" asks Piper but Patty slowly shakes her head.

"Don't give up hope just yet my dear" smiles Patty stepping back into the light and disappearing.

"No! Mum come back! Please come back!" cries Piper. "Please come back mummy" cries Piper in a mere whisper.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of this chapter? Now I would like you all to comment on the following please:

Phoebe's premonition.

Piper seeing her mother.

I will bring up a list of stuff to comment on, because I would like to know what specific stuff you liked about them. I enjoyed this chapter allot, and I hope you did to. So please comment on those up there, by reviewing:D Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18: Revenge is better served dea...

**True loves first kiss**

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they as usual mean allot to me. Well here is another chapter for my lovely and loyal readers. I hope you enjoy, so sit back and get ready for a brand new chapter.

**Chapter 18: Revenge is better served dead**

"Phoebe..?" repeats Prue stepping forward towards her. Phoebe forcefully snaps her arm backwards and throws the athame onto the ground. Once making contact, small sparks fly out of it, grinding across the cold concrete ground. It then slides under a dumpster, as Prue watches on confused. "What's wrong?"

"Phoebe, are you alright?" asks Leo. Just then, Jessica gasps in shocked and in horror. She grasps her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Prue and Leo turn their attention to what was going on. "What?" asks Leo. Suddenly a thump is heard from behind them, so Prue and Leo quickly turn their heads to find Phoebe on the floor, with a wound in her stomach, bleeding badly, a pool of blood under her.

"Phoebe!" yells Prue startled kneeling down beside her. Leo runs around and kneels near Phoebe's head, and places his hands just over Phoebe's stomach. A bright yellow light shines out from it, which quickly heals Phoebe. Phoebe breaths in suddenly, shooting up grasping for breath. "Phoebe what the hell happened here?" asks Prue.

"I…I, I had this premonition. That athame from before was used on Piper thanks to Jetix. He sucked all her powers while also killing her at the same time. But me, you, Leo and everyone else were around the chapel dead…Because I have empathy now, I guess I can also channel the emotions from them, and my premonitions are now stronger…I felt that athame go through my stomach, and then I had that wound" says Phoebe shaking. Leo and Prue pull up Phoebe as she tries to regain balance.

"What does this mean? We lose?" asks Jessica.

"No, it means we can change it. We just won't bring that athame and hopefully Piper won't get it used on her" says Prue.

"Alright, well we need to hurry" says Leo. The wind is now picking up hard. Dust from the street lifts off the ground, and swarms around the neighbourhood. The wind is heard whistling, trees are bending slightly from the power of the wind. It's now 2:30pm and the mother storm is now beginning.

"Good point! Alright we need to warn anyone on the streets, and hopefully pick up some witches" leads Prue.

"No! We can't now, the wind is too strong" warns Leo.

"Ok, so we just return to the manor, get those witches sent to us and then orb up to look out point, where the wind will be harder, forcing us to blow over the cliff?" asks Phoebe raising her eyebrows startled.

"I understand that, but we should be fine. The wedding should be beginning soon" says Leo checking his watch. "Its half past 2, and we can check the planets line up with this nifty gadget that I got, just never been able to use it until now" smiles Leo.

"Alrighty then, well I think we should get rolling" claps Prue twice. Just then a bin is seen blowing across the road. The group turn their attention, as the rubbish is thrown out from it. "Just not that extreme" laughs Prue. Leo quickly holds onto Jessica as she looks at him concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm a whitelighter. We're off to the manor" he says and she nods her head. Phoebe grabs Leo and Prue holds onto Phoebe, and turn into tiny orbs.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Piper is still chained to the wall. Exhausted and tired, Billy shimmers into the room, in front of Piper grinning at her. "Oh, you know this would all be easy if you didn't try and escape, and you know, be completely annoying" smirks Billy.

"Someone very special in my life came to pay me a visit earlier" says Piper. "She told me not to give up hope, which means that someone is coming to save me if you like it or not"

"That a fact?" asks Billy, his eyebrows raised cocky.

"Hey, I know why I'm being cocky…why are you?" Billy just looks at her with a smile, as Piper widens her eyes and raises her eyebrows. "Oh…" she says knowing her mistake. Billy then shimmers out, as Piper desperately tries to get free. "No! Get back here now!" screams Piper.

In the chapel, Jetix is all alone on the altar and looking around the place smiling. His freedom and cheerful-ness is short lived when Billy shimmers in just at the bottom of the altar. "What?" asks Jetix angrily.

"Well your little bride to be, has let something slip" replies Billy smiling.

"What might that be?" asks Jetix bored already.

"Someone close came to her, telling her not to give up hope, meaning the remaining charmed ones just might get here after all"

"Well, thank you for the news, but I'll deal with that little problem" says Jetix with an evil smirk. Billy nods his head and is about to shimmer out, "Now, in under, oh, say, an hour the planets are set to line up, and the guests as I've heard are on their way, so I would want you and Lux to greet them alright?" asks Jetix. Again, Billy nods his head and gets ready to shimmer out. "If you make them feel unwelcome, I will make sure you pay. You understand me?"

"Yes sir" nods Billy. Billy just stands there twiddling his thumbs, as if waiting for Jetix to say something else.

"You can go now"

"Oh, ok" says Billy giving a little nervous laughter at the end. He quickly shimmers out, with Jetix being left to bask in the area that he's in.

"This time, I won't fail" he says to himself. "It's time to do something I've never done in a long time" he says to him self all serious, with slight concern in his tone.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

At the hospital in San Francisco, it's a busy time as people are wheeled in injured from the storm brewing up. Darryl is in one room with a nurse, who is checking his heart beat. "Alright, well everything is alright here. But what actually happened?.. If you don't mind me asking" asks the nurse.

"Oh nothing" laughs Darryl. The nurse nods her head in respect and walks out the room, as Brody walks in looking at Darryl emotional. His head has a bandage around it, and he has a sling on his right arm.

"Hey man. I'm sorry about Adam, I really am" says Brody.

"I know, and thank you. That means allot. But why are you here?" asks Darryl. With a slight hesitation, Brody answers his question.

"Well I've been asked to question you about what happened. I mean, there was me who broke my arm, got a concussion, and Adam who…you know, then there was you who was perfectly fine…with your side of the door ripped off its hinges. Then yet again, there was a large hole through it, and a pole not so far from it. Darryl what happened?" quizzes Brody curiously.

'_What am I suppose to say? I mean do I reveal the Halliwell's secret, exposing them and possibly killing them, or keep it a secret?'_ thinks Darryl worried.

"Well?" presses on Brody.

"I don't know, I mean first I was driving after you, then I heard a crash, so I went to see what happened to you, stopped the car when suddenly it went all dark" lies Darryl, choosing the right decision. Brody raises his eyebrows at Darryl, unimpressed by his statement.

"Well be that the case, I'm not letting you off this case" says Brody. Brody turns around and heads for the door until he stops. "By the way, you wouldn't have had anything to do with the flat tier I received do you?" asks Brody.

"No" replies Darryl sharply. Brody nods his head and walks out, as Darryl pulls out a picture of Adam. He smiles emotionally, his eyes welling up with tears. One tear drop rolls down his check, and splashes onto the picture. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" he says in a mere whisper.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The group finally orb into the living room, looking around for any signs of witches. Just then, a skinny pale man, with blond hair and green eyes comes running down the stairs frustrated. "Finally!" he yells. The group spin around, Prue steps in front of the group.

"Who the hell are you?" demands Prue, twitching her arm ready to use her power on him just encase.

"I'm a witch, or an innocent which ever way you look at it" he replies, and Prue slowly releases her tensed arm. "Listen, the others are up stairs… Get down here, they arrived!" yells the man. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, 8 women and 5 other men come running down the stairs all enthusiastic. One woman, she's tiny with short brown hair and hazel eyes, steps near the sisters.

"It is an honour" she smiles, shyly.

"Aw, that's sweet" beams Phoebe. The rest of the group enter the living room and stare in awe at Prue, Phoebe and Leo.

"Ok well as much as this is great, we need to get ready. Wait, where's Grams?" asks Prue looking around.

"Right here" pipes in Grams, walking down the stairs with the three bags full of potions, firmly tied to her belt.

"They all we got?" asks Prue. As soon as it left her mouth, the witches pull out three potions of their own. Prue lets out a surprised laugh, as Leo steps between the two groups.

"Alright, this is going to be a fight like no other alright. This isn't your typical outing; we are going against some powerful demons and warlocks. We need a plan, one that will work, and won't blow up in our faces" commands Leo.

"Alright, well obviously, it must be to separate the demons away from Jetix, so no one is there to protect him right?" ponders Jessica.

"Right, then it's mine and Phoebe's job to get Jetix away" says Prue.

"Then it's my job to get to Piper are save her" smiles Leo, and Prue nods her head.

"But it's not that simple, I mean…you know what I saw in my premonition, and so obviously we made this plan, and something went wrong" says Phoebe sternly letting Prue understand.

"Yes, but this time we have the upper hand, we haven't got the athame, so I think we're safe…I hope" says Prue biting her lip. Just then, the male witch from before notices something behind the sisters in the conservatory, and his eyes widen with shock.

"Ur, guys…"

"Right but we must do something wrong, that gets us…you know" says Phoebe.

"I don't see why though, I mean it's a well oiled plan" says Prue.

"Guys…" repeats the witch.

"What is it?" asks Leo.

"Demon!" he yells pointing behind the sisters. As the sisters turn, same with everyone else, a demon dressed in pure black with a mask to boot is crawling on the walls and the glass, but you can just about see him, as if he was in liquid form.

"Oh my!" shouts Phoebe stunned. Just then, he becomes visible, as a huge red sticky tongue flies out of his mouth. "Whoa!" screams Phoebe flipping out the way. Prue grabs Jessica and pulls her down to the ground with her, as other witches dive out the way from the tongue. Prue looks over and waves her hand, sending the crawler demon flying across the room, and smashing into the wall near the dining room.

"Jetix must no something! Everyone upstairs!" yells Prue.

"We have to help you" yells the small witch.

"Leo!" yells Prue sternly.

"Alright, follow her instructions, come on everyone upstairs!" signals Leo sending them upstairs. Just then another crawler demon comes down the wall of the stairs, until becoming visible wearing exactly like the last one, only this time it's red.

"Ah!" yells one of the male witches, clicking his fingers and produces an athame in his hands. He digs it into the back of the demon, who screams with pain, before bursting into flames, while sending a huge energy wave outwards, knocking everyone, through the banister and onto the floor. Phoebe runs into the conservatory, as the demon lunges towards her, opening his mouth and sending a flame wheel at her. Phoebe stands firm, but the pain in the other witches becomes too much, as she falls to the floor in pain. Prue steps in, just as the flame wheel reaches her. Once it connects on her, Prue is sent flying backwards, smashing through the wall leading into the foyer, burnt all over her body.

"Prue!" screams Phoebe, standing up horrified. The crawler turns around to look at Phoebe, and sends his tongue at her again. It hits Phoebe hard in the stomach, sending her flying backwards, and smashing through the dining room table, with blood slowly seeping out from her head. Leo notices and runs towards Phoebe, and puts his hands over her, quickly healing her. The crawler demon quickly jumps on the walls and crawls over towards Leo. He then opens its mouth, and sends a powerful fire blast towards Leo.

"No!" yells the small witch, jumping forward in front of it, getting incinerated. Leo turns terrified after healing Phoebe, just as the tongue is sent at him. When hitting him, Leo flies backwards, smashing through the wardrobe and then through the wall and into the kitchen knocked out. Phoebe gets up terrified as the demon looks at her fiercely. Before he can do anything, an athame is thrown at it bursting it into flames, producing the energy wave knocking Phoebe down, who falls onto a thick piece of glass, which pierces through her stomach, and out the other end. Phoebe gasps in with shock and pain, as her head slowly falls onto the floor. The male witch from before staggers up and runs towards Prue, kneeling beside her. She is barely breathing, gasping for breath.

"Tell my sister…I love her" she staggers, before closing her eyes and taking her final breath. The male witch's eyes widen with horror, before they water up and a tear drops down on Prue's dead body…

Jetix is seen standing in the middle of the manor, invisible from everyone else and a huge smile creeps up on his face, before he flashes away.

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of this one? Was it extra shocking at the end? Please comment, and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	19. Chapter 19: A mystery guest

**True Loves First Kiss**

Before I begin, people have asked to see Paige. I really wish you guys would take notice, and remember my past chapters. If you paid any attention, Paige did come into it but as a whitelighter, and then got killed by a darklighters arrow, so please pay attention, it would help, thanks.

Ok then, thank you all for those lovely reviews :) they as always mean allot to me, but please pass the word on this story because as I've told you all before, it's coming to an end soon and I would like to get maybe at least 8 reviewers, because I've sort of lost 2 as it is.

Here is the next instalment to **True Loves First Kiss**, and after the big cliffhanger I left you with, what happens next? Find out now:D

**Chapter 19: A mystery guest**

In the underworld, Piper is forced to watch on at the crystal ball. Five demons have her unable to move, and make sure she watches everything that goes on. Leo is seen smashing through the wall and into the kitchen, as Piper begins to cry trying to struggle to break free. "Stop this!" she screams. Prue is then seen getting flamed and thrown backwards smashing through the wall. Piper's eyes widen with horror and distraught. "NOOOO!" screeches Piper bursting into tears. The small witch is also seen getting incinerated, Piper tries to close her eyes but her eyelids are pulled apart so she is made to watch. Phoebe is then shown getting the thick piece of glass piercing through her stomach, blood spitting out everywhere. "Noooo" weeps Piper, tears rolling down her cheeks and hitting the floor. The demons let go of Piper, and she quickly turns her head from the globe, crying heavily. Jetix then blinks into the room, and the other demons quickly shimmer out.

"Hello my love, I hope you enjoyed the show" he snarls. Piper leers at him furious, breathing heavily and fiercely.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!"

"Oh, feisty, just the way I like them" he smiles. "Now my love slave, the wedding is in less then an hour so I need you to get ready, although I kind of see that you won't get ready on your own free will, so I've asked for one of my loyal demons to fix this little problem. You will go through with this wedding, and we will live happily ever after…until I have to kill you anyway" he sniggers.

"Screw you!" spits Piper, actually spitting at him. With a small angry pause, Jetix back hands Piper on the face, making her weep in pain. Jetix blinks out, with Piper being made to bask in everything that has happened. _'It's not over yet, they came back from the dead some way before and they'll do it again. Mum told me not to give up hope, and I won't…please someone save me' _she thinks to her self, letting out a small sigh. "Hurry" she says in a whisper.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the manor, the remaining witches are left crying over the bodies of Phoebe, Prue and Leo. Grams runs down the stairs looking around worried at what happened. "Oh my god! I only went up stairs to get something and I hear this noise, what the hell happened?" asks Grams looking around. The first thing she sees is the piece of glass through Phoebe's stomach. Gasping with shock, she runs forward beginning to cry. "Oh god, no not you!" she cries. Jessica comes running forward and waves her hand, sending the piece of glass into nothingness. Phoebe gasps slightly, but it doesn't help with what's going on.

"Grams…" gasps Phoebe weakly.

"Penny! Prue is…" yells the male witch. Grams strokes Phoebe's face and runs into the foyer to see her other granddaughter on the floor dead and severely burnt. Her eyes spread apart, tears coming down faster slowly edging her way closer towards Prue.

"Is she…"

"Yea" cries the male witch. Grams falls to her knees and covers her face with her hands, tears streaming down her face. Prue's spirit is then seen lifting slowly out of her body, but unseen by everyone around her. Prue's body floats above her dead body, with Prue looking around confused. Turning her head to face the ground, she sees her dead burnt body.

"Oh no…" she gasps shocked. Just then the room turns a bright white, taking over the whole place until she finds her self in a huge area, clouds around her and white angelic light bursting out. Turning around she sees huge golden gates and widens her eyes surprised. "Heaven…" she says astounded. "I can't be dead, I have to save Piper or at least say good bye to her" fears Prue beginning to cry. The golden gates start swinging open. These gates were never ending, and Prue tries to back her self away, shaking her head not wanting to accept her fate. "I did not come this far, save all these innocents to end up here, I wont believe it!" shouts Prue angrily. Suddenly, a figure cloaked in gold walks out from the gates, its face glowing brightly so you can't see who it was. "I said no! You can't take me you here! I won't let you!" screams Prue. Prue turns around but the figure is standing right in front of her, Prue nearly falls over from shock. She looks around for somewhere to run to but the only place to escape to is through the golden gates, where she didn't plan on going. She tries waving her hand to TK the figure but nothing works, he doesn't even flinch. The figure quickly grabs her by the hands, and holds on tight as Prue tries to break free. "Let me go! Let me go!" screams Prue. A white and yellow glow illuminates from the figures hands, and enters into Prue's body filling her with peace and warmth. "What are you doing?" asks Prue. Her whole body brightens up, and the surroundings begin to change as she enters back into the foyer.

"It's all my fault, I should have never left you" cries Grams. Prue and the figure are again not seen by anyone, but Prue's spirit slowly goes towards her body. Prue stares at the figure confused yet thankful, and smiles before fully entering her body. Her body flashes a bright white and yellow light, as her burns and scars begin to heal rapidly. "Oh god…" gasps Grams standing up and a few other witches. The figure orbs out and into the dining room, and just above Phoebe who is slowly fading away. It puts its hands over her, and bright blue and yellow orbs exit from its hands and enter Phoebe's body, healing her successfully.

"Oh my god!" gasps in Phoebe, startling the witches. The figure then enters into the kitchen, and places its hands over Leo's body, which is bleeding badly from the head, a trail of blood leading to the back porch. Again the figure places its hands over Leo, and begins healing him. Leo's wound quickly heals, the blood coming back into Leo who gasps in loudly, and shoots up shocked and confused. In the foyer, Prue returns back to normal and gasps in loudly, shooting up and looking around. The figure from the kitchen quickly orbs out, and Leo and Phoebe stand up.

"What just happened here?" asks Leo.

"I have no idea!" beams Phoebe feeling her body. The witches clap and cheer, before they hear the sound of Grams crying happily.

"Thank god!" yells the male witch. Phoebe, Leo and the remaining witches run towards them, Grams turning around to face them.

"Oh you're alive!" cries Grams grabbing Phoebe and giving her a huge hug. "I thought you wouldn't make it"

"Me neither!" chimes Prue, "Actually I didn't, but some-." Before Prue can finish, she gets a brain freeze and holds her head confused.

"What?" asks Leo.

"I-I, I can't remember…I just know I'm alive, thank god!" cries Prue happily. Phoebe grabs onto Prue and hugs her, all the witches clapping their hands cheerfully.

"Alright, I have a feeling that was Jetix's doing, so it's time we get ready for the wedding. It's 3:00 and I'm off to the attic to use my gizmo to see if the planets are lined up nearly" nods Leo and runs off to the attic. "Piper needs me…I need her"

"I'll come with you just encase!" yells Jessica and runs up, as well as another female and male witch.

"This Jetix, is so dead when I get my hands on him!" yells Prue, and Phoebe nods her head.

"That isn't what you should be worried about!" yells a male witch with short cut black hair, and blue eyes. He stands in the conservatory and everyone follows him in, as they look out the window. Dark thick clouds have now gathered, and the rain is beginning to pour. Everyone stares in shock, as lighting starts to crackle and strike down. The wind is getting worse, picking up cars and throwing them around. Just then a tree near by is struck with lighting, and breaks in half getting thrown towards the conservatory windows and towards Prue.

"Look out!" yells the tall male witch who cried over Prue's body earlier. He shoves her out the way, as the tree smashes through the window and hits onto the witch, sending him flying backwards and crashing through the wall and into the sitting room. The tree is thrown across the room, and smashes even more of the wall. Glass shards are sent flying, and cutting some of the witch's arms. The rain then begins to pour into the manor, the wind blowing them all over.

"Everyone, up stairs now!" yells Prue and everyone gets up to run, but slides across the floor. One female witch is sent flying across the floor that she hits the wall, and then smashes through the window. The wardrobe is thrown sidewards, and nearly smashes into Phoebe if she hadn't of ducked, and crashes into the dining room. The front doors windows are smashed as both doors swing open, letting in the leaves and dust. The lighting gets stronger and strikes onto the roads, cracking them as the ground it self tumbles into nothingness. The remaining 3 male witches and the 5 remaining women, reach the stairs and run up them, Prue, Grams and Phoebe quickly following. A lighting bolt then hits the foyer window, smashing it and letting in the powerful wind, to blow everything around. The TV falls off and hits the floor, smashing and breaking with sparks flying everywhere. The electricity goes off in the manor leaving everything dark inside as well as out.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Darryl is in the hospital still, and is finished getting changed. Putting on his black leather jacket he gets ready to leave until Sheila arrives worried and scared. "Oh thank god you're alright! How dare you scare me like that" she yells at him, giving him a big hug of relief.

"It's fine babe, I'm alright" he soothes her.

"But you could have been seriously hurt! A mystery why you weren't but still!"

"Listen, we have to get out of here, I need to speak with the Halliwell's" says Darryl.

"The who?" asks Sheila confused.

"That wont be a good idea" comes a voice. Sheila and Darryl turn their attention to the door, where a male doctor blocks it. "After what has happened, we need to keep you here for tests" he tells him, "Presides there is a storm that is starting up and it doesn't looks welcoming" warns the doctor.

"I don't care! I need to get out of here" says Darryl stepping forward but the doctor stands his ground. He has short brown messy hair, and green eyes and medium built.

"I can't allow you to-," before the doctor can continue, Darryl grabs him and throws him into a side table with a vase on it. Colliding onto it, he smashes it and breaks the table, falling onto the floor in pain.

"Darryl!" yells Sheila shocked.

"It's an emergency" retorts Darryl, and grabs his wife and runs with her down the hallway, nurses quickly backing out of the way. Darryl reaches the elevator and presses the button, with a few "dings" the lift starts to open. Darryl and Sheila run into it as the male doctor from before is seen running down the hallway.

"No! Get back here!" as he reaches the elevator the doors close, resorting him to taking the stairs next to it. He had 6 other floors to climb down, but Darryl beats them to it, and pulls his wife through the large room and to the swinging doors.

"Darryl, slow down!" yells Sheila. Darryl notices a man exiting his brown car, and rushes towards that flashing his badge.

"Hey! Official police business, I need to borrow your car!" he yells, grabbing the mans keys. Darryl opens the back door for his wife as she quickly gets in. "Thank you!" rushes Darryl grabbing the mans keys and entering the car, quickly slamming the door shut.

"Hey!" yells the man. The male doctor finally reaches the bottom, and runs towards the doors followed by three armed police men. The car starts up, and Darryl quickly speeds forward just as the rain begins and the wind picks up. Because of the weather, it's pretty much an open road.

"Slow down!" screams Sheila putting on her seat belt as well as Darryl. "What is the rush, I mean are you seriously out of your mind?" asks Sheila pissed off.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't get caught by them, and forced to stay there, this is too important!" shouts Darryl turning a corner. Sheila shakes her head, but when turning the sharp corner, she whacks her head on the window cracking it, whilst knocking her out but unaware by Darryl. "It's important…Sheila…Sheila!" yells Darryl. He looks around and notices Sheila knocked out. Widening his eyes, he doesn't watch the road as he hears a huge explosion. Turning around a lighting bolt hits a building not so far ahead, bricks fly outwards and glass shattering. "Oh crap!" yells Darryl. Swerving out the way, another lighting bolt strikes in front of him, destroying the road. Darryl quickly swerves around it but with the pelting rain and the wind makes it hard for him, as he skids in a circle. Just then the energy from the blast lifts up the car slightly, and the wind fully picks it up, and sends the car flying backwards. It smashes into a shop, the windows shattering everywhere and bricks and debris scattering in all places. All that is left in the shop is silence, as the rain and everything else continues…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think of that? As usual I love to keep you guys in suspense, and what do you think of the weather? It's finally begun and so is the wedding, because next, the preparations for it begin as Piper prepares to become the bride to Jetix. Or will she and will the others be able to save her on time? Also who do you guys think was that elder? Thoughts and comments are welcome as usual, so please review. Thank you all for reviewing, and hopefully chapter 20 will be up soon. :)


	20. Chapter 20: The Wedding! Part 1

**True Loves First Kiss**

Thank you all for your replies, they mean so much to me! I love you guys so much. You have all progressed this story to what it has become so far, made it stronger, and made it longer. So I thank you all for what you've done, but now after the long wait and a full 19 chapters, the wedding is now beginning! Are you ready? I am! Please read, enjoy and review:D

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Previously on 'True Loves First Kiss'…**

Piper, Prue and Phoebe consist of three very powerful witches named The Charmed Ones. They vanquish evil on a daily basis risking their life everyday. Leo is their whitelighter, who guides them but finds himself getting feelings for the middle sister, Piper. Whitelighters are not meant to have feelings for their charges but his feelings were too strong. However, another warlock had feelings for Piper, and his name was Jetix. He did everything in his power to have Piper, to make her his dark queen.

In the progress it was learnt that if Jetix kisses her for the first time when the planets fully line up, then Piper will turn evil while in the progress he will then kill her, absorbing her life source and making himself unstoppable. It was however learnt that if Piper's true love kisses her, then the spell will be broken and Piper will be saved.

The group are ambushed by Jetix's minions who trap Leo, Phoebe and Prue leaving Piper all alone and eventually gets kidnapped by Jetix, not letting Leo tell her how he feels for her. Andy, a police officer investigating the Halliwell's, but also a childhood friend of them, and the eye candy for Prue, gets himself killed by Mecca, an ice demon. Piper, in order to save her family from death is forced to sign a contract binding her into the wedding, meaning there was no turning back.

Two of Andy's partners were Darryl and Adam, who get them self thrown into the Halliwell world when investigating what happened to Andy. In the end, in a tragic turn of events, Adam gets killed in a car chase with another police officer, Agent Brody. Darryl was actually seriously injured, but in order to save him, Leo had to heal him and in effect revealing their secret. Darryl also finds out the truth about Andy, and promises to keep the Halliwell's secret. Grams, the sister's grandmother returns to help out in the situation, until two very powerful demons arrive in the manor and kill Prue, Phoebe, Grams and Leo. Thankfully, their mother makes a return and brings them back to life, while giving the sisters new powers and a potion for Piper to take giving her a new power. Phoebe however received a premonition telling them how to get into Jetix's world and save Piper from the wedding.

But now the group are training up for the big event, gathering witches to help them. Leo also spoke with the Elders and they said Leo is able to kiss Piper to break the spell, but if he continues- despite being her true love, then he will be stripped of his whitelighter powers and duty. Inside, he thought to himself that he can't give up being a whitelighter. Meanwhile, a powerful storm is brewing throwing everything and one into chaos. Darryl tries to escape the hospital with his wife but his car is lifted from the powerful wind and gets slammed into a building! Also, once Jetix finds out that the sisters and Leo are alive, he sends two demons to kill them. One slams Leo through a wall; one gets a thick piece of glass to pierce through Phoebe's stomach, while one actually kills Prue. However, a mystery guest, an elder, saves her and the others.

Now the wedding is beginning, will the others be able to save Piper in time or die like everyone else has in the progress? Now is the time to find out!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 20: The Wedding! (Part 1)**

In the attic, and in pitch black, the group scurry into the attic worried and scared. Prue and Phoebe are trying to stay strong for everyone, as Leo pulls out his telescope and drags it towards the round window of the attic. Phoebe turns and notices, raising her eyebrows sceptic. "A telescope?"

"Not just any ordinary telescope! It's one that looks through the earth and into the galaxy" heaves Leo finally arriving it on the place.

"Phoebe!" calls Prue. Phoebe turns as Prue walks over to her, "Do you remember the spell used on Golden Heights?" asks Prue. Phoebe's face drops, as she tries to think hard.

"Oh god, no I don't!" worries Phoebe.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just go down stairs and get the parcel where you got the premonition from" smiles Prue.

"No don't!" yells Phoebe grabbing her sister. Prue looks at her and just smiles, with a slight laugh.

"Astral project" says Prue.

"Oh" laughs Phoebe. Prue concentrates and closes her eyes, quickly astral projecting and arriving downstairs in the foyer to where the parcel was. Looking around and grabbing hold to the wall for balance, she notices the parcel had blown into the dining room. In the attic, Grams is rallying up all the witches and giving them a speech.

"There is no need to worry, you can do this, we all can. Those demons are nothing compared to us, we are far more powerful then all of that" says Grams and continues. While Leo looks into the telescope, Phoebe looks at her Grams and smiles, as a flashback hits into her mind.

**-o-o-o-o-**

In the conservatory, Phoebe about 3 is standing scared and worried, with her blue school bag. Grams shows up and kneels in front of her, smiling at her angelically. "You scared?" asks Grams and Phoebe slowly nods her head. "There is no need to worry. The first day of school is always scary but you can do it, you are strong and you are clever. You are better then all those kids, and if any of those kids bully you then fight back." Soothes Grams, stroking Phoebe's cheek.

"I wish mummy was here to see me go to school" cries Phoebe. Just behind Phoebe, was Patty in her ghost form, smiling at her daughter with a tear rolling down her right cheek. Grams notices and smiles, again stroking Phoebe's cheek.

"She's always looking down at you baby, she never stops and will never. When ever you get scared or worried just remember that, and she will pick you up and make you stronger" smiles Grams and Phoebe smiles. Patty blows a kiss to her mother, and Grams nods her head as Patty disappears in small white lights.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Snapping out of her flashback, Prue is struggling downstairs to retrieve the parcel. Pulling her self along with the walls, she slowly makes her way towards the dining room, leaves and dust blowing all around her. She coughs heavily, before finally reaching the dining room, and enters it grabbing hold of the parcel and makes her way towards the stairs.

"Phoebe! Look!" yells Leo from the attic. In the attic, Phoebe wipes away a rolling tear and runs towards Leo, closely looking through the lense of the telescope.

"What am I looking for?" asks Phoebe. Leo positions the telescope, in which Phoebe gasps shocked. The attic door opens, and Prue steps through soaking wet. Astralling away, the parcel falls to the floor and Prue returns to her body. Prue smiles unlike before where she would heave and pant.

"Wow, I'm getting much more use to this whole astral projection business" she smiles.

"Prue, take a look at this!" signals Phoebe. Frowning confused, Prue runs over to Phoebe and looks through the lense of the telescope.

"Oh my…" gasps Prue surprised. All 8 planets had lined up; the only one left was Pluto which was rapidly approaching quick.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go! Phoebe, see if you can get another premonition from the parcel again. It's time to save Piper" beams Leo. Phoebe does just that, and runs over towards the parcel grabbing it in her hands and concentrating.

"Come on, please give me a premonition. Please, please, please, give me a premo-," before Piper can finish her word, she is struck with another premonition. Gasping in and closing her eyes, Phoebe watches as her premonition from before unfolds.

_Piper is seen at the golden heights, looking out at lighting bolts destroying buildings, rain pouring down, the wind wiping out people, destroying buildings. Suddenly Billy arrives next to her, and leads her a few feet away. "Manafes morris, wain hoat" chants Billy. Suddenly a huge cave appears in front of them, as he leads Piper into it. Next scene shows Piper in her black laced diamond gown, getting led down the aisle by Billy towards an excited Jetix. Piper has slight regret on her face._

Gasping out from the premonition, Phoebe tries to regain breath. "Well the storm sure fits" quips Phoebe.

"Do you know the spell now?" asks Leo and Phoebe joyfully nods her head.

"Then it's time, alright everyone hold hands, it's time to crash this wedding" smiles Leo.

"Have we got everything?" asks Prue and everyone tells her yes, quickly joining them in a large circle.

"Now, Prue and Grams it's up to you to use your powers and make sure everyone stays on the cliff, so we don't get all blown off while Phoebe says the spell" informs Leo.

"No problem!" yells Grams.

"This Jetix guy will pay!" chips in Jessica and everyone smiles.

"Alright, Golden Heights, here we come!" yells Leo, and everyone turns into orbs and ascends into the ceiling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the underworld, guests have now finally started to arrive as Billy and Lux guide them into the chapel. Piper remains in her room, still chained to the wall, exhausted, thirsty and hungry. The panel in the room opens up and four demons in some red hideous dresses come in. They all have long hair, two are blonds, one is blue and the other is grey. They all carry the black dress that Piper had picked out previously, and the panel closes. "Who the hell are you guys?" asks Piper.

"We are your bridesmaids of course" laughs one of the women.

"I don't think so!" spits Piper.

"Listen, you have to put on this dress" says the grey haired demon. Piper leers at it, and looks away. "Look you have no choice! You signed the contract and you have to get married to Jetix" barks the woman.

"Not until I get something to eat and drink. I'm sure Jetix won't want his bride to be, to be skinny and exhausted now will he?" asks Piper. The other blond woman clicks her fingers, and in shimmers appears two demons, one with a tray full of snacks and the other with drink. They settle them on the floor and shimmer away, with the demons placing Piper's wedding dress on top of the crystal ball, and begin feeding Piper, who eats them fast paying close attention to the feeling, figuring she might be dying today. Piper then quickly gulps down her drink, and smiles only slightly her feeling of anger, worry and fear returning to her.

"There" smiles the grey haired woman. She nods her head, and the three remaining demons walk behind Piper and the chains on her hands they keep, while removing the rest. Piper breaths a sigh of relief as the chains leave her ankles. A big bruise mark is left from how tight they were on her, and she is able to move her feet around freely, with slight pain which she tries to block out.

"Thank you" says Piper, throwing her foot forward and kicking the grey haired demon in the stomach. Piper then twists her body around, and round house kicks the blue haired demon in the face, but then the pain on her ankle kicks in, and she falls to the ground weeping.

"Nice try!" yells one of the blond haired women. She has green eyes while the other has blue. "Well, we were actually going to let you put the dress on, but now we will force it on you." The four women step back and all click their fingers, as the dress magically appears on Piper's body, along with two black high heeled shoes.

"My sisters will come and vanquish you all!" growls Piper.

"Unless they come as ghosts, and by the way this is a very secure and secret location. No witch, mortal, whitelighter…Elder even has been able to find this place, so what makes you think ghosts can too?" asks the blue haired woman. Piper is then lifted up, limping with pain on her feet from the pain. The women click their fingers, and the whole room transforms. The whole room is bright; Piper shields her eyes from the brightness. A sofa is by the wall, in which the demons throw her on, and magically place the chains back on her ankles, making Piper wench in pain. Also around the room is full of mirrors and pictures, the walls are draped with cloth and other fabrics. The only thing that is actually the same is the crystal ball, which remains in the same place as before.

"What the hell are you doing!" barks Piper.

"Making you look nice for the wedding of course" replies the blue haired woman. They pull out some dark makeup, and start applying it on Piper's face, trying to cover up the bruises on her face.

"When Jetix becomes uber powerful, you think he will keep you guys alive?" asks Piper.

"What are you talking about?" asks the grey haired woman.

"He is eliminating all of his minions, if they get on his nerves, and once they do what they have to do he kills them. Now that he will becoming powerful, he will eliminate every single one of you, I mean why would he want you after the power that he will receive?" ponders Piper, talking to them as if they were close friends of hers. The women stop and start to think, a small smile appears on Piper's face. _'This is it, I'm getting through to them' _grins Piper, but just then the panel opens up in the room, and Jetix steps through. Piper stares at him with pure anger and hatred, but he doesn't seem to care. "You're not suppose to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding, it's bad luck" quips Piper.

"Yes but I'm all for bad luck" replies Jetix cocky. "By the way my love, you look beautiful" he smiles.

"That's a shame, figuring I want to look my worse" says Piper cocking her head.

"Hurry up with the makeup, the guests are beginning to get restless" says Jetix coldly. Walking out, Piper raises her eyebrows at her bridesmaids.

"You see what I mean? He doesn't care about you, all he wants is for you to do this then he will kill me and go after you girls, and to be fair you girls look like you can turn a few heads in the underworld, get married yourself…" convinces Piper.

"I have been told I'm marriage material" grins the blue haired woman.

"Yea and I've always wanted a husband" smiles the blond haired woman with green eyes.

"Exactly! You can have this too if you just set me free, take me to my sisters and we can vanquish him" says Piper.

"What makes us sure that you won't vanquish us?" asks the woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I may vanquish demons and warlocks, but I'm also a Charmed one and I go by my word. If you save my life, then I'll save yours. If however you try to attack me and my sisters, we will go after you. Just as long as you stay out of our way you will be safe" replies Piper truthfully. The demons look into her eyes, knowing that she's telling the truth and stare at each other for a few seconds.

"What makes you think your sisters are alive?" asks the grey haired woman suspicious.

"I can feel it…Just please save me…Please" she pleads.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the streets of San Francisco, the car Darryl was riding in is upside down, across the store floor. All the glass in the car was smashed, and the car it self was squashed slightly. The lighting continues to crack outside, people are heard screaming, the rain pours and pours, a river of water rides down the streets. In the car, the air bag had been let off, but Darryl was knocked out. He was cut everywhere, and is bleeding from the head, barely conscious. His eye was cut and blood was leaking into it, meanwhile petrol was leaking out from the car and going everywhere on the floor. Sheila was still knocked out, with cuts all over her face, glass shards stuck in her body. Just outside, a car explodes when getting hit with a lighting bolt. Fire flies outwards and a piece of the car on fire flies towards Darryl's car and lands on top. "Help!" yells Darryl in a croaky and painful voice. A piece of fire falls down and hits the petrol, lighting the whole thing up in flames. Darryl looks around scared and worried, but just then a set of strong and bright orbs fill the store. On the outside, another lighting bolt strikes the hospital roof, and it tumbles inwards smashing into the rooms.

"Everybody out now!" screams a nurse from the top floor, and all the doctors desperately try and spill everybody out of the top floor. In the ground floor, Brody is there with the doctor and police men, when they hear the huge explosion from on top of the hospital.

"Oh my god!" yells Brody startled looking up; another lighting bolt hits a car just in front of the hospital which blows up. The debris flies outwards and smashes through the hospital windows, shards of glass speeding everywhere. Brody falls to the ground as the shards of glass ride over him. He was beginning to get scared, and slowly stands up and runs away from any glass near him. Screams of scared nursed and patients ring around the hospital, when another lighting bolt strikes the swinging doors, which explode, debris flying everywhere.

Down the street in the store Darryl crashed into, his car suddenly explodes violently. The huge explosion hits the building and blows that up with it. More screams are heard, with the whole place on fire. Meanwhile, a Tornado starts up not so far from across the golden gate bridge.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the wedding chapel in the underworld, Jetix is at the beginning with a greasy thin demon man- the dark priest, and Billy behind Jetix as his best man. While Lux stands on the other side in her long red dress. The music starts up and all the guests settle them selves getting ready for the dark wedding. Jetix stands there grinning from ear to ear. "This is it" he tells him self. The "Here comes the bride" music starts to play, and all the guests stand up ready for Piper's big entrance…

**To be continued…**

What did you guys think? That was probably one of my best chapters that I've written I think :D Now please comment on these:

Darryl's part when his car explodes, and what were those orbs that arrived in the store? Who do they belong to ?

Phoebe's flashback from when she was a kid.

Also Piper's last bit when she was talking to her bride's maids – will they save her, or continue with the ceremony?

Please comment on those because I **do not** want "Please update soon" etc, the story is coming to an end and I would like some good reviews. Please comment on those three, or otherwise no update. If anyone will, I know **Alyssa Halliwell** will give me an awesome review :)

**Remember comment on the above!**

Thank you guys, and hopefully part 2 of the wedding will be up, when everything will finally come full circle. Please don't let me down with those reviews, you haven't got many more to make now, so make them special :D


	21. Chapter 21: The Wedding! Part 2

**True Loves First Kiss**

Someone asked me for my email so here it is: sorry for my moaning but you have to see my point of view and not just your own. Anyway, after week and months of reviews, chapters – lost chapters, delays, new readers, losing readers, the fun and the laughter, the cliffhangers, it's now time!

The time every single one of you has been waiting for! It's **THE WEDDING! **Piper and Leo's big scene is also on its way which I my self am looking forward to! Now a HUGE fight is on its way so this chapter is HUGE it self. So thank you all again for your reviews, it's now time to begin. So as usual, please enjoy, read and review. :)

**Chapter 21: The Wedding! (Part 2)**

In the store, the set of orbs light up the area, and circle their way down to the ground, dancing slightly just before becoming corporeal. It was the same elder from before, his robe was still on and his face is still bursting with light. Darryl is scared inside the car, fire everywhere around him; he knows that his life is going to end. "Dear god, please forgive me for what I've done" cries Darryl and closes his eyes expecting to die any second, but suddenly the elder orbs inside the car, crouched real low and grabs hold of Darryl and then Sheila, quickly orbing out with them just as the car explodes and taking down the whole store with it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the hospital, Agent Brody waits worried and scared. "What the hell do we do?" asks Brody shaking. Suddenly, the city is hit with a small earthquake, shaking everything and one. Stuff of shelf's start to fall and crash onto the ground, when the sound of something smashing grabs Brody's attention. He notices a vase had smashed onto the receptionist and gasps with shock. Her head is starting to bleed, and he runs over to her worried and concerned. "Someone hurry! She's got a wound on the head!" yells Brody and about three doctors and four nurses run over to her. The lights then in the hospital suddenly go off, followed by every other single electricity in the city. "Just great" sighs Brody.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The storm continues to rage on fiercely in San Francisco, people screaming, people crying. The tornado quickly rips its way through and reaches the golden gate bridge, which contains millions of cars. Then a horrifying and shocking moment arrives, when the tornado rips through the bridge and collapses it too the ground taking all the people with it. On the bridge however, a family are in a small blue car, all scared for their life. In the front drivers seat is the father: he has brown gelled hair and green eyes, while the mother has long brown hair and hazel eyes. In the back seat are their three children, two girls and a boy. The little girl is about 4 and has long blond hair and blue eyes, the other girl is 13 and has brown hair down to her shoulders tied in pig tails and blue eyes, the brother is about 17 and has gelled blond hair and green eyes. The family notice the tornado come towards the bridge, the little girl begins to cry and her big sister wraps her arm around her.

"Start the car!" screams the mother.

"I can't!" yells the father putting his foot on the pedal harder.

"We're gonna die" fears the son. The family look forward and know that they are. The mother quickly undoes her seat belt and climbs into the back seat, grabbing hold of her daughters and hugging them, while the father does the same and grabs his son and the oldest sister.

"Together forever, I love you all" braves the mother, and the whole family close their eyes in a deep hug. The tornado then hits the golden gate bridge, and cracks it up hugely, forcing it to quickly land into the water; a huge tidlewave towers upwards and crashes into the city, knocking down a few houses in the progress. Millions of more cars go down with the bridge, millions dying with the huge structures falling on top of them. Screams like no other are heard from families, cries of help were heard until the tornado hit and ended it all.

On Golden Heights, appears a huge set of orbs circling around and eventually reaching the wet surface. The wind nearly knocks them all off but they grab each other for support. Leo turns towards the golden gate bridge and gasps with shock and distraught, followed by everyone else. "Oh my god" gasps Phoebe beginning to cry.

"Phoebe go! Hurry!" screams Prue and Phoebe runs towards the spot Billy was at, and begins the chant. Prue and Grams using their powers and keeping everyone firmly in place. Phoebe looks strongly, and Sykes her self up.

'_Piper here we come' _thinks Phoebe smiling. "Manafes morris, wain hoat!" screams Phoebe to be heard over the roaring wind and rain. Another earthquake hits San Francisco, bringing down many houses. "I didn't do that…" mumbles Phoebe. In front of her, the huge like cave appears in front of her and she smiles at her accomplishment. Clapping her hands, everyone runs inside followed by Leo, Prue and Grams.

"Well done honey" smiles Prue giving her sister a hug.

"Oh don't mention it" winks Phoebe. The group quickly run into the cave, which quickly disappears as soon as Prue steps through. The group arrive into a small dark corridor, which leads to the door on the far end. Everyone looks at one another worried and concerned, the only light in the room is from the one torch at the beginning and the other at the end. The remaining 4 male witches and 7 female witches make their way down the corridor slowly as to not make any noise. Prue, Phoebe, Leo and Grams walk together, until Phoebe and Grams take the lead slightly.

"Hey Leo…" says Prue looking over to him slightly.

"Yea?" whispers Leo.

"Where exactly did you put Andy? You said you took him somewhere, but didn't actually say where" replies Prue quietly.

"Well I took him to one of the undertakers, he's a good friend of mine and he said he would rest Andy in a coffin ready for the funereal which I'm hoping will take place tomorrow" smiles Leo. Tears begin to form in Prue's eyes, and she smiles at Leo and rests her head on his arm.

"Thank you" she weeps.

"No problem" replies Leo. The witches reach the end of the corridor, trying to drain the wet off of them.

"Wait, allow me!" calls Phoebe and moves through the group. Grabbing hold of the handle, she opens up the door and pokes her head through to arrive in the kitchen, where she sees two strong demons like the executioner demons they faced before…only this time these two had no Axe, and had no eyes, and were incredibly pale. Phoebe gently closes the door which creeks slightly, but she and everyone else don't take any notice. She turns her head back to the group waiting anxiously for a heads up. "Alright there are too very strong looking demons in there, but they wield no weapons so we should be fine" smiles Phoebe. Everyone nods their heads, and Phoebe opens the door again but right in front of her is one of the demons starring at her, with no eyes. "Ahhhh!" shrieks Phoebe hopping backwards. The door then swings open, smashing against the wall making everyone jump back, and the other demon quickly joins.

"Going somewhere?" asks the first demons. He holds out his hand, where a sword engulfed in flames appears, and the other one does the same where an axe engulfed with flames appears. Everyone gasps with surprise, and steps back further.

"Ok, didn't see that coming" quips Phoebe.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the chapel, the "Here comes the bride" music plays, and the two blond haired women step out and make their way down the aisle, followed by the next two, which holds Piper by the arms, and practically drag her down the aisle. "I can't believe you guys! After what I was willing to give you!" screams Piper, "And why the hell is this like a real wedding? This is meant to be a dark wedding, I mean seriously!" yells Piper. Billy runs forward and grabs hold of Piper and pulls her up to the stand in front of Jetix who gives her a huge smile. Piper narrows her eyes at him, when two very powerful chains enter through the floor and grab her by the legs and body holding her firmly in place so she can't escape.

"So we begin" comments the dark priest opening the book.

"Oh I don't think so!" yells Piper. Jetix sighs angrily and takes out an athame from his pocket, causing Piper to flinch. He grabs Pipers hand and cuts her finger slightly and she begins to bleed. He gently drinks her blood while she tries to get away from what was going on. "That is gross, I mean yuck!" wheezes Piper. She is then able to tug her hand away and looks at Jetix disgusted.

"Alright, we are gathered here to ignite Piper and Jetix together in a un holey…"

"Oh this is ridiculous!" comments Piper trying to stall the wedding. Jetix then forcefully punches her in the face, much to the delight of the guests.

"You will shut up witch until you have to say I do!" spits Jetix. Piper stays strong and holds her self from crying, looking at the entrance in hopes of her family to burst through those doors. "Continue" smiles Jetix looking at the dark priest. Jetix notices Piper's stare and goes near her ear, "They're not coming…they died remember" sniggers Jetix. Piper closes her eyes and one tear rolls down her cheek.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back in the corridor, Phoebe twists her body around and forcefully kicks the first demon in the stomach, throwing him backwards and crashing into the other demon. Phoebe runs inside, and jumps into the air whilst spins around kicking both demons in the face, causing them to both fall to the floor cold, hard and dusty surface. Phoebe lands to the ground only to receive a powerful punch by the second demon, sending her hurtling backwards and crashing into trays full of food. The others run into the room and begin the battle, Prue sends the first demon flying backwards and smashing into the wall, while Grams makes sure the second demon stays on the ground.

"Everyone next door!" yells Prue, and the witches run towards it and open up the door.

In the wedding ceremony, they hear the crash from when Phoebe fell into the kitchen stuff. Everyone turns their heads and Piper's face lights up. "Someone, go check what that was!" yells Jetix, and about 7 warlocks get up from their seats and run towards the noise. "Continue…fast!" yells Jetix to the dark priest.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The witches are then ambushed by the warlocks, and because the hall is so small they backtrack into the kitchen when the fight begins. The first demon waves his flame sword in front of him; Prue quickly ducks out the way and kicks him in the stomach. Grams is nearly punched in the face, and beheaded with the axe but she dodges them both barely.

"Is that anyway to treat the elderly?" quips Grams, waving her hand and sending the demon crashing into the corner which contains a trolley full of cups and plates, which smash onto the ground. Grams gives a slight smirk, while the others battle avoiding energyballs. Phoebe sends a few away with her power but only noun make contact, one warlock goes after Jessica but she forcefully punches him in the face, and then round house kicks him in the face.

"Nice try…beaten by a girl…man you're going to feel embarrassed when you enter hell…again" comments Jessica raising her eyebrows. Two of the male witches run over to two warlocks, both built medium and scary looking. One man who has short messy blond hair and hazel eyes, uses his pyrokinesis and heats up his hands and touches the first warlocks arm, burning him severely making him scream with pain. The other witch is quite tall and has brown hair and hazel eyes, gets his hydrokinesis and throws two very powerful water blasts at the warlock, sending him to the ground and sliding a few feet. The warlock now frustrated, throws a range of energyballs at the witch who flinches frightened and startled. Luckily Jessica was there and sends most of them away, while a third witch produces an athame in his hands and throws it like a spear at the warlock who bursts into flames. On the other side of the room, a female witch with braided black hair, notices a chubby brown haired and green eyes female witch being ganged up by two warlocks, so she quickly turns invisible and grabs one of the warlocks by the head, and twists it around cracking the neck where she turns back to normal. As the other warlock turns, another female witch with short black hair runs up and grabs the warlock by the head, sending an extremely powerful psyonic wave into him which paralysis him.

"Where did you learn that?" asks the cornered witch.

"My family" replies the woman, but the warlock who had his neck broken quickly grabs the legs of the braided hair witch and the chubby witch and pulls them hard making them fall to the floor. The braided hair witch smashes her head against the floor, and blood pours out as she slowly stops breathing, much to the horror and distraught by the witch with short black hair.

"No!" screams Phoebe from across the room noticing, while fending off a bulky looking warlock. Prue turns only to get hit a sword through the stomach and then thrown across the room. "Prue!" screams Phoebe only to get punched in the face. The demon moves over to the chubby witch and goes to drive his sword through her heart. The short haired witch goes to use her power again but the warlock elbows her roughly in the face, causing her to fly backwards and crash into a tall skinny witch with long blond hair and green eyes, and a witch with dyed blue hair and hazel eyes. The demon puts his foot on the chubby witch and drives the sword through her heart as she gasps with shock and pain, but quickly dies taking her last breath. Leo, who was going to run through the door, notices and runs over to Prue quickly and begins to heal her just before she dies. Grams pulls out a potion and throws it at the sword wielding demon and blows him up with a hideous scream.

"Guys we have potions remember! Use them!" yells Grams. Her axe wielding demon takes her distraction and cuts her across the stomach with the axe, and holds it in pain quickly putting away the small flame that started. Prue opens her eyes and gasps, where Phoebe kicks the warlock in the stomach roughly, and ends up near the door where the conjuration male witches uses an athame and drives it through the warlock's heart bursting him into flames. Another male witch is going toe to toe with another warlock, but the warlock forcefully kicks him to the ground, and sends an energyball at him but the witch produces a forcefield around him and sends it hurtling back at the warlock bursting him into flames.

4 warlocks now remain, two are up against the tall skinny witch, and the warlock throws an energyball at her until she holds out her hand. "Energyball!" the energyball turns into orbs as the woman waves her hand and sends it flying back at the warlock bursting him into flames. The witch with dyed blue hair gets two energyballs thrown at her, but she uses her power and turns see through, phasing through both eneryballs. Giving him a small smirk, the witch double kicks the warlock in the face sending him to the wall. The warlock who was previously paralyzed gets out of it and heads towards the witch that put it on him, and hits her roughly on the face sending her to the ground, the skinny witch runs at him and kicks him in the stomach. The male with the power of fire is sent flying backwards and crashes onto Prue and Leo. The axe wielding demon starts to get even rougher and kicks Grams in the stomach hard, forcing the 3 male witches to run over to her aid and try and save her. Phoebe finds her self near the door and Leo notices.

"Phoebe, go quickly!" yells Leo and Phoebe nods her head and opens the door and listens to the ceremony taking place in the end room. In the wedding, the dark priest is now closing in on the thing.

"Do you Jetix take Piper to be your dark queen?" he asks and Jetix nods his head.

"I do." Piper looks around worried and scared, that her sisters had not shown up yet.

"And do you Piper…" the dark priest turns to her. In the hallway, Phoebe is about to burst in when one of the warlocks shows up from the room which led to Piper's room and grabs her by the throat. Gasping for breath, he forces her back and connects her back in the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" growls the warlock. Suddenly, he's sent flying sidewards and

smashes through the door that he came from. Phoebe holds her throat in pain and smiles at Prue who stands in front of her. Prue pulls out a potion and throws it at the warlock who bursts into flames.

"Answer the man!" yells Jetix at Piper. Prue and Phoebe turn their attention and try to open it but find it locked.

"All yours Prue…" assists Phoebe and steps away. In the wedding, Piper looks to the ground.

"I-." before she can say "do" the door leading into the wedding flies off its hinges and crashes into the audience.

"If I were you, I'd back away from my sister!" screams Prue starkly and fiercely. Phoebe shows up next to her, and everyone gasps with anger.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back in the kitchen, the three warlocks and the demon corner the 9 withes, Leo and Grams but all stay strong. "Now?" asks Jessica and Grams nods.

"Now" she smiles. The witches and Leo all pull out a potion and throw it at the demon and warlocks. The warlocks burst away easily but the demon is a little tougher then before. He swings his axe at the group but Jessica quickly makes it disappear.

"How dare you!" he yells and produces another one.

"Damn" retorts Jessica beat. The conjuration witch frowns at the demon before raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, I can do that too" and he holds out his hand and produces and spear and throws it through the heart of the demon. Gasping with pain. The tall skinny witch holds out her hands.

"Axe!" the axe turns to orbs and appears in her hands, and Jessica makes the flames around it disappear, as the witch swings the axe and beheads the demon bursting him into flames.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"No! How dare you! KILL THEM!" explodes Jetix in the chapel.

"Bring it on!" yells Phoebe. Fireballs are then sent flying at them, Piper gasps with horror but Prue sends them hurting back as does Phoebe who channels the fireballs and hits them back at the ones that threw them and bursts them into flames, a scorch mark is all that remains on the chairs and the floor.

"Guys, help me!" yells Piper only to receive another punch by Jetix. Prue looks up and notices Jetix punch her, and looks at him furiously.

"Hey!" yells Prue waving her hand but Jetix doesn't seem to move. "Phoebe, protect me" says Prue and closes her eyes astralling her self out and in between Jetix and Piper.

"Oh my, how did you do that?" asks Piper stunned. Prue is unable to answer when a fist from Jetix is sent at her but Prue grabs it forcefully and knees him in the stomach hard, and then kicks the dark priest in the stomach sending him toppling over. The guests are now after Phoebe but she fends them off, round house kicking one woman demon in the face, and then sends a fireball back to a demon and bursts him into flames. The 5 bride's maids run forward and pounce onto Prue tackling her to the ground. "No! You get off of her!" screams Piper trying to struggle free from the chains but finds it no use.

"Prue, hurry!" yells Phoebe losing the fight against the demons, warlocks and other evils. Unaware to Phoebe, a fireball is sent flying towards her back.

"Fireball!" yells a voice and the fireball turns to orbs and hits into a warlock near Phoebe, while an athame is sent flying at the demon that threw its fireball at her and both the warlock and demon burst into flames. Phoebe's rescue team arrives, as everyone pours in throwing potions blowing up everyone in sight. More demons and warlock however are called and arrive into the chapel. A demon then goes after Prue's unconscious body and throws a fireball but Phoebe quickly channels it and throws it back at the demon exploding him into flames. Everyone pours into the rooms using their powers; Prue quickly disappears and returns to her body to be caught by Phoebe who falls to the ground.

"About time Prue" sighs Phoebe.

"Yea, sorry sis" replies Prue. Leo sees Piper chained, beaten and hurt and raises his eyes in shock and anger.

"Piper!" yells Leo. Piper turns her head and notices Leo, her face beaming with joy. Grams enters and sends the huge group of warlocks and demons across the room many smashing into the chairs. Leo orbs out and then arrives next to Piper and grabs her to orb but Jetix sends an electric bolt at Leo who spins backwards and crashes into a table full of food and drink.

"Leo no!" yells Piper.

"He's mine" growls Jetix running forward.

"Phoebe! Prue! GRAMS!" screams Piper but Piper's mouth is duck taped by Lux. Prue, Phoebe and Grams run through the group fighting and over to Piper. Billy runs forward and shapeshifts into Andy which stops Prue in her tracks and falls to the floor. He has Andy's wound which he died from and begins to cry. Phoebe and Grams were unaware and charge into the bridesmaids.

"Why did you let me die Prue?" cries Andy walking towards her. Prue is frozen to do anything, and begins crying her self helplessly. Piper turns and notices trying her best to scream out to Prue but with no avail. While the group fight, the skinny pale witch is struck with the athame used before and dies within contact falling to the floor only to get incinerated with a fireball. Phoebe takes care of Lux and the blond haired with green eyes bridesmaids, while Grams takes care of the other three.

"I'm so sorry" cries Prue as Andy/Billy gets nearer to her. Across the room, Jetix and Leo are going head to head. Jetix forcefully punches Leo in the face several times, and then as if he was a doll throws him above his hand and Leo flies into the huge black draped cloth which comes off the hinges and falls to the ground. The dark priest tries to escape, but the witch with short black hair grabs him by the head and uses her powers on him, shocking his brain badly paralyzing him. She then sends a powerful energyball at his back which bursts him into flames. Across from her is the forcefield witch and another witch with long brown hair and blue eyes and has the power to deflect powers. The man uses his forcefield while the other deflects the powers but are too slow when they are both sent flying backwards with a powerful wind blast by a wind demon, and their heads are sent flying into a wall killing them within contact.

"Prue we need you!" yells Phoebe, kicking both Lux and the demon in the face. Grams is hit several times in the face and sent to the ground in pain while the three bridesmaids walk towards her. Grams fills in her pockets and finds one last potion, pulling it out she realizes it's for Piper to give her the new power. The three demons summon fireballs in their hands and throw them towards Grams and the potion. Grams rolls out the way and throws Piper's potion at her which smashes against the ground. The mist exits quickly and enters into Piper who gasps in with surprise. "Prue!" screams Phoebe.

"You did this to me" says Andy/Billy holding his wound. Prue shakes her head still crying.

"I love you! I would never kill you, I'm so sorry" she cries. Andy/Billy then grabs her by the throat and begins to squeeze hard like he did before beginning to kill her. A fireball is then thrown at Grams and she flies backwards smashing into a pedestal. Phoebe is then sent hitting the ground, while other witches find them self losing as well. Jessica is hit across the face and slammed against the wall, only to receive an energyball to the stomach. Gasping with pain, she falls to the ground on her front while the warlock laughs with pain only to get a pair of hands on his face, as the male witch begins to burn him. Leo is pulled up by Jetix and slammed against the wall to receive an electric ball to the stomach. Gasping with pain he falls to the floor, cuts all over his face.

"You honestly though you could save Piper? Don't make me laugh! She's mine and it's about time you realized that" rising out his hands and stretching his fingers apart, strong lighting bolts exit them and hit Leo who is lifted up from the floor screaming with pain. Prue tries her best to break free from Andy/Billy but finds it impossible. Just then the room freezes and Patty arrives just by the side of Prue.

"Mum?" asks Prue shocked and emotional. A strong white light surrounds her body with a long white dress.

"You are stronger then this Prue, you can fight him back. It's not Andy its Billy and he will kill you and then everything else. You can fight this Prue, you have what it takes" praises her mother.

"I can't, it's just too hard" cries Prue.

"Then I will help you" smiles Patty and hugs her daughter. Patty glows a bright yellow and that light enters into Prue giving her the strength she needs. "If you need more, I'm watching over you and I'll pick you up and hold your hand. You can do it Prue, I love you" whispers Patty near the end and disappears. The room unfreezes and Billy continues to squeeze Prue, but this time Prue turns confident and vengeful. Squinting her eyes, Andy/Billy flies up into the air and hits the ceiling. Prue stands up as he lands hard on the floor, and gets kicked in the stomach.

"How dare you! You son of a bitch!" yells Prue and sends him flying towards a torch and gets caught on fire. "Jake! A little help!" yells Prue. The witch with the power of fire walks over towards her and smiles. "I don't think this fire is doing it as much"

"No problem" smiles Jake and raises his hands, sending two very powerful heat rays at Andy/Billy who shapeshifts back into him self. Screaming with pain he bursts into flames sending out an energy blast along the way. Prue smiles at Jake who gets back to business, where Prue sends the three bridesmaids away from Grams and the two from Phoebe. Prue then strongly walks towards Jetix who has Leo near death.

"Back away from him now!" screams Prue and waves her hand, sending the lighting bolts at Jetix hitting him. Flying backwards he lands just by Prue who kicks him in the face strongly. "Leo, go to Piper! I got this freak" leads Prue and Leo painfully crawls towards Leo.

"You can't do this!" yells Jetix but Prue replies with a wave of her hand and sends Jetix smashing into the wall, and then sends him sliding across the floor and then through two tables. Phoebe gets up and forcefully punches the bridesmaids in the face, while pulling out a potion and throwing it at the blond haired one bursting her into flames.

"No offence but that dress was awful" quips Phoebe. Leo finally reaches Piper and pulls him self up and rips the duck tape off of her mouth. They stare into each others eyes; Piper starts to cry with joy.

"Leo…" she says joyfully. Leo closes it and goes near Piper's lips. Phoebe, Grams and Prue turn as Piper and Leo finally kiss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" EXPLODES Jetix nearly shaking the whole room. A bright light explodes outwards from Piper and Leo, as their kiss gets more intense. The chains around Piper are let loose and she wraps her arms around him. Their wounds are healed, their energy is rebuilt. The contract which was stored in Piper's cell like room explodes bringing the whole room down with it. Leo slowly pulls away and the light fades away, they both smile at each other. Prue, Phoebe and Grams beam with joy, they finally did it.

"Wow…" says Piper out of breath.

"You stupid witch!" screams Lux moving towards her.

"Shut up!" screams Piper raising her hands to freeze her furiously, but actually ends up blowing her up. Shocked, Piper notices the three bridesmaids attacking Grams. "No!" yells Piper and blows up each of the girls.

"Back of witch!" yells Jetix sending lighting bolt at Prue and sending her crashing into the broken tables. Piper slowly turns her head, so much anger, and hate inside of her. Phoebe feels it and looks worried; slowly falling to the ground but Grams holds her for support. Piper walks towards him breathing hard, and Jetix notices this. "Don't even think about it!"

"Oh you mean this!" asks Piper gesturing her hands and blows up Jetix. His stomach causes an explosion and flies backwards smashing through the stair banister. Demons and warlocks go to attack but Piper blows them all up. The witches step out of the way, and throw every last one of their potions at Jetix causing millions of explosions. Yelling with pain, Jetix kneels down injured and near death.

"I'm sorry…" struggles Jetix. Piper frowns at him for a slight second, but raises her hands and throws them out and forcefully blows up Jetix. With a huge explosion, he lets out a huge energy wave which sends Piper and all the witches flying backwards. The whole building practically explodes with it and begins to shake as bricks and debris start to fall.

"Everybody, out now!" yells Leo running over to Piper and helping her up. Everyone joins into a circle for Leo to orb them out but Phoebe just about sees Jessica start to move but in pain.

"Wait!" yells Phoebe running forward and avoiding the boulders picks up Jessica. Prue and Grams use their powers and send the two over at the group.

"It's finally over" smiles Piper calming down. Leo smiles at her, and everyone joins hands quickly orbing out just as the whole cave topples in and becomes nothing but rubble. A huge white light bursts out and Patty steps out from it smiling happily and then another set of orbs appears and the elder from before arrives next to Patty.

"It's nearly time" she smiles at him and it nods its head before they both disappear.

**To be continued…**

Muhahahahahahaha, well I sort of lied, this wasn't the final chapter; we still have **1** more last ever chapter of True Loves First Kiss. If you guys remember what Leo said to Prue before, you may know what it will contain. Anyway, what did you guys think of the final fight? Billy morphing into Andy, Jetix finally getting killed, and of course Leo and Piper's big kiss! Also what did Patty mean by "It's nearly time" to the elder? Everything will be revealed within time, and just to keep you on your feet, the elder will be revealed. :) please review heh.


	22. Chapter 22: Time to say goodbye

**True Loves First Kiss**

Wow! Where do I begin?

Now these past few months, I've had the best time writing out this story. It has been so fun and enjoyable, and I thank every single one of you that has reviewed, I love you all dearly. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have gotten this far, and so I really don't care what reviews I get now, because I've loved your other ones. It's sad to be writing the final chapter but I hope when I write other stories that you guys will join in and review just as much as you did for this.

I would personally like to thank **Alyssa Halliwell** as you have stuck with every chapter that I've written so thank you so much.

As you all know, Leo finally kissed Piper and saved her finally, and everyone was put to dust: Jetix, Billy, Lux and among others. Piper's torment is finally over, but Prue's mourning can finally begin now there is nothing hectic in her way for Andy's death. Also what will happen to Darryl? Also who the hell is this elder that keeps popping up at the right moments? But the biggest question that still remains is who will Leo choose: Piper or the Elders? Well it's time for everything to come full circle.

So for one final time, sit back, enjoy and review :D

**The Final Chapter!** **Chapter 22: Time to say goodbye**

The storm continues to rage on in San Francisco, however, as soon as Piper and Leo kissed and that huge light burst out, it went through the whole of San Francisco, eliminating the storm and rebuilding everything back to normal whilst also eliminating everyone's memories of the storm that happened. People that died from the storm are also brought back from the dead. Darryl and Sheila find them self in their bed together sleeping, with Darryl opening his eyes confused. He looks around and turns to the clock by his bedside table, "7:15 pm? Why the hell are we in bed?" ponders Darryl. Just then the phone rings which startles him slightly, and so turning his head he grabs the phone and puts it near his ear, "Hello? Yes this is he. Oh right…tomorrow at 12 is it? Thank you very much" says Darryl slowly putting down the phone and beginning to cry. Sheila who was woken up from the phone looks up at Darryl confused.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asks Sheila.

"Andy's funeral…it's tomorrow at 12" replies Darryl.

"Oh baby" soothes Sheila giving Darryl a warming hug. "Honey I forgot to mention, Adam's funeral has been arranged for 3:30 I think, just after Andy's. They thought it would be respectful to have them after one another" informs Sheila and Darryl gently nods his head, a tear running down his right cheek.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

In the sitting room at the manor, a set of orbs circles around the room and eventually reaches the bottom as the group return. Looking around they give a huge cheer and start applauding one another and giving each others hugs. Piper stands in front of Phoebe and Prue emotionally before giving them a huge hug and bursting into tears. "I missed you guys so much" she cries.

"We missed you to Piper" cries Prue.

"We love you, we never gave up on finding you" cries Phoebe. Prue and Phoebe let go of the hug and Piper looks at Leo lovingly.

"What would I do if you hadn't of come and saved me?" ponders Piper smiling. She steps forward to give him another kiss but he backs away worried about the outcome. Piper stares at him confused at why he's acting like this. "Leo what's wrong?" asks Piper.

'_Leo! Can you hear me?'_ pounds a voice in Leo's head. Looking to the ceiling he knows it's the head elder's voice. _'Good, listen forget about what I said before. You showed us how brave you were in that battle, and how much you cared for Piper to go through what you did…Kiss her…You will remain a whitelighter' _says the voice before disappearing. Piper looks at him strangely until Leo gives her a huge smile.

"Nothing" he replies to her and gives her a huge kiss which gets more intense. Everyone starts to clap, while Phoebe goes hyper and starts jumping up and down.

"Yay!" she cheers.

"I love you" smiles Leo.

"I love you too" beams Piper giving him another kiss and a hug.

"It's time for me to go…" says Grams slowly and depressed. The three sisters turn to face their Grams upset.

"Thank you" expresses Piper giving her Grams a hug.

"Don't mention it…I'd do it all again" she smiles and kisses Piper on the forehead and then Prue and Phoebe. "I love you all" she smiles and turns towards the group of witches slowly. "Take care, everyone" she says. Stepping a few feet away, Grams turns towards the whole group. "Bless it be" she smiles and closes her eyes to turn back into little white lights and eventually disappears. Piper then turns towards the group of witches and beams with joy.

"Thank you all so much. If it wasn't for you my sisters wouldn't have got done what they needed to. With that I thank you so much, I just wish there was someway I could repay you all"

"Oh don't worry about it, seeing you and Leo kiss was payment" winks Jessica.

"We better go" signals Jake. They all nod and give Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Leo a hug and go towards the door. Jessica turns and smiles at the group for one last time, before following everyone out of the manor. Phoebe begins to cry and gets a hug by Prue.

"Take care" she says quietly and the door closes. Phoebe falls onto the couch followed by Prue and Piper jumps in between them and sits down, all three girls laughing and giggling.

"Oh it feels good to finally sit down!" says Piper breathing a sigh of relief. "I never thought how much I would miss this place" laughs Piper.

"I know what you mean, like, for a second I thought we wouldn't make it, and I had flashbacks of our time in the manor…It's great to be back though" smiles Phoebe. Piper then turns to Prue and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about Andy…"

"How did you know?" asks Prue surprised.

"Jetix had this crystal ball that showed him what you guys were doing, and I saw that ice bitch kill Andy. I wished I could have been with you to hold you through that time" says Piper helpfully.

"I know…it hasn't hit me yet that he's dead, and tomorrow I have to watch him get buried to the ground" says Prue beginning to cry.

"Well now you can mourn his death. There's nothing holding you back anymore" smiles Piper and Prue tearfully nods her head. Piper wraps her arm around her and sits there with her crying and Phoebe joins in. All three girls cry together deep in hug and emotion. Leo nods his head and orbs away to give the girls some alone time.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It's now the next morning, the sun is shining, the air is fresh and there is barely a cloud insight. At the graveyard, Andy's funeral is taking place. Millions of men and women stand around his grave in memoration, with Prue, Phoebe and Piper in front along with Darryl and Leo. Andy's coffin is lowered into the hole, which causes Prue to burst into more tears, but is consoled by Piper and Phoebe who cry them self. Andy was also a close friend to them and it pains them to know that he's dead. The vicar continues his speech, whilst people grab a shovel and dig it into the dirt and throw it on Andy's grave. Darryl is next up, and slowly makes his way to his friend's grave and pours in the dirt. He then walks away only to hand the shovel to an emotional Prue. Approaching his grave slowly and trying to stop crying, she digs up some dirt and slowly pours it into Andy's grave. "Rest in peace Andy" cries Prue sobbing her way to her sisters. After a few moments, the people walk away many hugging Prue for the loss.

"You alright hun?" asks Phoebe putting her arm around Prue, and she simply shakes her head crying. "It will be ok?"

"I just need to be alone with him for a few seconds if that's alright?" asks Prue and her sisters and Leo nod.

"Of course. We will see you at the car" smiles Piper and walks off with Phoebe and Leo arm in arm. Darryl walks up to Prue and both give each other a hug.

"If you ever want to talk…I'm here" smiles Darryl. Prue nods her head in thanks and walks off to his car with Sheila inside. Prue walks up to Andy's grave and kneels by the side of it, her tears falling onto the fresh dirt of his grave. She looks at his headstone which reads 'Andy Trudeau. A beloved man, and loyal police officer. He risked his life to protect the innocent. May he R.I.P.' Stroking her fingers across it she breaths slowly and lets out a small emotional sigh.

"I wish I could have been there to save you. When I first met you, I knew I found someone that I fancied. Yes we were kids but I fancied you despite sometimes not showing you. You have always been in my heart, and I wish that I could of told you that I love you. Because I do so much, I hope that wherever you are that your peaceful and calm" smiles Prue crying again. When she gets up, a set of orbs fills the air making her spin around startled. "Leo, I'm on my way now" says Prue expecting it to be him. But in front of her is the elder from before, his face glowing brightly. Prue stares at him confused. "Do I know you?" she asks wiping some tears away. The elder's hands rise up and grabs its hood and pulls it down, the light on the face quickly disappearing. Prue's eyes widen with shock as she gasps in and clasps her hand over her mouth. Slowly pulling them down, she stares at the figure taking everything in. "Andy…?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Not so far from Andy's grave just a few feet, is the funeral to Adam. Darryl arrives with Sheila and emotionally watches on as the coffin belonging to Adam is lowered into the earth. Darryl then has to pour in the dirt after a few moments and words from the vicar. After a whole half an hour, everyone tearfully leaves the scene but Darryl remains behind crying softly over Adam's grave. "I'll be waiting for you at the car" motions Sheila and gives her husband a short kiss on the lips. "I love you" she tells him and walks off. Darryl takes a few moments of staring at the grave of Adam and takes a deep breath.

"For three years I've known you, and become a good friend to you. You were always the one to make me laugh and I'll miss that. You have been a great friend to me and I wont ever forget you. I just wish I could of saved you, I shouldn't have made you enter that car chase with me. At least you and Andy can fight crime in heaven, well not that there would be any but you know what I mean" says Darryl giving a little laugh through the tears. "Rest in peace buddy" smiles Darryl and lifts himself out of his kneeling position. However, Agent Brody begins walking up towards him. Darryl looks to the sky annoyed and frustrated. "Not now"

"Darryl can I have a word with you?"

"Do you mind? I had to watch two of my best friends get buried today! Have some respect for the love of god!" barks Darryl.

"It's not about the whole you avoiding the car incident, I've decided to drop out from being a police officer" reveals Brody. Darryl looks at him shocked and puzzled, "I gave in my badge today"

"But why? You loved this job!"

"I did, but after the whole me smashing into that building and nearly getting killed, as well as Adam and Andy dying, it woke me up. I don't want to die you know? I have a life I need to life, I want to find someone, marry her, have kids and die old, not like this" informs Brody.

"Well, so this is goodbye then Brody"

"Oh please, you can call me Kyle" he smiles and pulls out his free uninjured arm. Darryl smiles and holds out his, both men shaking hands. "Nice knowing you and being your rival" winks Kyle. Darryl laughs slightly, "May you find peace and be able to move on in your life" smiles Kyle and Darryl nods his head. Kyle slowly walks off, leaving Darryl alone and looks down at the grave of Adam.

"I'll try" he smiles, and slowly walks off away from the grave.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

At Andy's grave, Prue stares in shock by what she sees. "It can't be" she says.

"It is" he smiles. Prue runs forward and wraps her arms around Andy, bursting into tears.

"But how?" she asks backing away.

"The elders thought that my life wasn't over, and decided to make me an elder. I mean it took some time to get my head around but I was happy to become one. I was there to bring you back from the dead, and save Darryl, Leo and Phoebe" reveals Andy. Prue cocks her head slightly and smiles at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have…"

"Don't be…I'm glad this happened to me. I can now save many more people, I can help a greater calling. This was my destiny, like it was for us to meet Prue. I love you and I hope you find someone else who does the same"

"There will never be anyone like you" replies Prue crying.

"You got a point" winks Andy and Prue laughs. A bright light appears behind Andy and Adam steps out.

"Hey man, it's time to go" he informs. Andy slowly turns his head and smiles at Prue, who also now begins to cry himself.

"Will I ever see you again?" asks Prue hopefully.

"If it's meant to be. Take care, Prue. I love you. I'll always be looking over you" he smiles and Prue nods her head, giving Andy a long hug. Adam begins to cry himself, as Andy backs away and joins Adam. The light grows larger and brighter, Prue and Andy remain in eye contact both smiling at one another.

"I love you" she says just as Andy and Adam disappear completely along with the light. Prue takes a deep breath and makes her way towards the car to join her sisters and Leo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After everything that has happened, it's now 5:00pm and the sun is still shining. Prue is sitting on the couch in the sitting room with her knees pressed up against her stomach as Phoebe walks in with a cup of hot chocolate and hands it to Prue. "Thanks" smiles Prue taking a sip and Phoebe sits beside her.

"You ok?" she asks and Prue nods her head, just as Piper walks into the manor and sits next to Phoebe.

"Hi doody" welcomes Piper.

"Hey doody" laughs Phoebe.

"You alright Prue?" asks Piper and she nods her head.

"Just trying to get over the initial shock that Andy's dead" replies Prue and her sister's nod their heads.

"Hey…Has anyone seen Leo?" asks Piper. Phoebe and Prue look at each other and smile widely, both letting out a small giggle. "What?" asks Piper.

"I haven't seen him, have you Prue?" asks Phoebe beating around the bush.

"Oh no, I haven't seen him…He might be _asleep_ somewhere, like, oh I don't know, Piper's room?" replies Prue doing the same, both obviously knowing where he is.

"Oh, you two are just so not funny" laughs Piper and Phoebe sticks her tongue out. Piper gets up and runs up the stairs to find all the lights off. "What's going on?" ponders Piper entering her bedroom to find candles lit everywhere, and on the floor and bed are millions of rose petals. At the end of the room stands Leo with his hands behind his back. Some love tune with no lyrics is played in the background, and Piper smiles with what she sees and approaches Leo. "Leo, what's going on?" she asks closing the door behind her.

"Piper…when I first met you I knew I found love. All I had to do was look into your eyes and I was safe, I felt protected. I've never met anyone like you, nor do I want to and would love to spend the rest of my never ending life with you" smiles Leo, slowly getting down on one knee. Piper gasps and raises her eyebrows shocked.

"Oh god…"

"Piper" says Leo pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a diamond ring inside, "Will you marry me?" he asks. Piper is speechless and begins to cry.

"Oh my god…Yes!" she beams with joy, "Yes of course I'll marry you!" she cries and Leo gets up and gives Piper a relieved and joyful hug.

"Can we come in?" asks Phoebe from behind the door. Piper puts on her ring and turns towards the door.

"Yes!" she shouts with happiness. Phoebe and Prue eagerly run into the room. "I'M ENGAGED!" she screams and her sisters scream with joy and clap. Running forward they give Piper a huge hug and lots of kisses.

"Yay!" beams Phoebe.

"I'm so happy for you!" smiles Prue. Piper backs away and then turns towards Leo, placing her arms across his shoulders and clasps her hands behind his head.

"I love you" smiles Leo.

"I love you too" replies Piper and the two immense into a long emotional kiss.

**THE END!**

That's it! It's all over! What did you guys think? Andy was really the Elder, Kyle quit being a police officer, and Piper and Leo got engaged!

I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and every other one. But it's not over!

**If you would like a sequel then all you have to do is say, and I'll see what I can do!**

But until then, I thank you all for everything. I love you all. So for one last time, review! Lol. Take care everyone.


End file.
